Life without him
by Pegasi51
Summary: An ambush costs Inuyasha his life and Kagome is devastated. She eventually learns to live life without him only to have him come back. Rated for language, violence and mild lemons. REVIEW!
1. I'll be fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. All the characters that you will not recognize are creations of my very warped imagination. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N : This is my first fic and please go easy on me. I welcome flames coz I sincerely believe that failure is a another step to success (or something like that) Although I must warn you that a very evil flame might destroy my soul and leave me depressed and deranged in front of a mirror with a sharp razor (all razors are sharp, I think) so be careful what you say. Suggestions are welcome. IF you don't review, then I won't write anymore coz then I won't know if anyone is reading this or not. So please, have a little heart. Thanx.  
  
Chapter 1: I'll be fine  
  
Inuyasha growled out of frustration. It had been hours since he'd been trying to fight off this hoard of demons and without any luck. It seemed it was an ambush. Sango and Miroku were clearly beginning to tire; their movements were slow and sluggish. Kagome was missing her target by miles and her fingers were looking dangerously red. Inuyasha himself was beginning to weaken and this itself made Inuyasha mad enough to nearly rip one demon to pieces. These demons were strange. They looked reptilian. Green-yellow scale covered their whole body and they had slits for pupils. They looked like a crossbreed between bees and snakes. This was not good considering Miroku had the same reaction to sucking these demons into his Wind Tunnel as he had with Naraku's insects. He soon resorted to fighting with his staff, which wasn't very effective since the scales on these demons served as armour, a very tough armour. Kagome's arrows did a lot of damage to these unholy animals but now Kagome's aim was...well non-existent. Overall, the fight was turning more and more one sided.  
  
Inuyasha dodged an attack and headed for his sword. It had been knocked out of his hand at some point during the fight. Not like he could do much with it, he couldn't stall long enough to use his Wind Scar. With a grunt, he heaved the tetsusaiga (A/N: sorry if I misspelled it) out of the ground and swung it at the slimy demon inches away from him slicing him cleanly into two pieces. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed an opening, there were not many demons left and most of them were occupied by Sango and Miroku. Kagome, having run out of arrows was pulling the older arrows out of the corpses and stabbed a few while getting into stance. Inuyasha leapt at the opportunity and swung the sword with all his might, sending waves of light through the ground and disintegrated the rest of the snake demons.  
  
Panting heavily, he sank to the ground and watched Kagome move towards him. Even when she was tired, she never lost her grace. Inuyasha allowed himself a smile as she reduced the distance between them. Then suddenly she stopped, her eyes grew large with fear and she broke out into a run. Inuyasha sensing danger sprung to his feet and twisted. His battle had drained him of his energy and he could have dodged the attack if he had possessed even half of his previous energy. The snake demon that Inuyasha thought he had killed was behind him with his hand pulled back and his claws extracted. With lightning speed, the demon wrapped the half-breed in his tail and swung his claws at the chest of the panting half-demon.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out before she equipped her bow and released the arrow. The arrow sliced through the air and embedded itself into the snake demon's heart. In a flash of light the demon was dust and Inuyasha lay on the ground holding his chest with his hand trying to stop the bleeding. Kagome ran up to him followed by Sango and Miroku. She fingered his wound as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Inuyasha...are you all right?" Kagome looked at him with eyes full of worry and concern. Inuyasha's heart melted at the sight and he felt like the luckiest demon in the entire world to have her as a friend. Maybe even more than a friend someday.  
  
"Heh... don't worry wench. I'll be as good as new by tomorrow morning." He raised his honey-golden eyes at her and met her worried black ones. Just to prove his point, he tried to stand and succeeded after putting an arm around Miroku and another around Kagome.  
  
"See? I'll be fine. I just need to rest." He nodded at her as she smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Let's get you to Kaede's. She'll know how to speed up the healing process." With that, the gang turned in the direction of the village. Luckily, they weren't far from it when they got attacked. A few hours journey and they should be there before dark. Shippo, seeing that it's safe, emerged from his hiding spot and sat on Sango's shoulders.  
  
An hour later, Inuyasha found hard to focus and he blamed his exhaustion for the dizziness. They stopped every once in a while to let Inuyasha rest but he seemed to grow weaker by the second. Eventually, Inuyasha rode on Kirara's back while Kagome kept a hand on his sleeve in case he fell. They actually reached village a bit after sundown. Kirara rushed Inuyasha into Kaede's hut and laid him down softly onto the ground.  
  
"Oh my!" Kaede exclaimed, looking at all the blood seeping from his shirt. Inuyasha had lost consciousness on the way and was murmuring in his sleep. He flinched when Kaede attempted to remove his shirt. The blood had dried and had adhered the shirt to his skin. Kagome came back with some herbs and bandages. She gave Kaede some rubbing alcohol and herself started cleaning the wound. It didn't look deep and there was no sign of infection. Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved that his unconsciousness was probably just caused due to exhaustion.  
  
All bandaged up, Inuyasha slept peacefully in the corner. Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat around the fire trying to determine the cause of the ambush. Miroku had, of course, taken a seat between Sango and Kagome and constantly exhibited a red cheek, or two on occasions.  
  
"I have a theory." Miroku said, looking very calm and collected. He raised a cup of tea to his lips, waiting before speaking to add to the effect. "The snake demons are known for their speed," He put the cup down, "they are also very resourceful and are very clever soldiers."  
  
He looked at Kagome and noted with satisfaction that she was interested. One look at Sango however told him he should get on with the hypothesis.  
  
"But there is another thing they are known for." Kagome looked at him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, and Sango had stopped glaring at him and was paying attention for once.  
  
"They are very.... Lustful" He hissed the last word suggestively at Sango and she glared at him in full force that gave Inuyasha's glares a run for their life. Kagome giggled as the sound of a boomerang hitting human skull reverberated through the hut.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head where the boomerang had made contact and resumed speaking, "All I was saying was that the demons may have attacked us due to the fact that we had two very beautiful women travelling with us and may have wanted to produce offspring. Which, I might add, is not an offence. I rest my case."  
  
Sango ignored every word he had said and proceeded to what she thought could have initiated the attack.  
  
"I believe it was an ambush." She slapped Miroku to stop him in the process of extending his hand to less innocent areas. "And the fact that Miroku was unable to draw them in was disturbing as well."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I thought about that too, do you think its Naraku's new trick?"  
  
"Its very possible, my dear ladies." Miroku added, looking calm and composed again, "But I still believe that lust played a role. A rather large one, I dare say."  
  
Kagome continued, "What about the fact that we were attacked close the village? We are always wandering; the village is the place where we go frequently. It would be a good place to set up an ambush."  
  
"Very convincing." Sango agreed furrowing her brow in thought.  
  
The conversation stopped abruptly as Inuyasha groaned and attempted to sit. He was still groggy from his long nap and fell back down on the soft blanket that Kagome and had put him on. He noticed that he didn't have his shirt on and craned his neck to see the damage. Leave it to Kagome to patch him up like a broken doll. He smiled at the thought and saw her sitting right next to him. So close he could touch her, but he didn't need to. Kagome extended her hand and touched his right arm lightly and then moved that hand to his forehead to check for temperature.  
  
"That's odd," She murmured to herself.  
  
Miroku landed softly on his knees next to Inuyasha's head and put his hand out to check his temperature too. His brow creased as he took a cloth from nearby to soak the sweat off of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He said it like he was testing if Inuyasha could still hear him. Inuyasha turned his face in his direction and grunted to show that he heard him.  
  
"Are you hot? Does it hurt?" Kagome pulled her hand back and Inuyasha immediately missed her warm touch. He nodded his head with some difficulty; he was having trouble staying conscious. He kept drifting to sleep and then coming back due to their touch and seemingly endless questions. His irritation subsided only when Kagome asked him something, worry and concern laced with every word.  
  
He coughed and felt something warm and coppery make its way into his mouth. He swallowed it not wanting to spend too much time dwelling on it. He noted that it was dark outside. So he assumed that he had been asleep for about six hours.  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked at their worried faces. He mustered whatever energy he had into whispering a few words of consolation, "I'll be all right wench, and get some sleep." Kagome watched him drift off and she lovingly touched his left cheek noticing that he was very cold. It's the loss of blood, she told herself. He's fine. She moved her finger, tracing his strong jaw line and touched his lower lip. She rubbed her finger along it and noticed that something was seeping out of his mouth. He pulled his lip a bit to see what it was. She gasped and ran out of the hut leaving a very confused Sango and Miroku alone. The sound of a boomerang followed Kagome almost instantly.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!" Kagome ran towards the river, knowing that Kaede had told her she'll be there if she was needed.  
  
"Aye child," Kaede said heading towards a very frantic Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha's bleeding." Kagome said almost in tears. The fear of losing him was back. She can't lose him. If he left her, she would die. "Inuyasha's bleeding."  
  
"Aye child, he's been badly injured. The wound has probably opened. I'll see to it immediately."  
  
"No, you don't get it. He's bleeding internally."  
  
At that, Kaede quickened her pace all the time muttering something about a bad sign. Kagome didn't pay attention. Her blood pressure skyrocketed when she saw Shippo run towards her in panic and started talking.  
  
"Kagome! They won't let me go in. They told me to find you. They said there's something wrong with him." He turned around and ran into the hut only to have Sango grab him and push him out.  
  
"Kagome," Sango saw Kagome's eyes move from her face to her clothes. They were drenched in blood, "Its Inuyasha's, I..."  
  
Kagome didn't let her finish her sentence as she dashed into the hut to see Miroku squatting behind Inuyasha, his arms wrapped around Inuyasha's torso providing him support. Inuyasha's weight was mostly supported by Miroku and he was starting to turn blue from the loss of blood. Inuyasha groaned as he heaved another mouthful of blood onto the floor.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. The thought of losing him was back in full force, her heart felt like it was about to explode. Ignoring the painful lump in her throat and the stinging in her eyes, she knelt next to the man she had fallen in love with. She put her hand on his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. Thick dried blood covered his full lips and coated his well-toned chest and stomach. Miroku's hands were drenched in it and it was a very big contrast to his silver hair and deathly pale skin.  
  
Kaede quickly ground a few herbs and poured the solution down Inuyasha's throat in an attempt to stop the blood. After a few more bloody coughs, Inuyasha calmed down and started breathing almost normally. Kagome gave him a bath using a wet cloth and dried him using modern towels. Without the blood on him, Inuyasha looked like he'll live.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as Inuyasha drifted off to a relatively calm sleep. She brushed off a stray lock of silver hair off of his face and noted with dismay that even after washing his hair, they had lost their natural sheen due to the encrusted blood. She has to get him to take a bath right as soon as he is strong enough to move.  
  
She watched him for sometime and then told Miroku to watch him for her as she went outside to wash her face at the river. It was dawn already and washing her face could relieve her sleep-deprived state, even if it's just a little.  
  
Outside she met Shippo who decided to tag along and stayed in companionable silence while Kagome changed into fresh clothes and washed her face and hands. Kagome noticed that it was very silent without Inuyasha and Miroku trying to sneak a peek at Kagome while she was changing. She always thought that she wouldn't live to see the moment when Miroku wouldn't even bat an eyelid when he hears that Kagome going to wash. She smiled as she realized the extent of Miroku's loyalty to the group. Even though Miroku and Inuyasha are always at each other's throats, they would easily give up their life to save the others. She felt warm and content, the fear of losing Inuyasha long forgotten. Thinking about Miroku inadvertently brought her thoughts back to a certain gold-eyed silver haired hanyou.  
  
She had grown to love him more than she dared to believe. Her lovable little hanyou. So big and bossy, with an ego the size of Japan. At the first chance she gets, she's going to confess her love for him. Rejection or not, she'll let him know. Or maybe not.  
  
Her smile faltered when she thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha's love for her. She will get rejected, no doubt about that. She'll keep her feelings to herself then, she thought resolutely. Its not likely her Mom will appreciate a demon son-in-law.  
  
Kagome stood up and Shippo bounced back unto her shoulder reclaiming his place. He was unusually quiet. But then again, who wouldn't be after the events of today, or yesterday. As she neared the hut, Shippo's restlessness increased. Kagome ignored it and went to meet up Sango who was sitting under a big tree near Kaede's hut. She looked tired, very very tired. She smiled and nodded very slightly to greet Sango. Because of some reason, it seemed that any kind of sound or word would shatter the silent calmness of the place.  
  
Kagome made her way to the hut and lifted the straw curtain to let herself inside. At that very moment, Shippo squealed loudly and jumped off her shoulder and ran to Sango. Kagome got worried and returned to Sango's place under the tree. This is the tree that Inuyasha sleeps in after they have a fight, Kagome noted with mild amusement.  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome bent down and spoke softly with the tiny fox-demon, "Shippo, what's wrong?" Shippo started fidgeting again. Then he started whimpering and before long was in complete sobs. Kagome's heart wrenched at the sound and grabbed the cub out of reflex and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You can tell me Shippo, what's wrong?" She pulled him away to look straight into the big green eyes noe hazy with the steady stream of tears, "are you missing your parents?"  
  
She watched Shippo shake his head weakly before he muttered something inaudible.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kagome pressed on, determined to find what was distressing her poor little cub.  
  
"Its Inuyasha," Shippo mumbled into her shirt, and then something inaudible.  
  
Kagome gripped him tighter as the fear returned and her heart rate and blood pressure skyrocketed, "what's wrong with Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo suddenly jumped back and looked around, then with sudden, almost forced, calmness he said, "you should go to him. I smell death in the hut."  
  
Kagome's legs refused to move as she digested this piece of information. Her whole world collapsed in front of her and eyes started to sting, promising tears. She forced herself to get up and made her way to Kaede's hut. She was surprised when she found herself next to Inuyasha's make-shift bed and landed on her knees. Miroku made his way to the bed and looked at her with concern.  
  
Kagome picked up one of Inuyasha's hands and intertwined her fingers with his. Inuyasha opened his eyes, ever so slightly, and smiled weakly at her. His mouth moved and he whispered. Kagome leaned in, her vision blurred by tears refusing to fall, and strained herself to listen to what he was saying.  
  
"I'll be fine, wench." With that he released a long breath and closed his eyes. Kagome felt his fingers release hers and his hand went limp.  
  
She had just lost Inuyasha. The only man she had loved. The only man who had managed to get away with calling her wench. The man who had tried to kill her the first time they had met. The man who had saved her life countless times by putting his on the line. The man who had called her a bitch and then promised her to protect her always. The man who now lay lifeless in front of her.  
  
She had just lost Inuyasha. Inuyasha was dead. Inuyasha had left them. Inuyasha will not protect her from any demons anymore.  
  
Her vision blurred and black seeped into her sight. She lost her balance and lost consciousness. 


	2. Living Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters you might recognise. If I didn't own them, then I would to a lot of bad stuff to them, as evident from my fic. So yeah... I don't own 'em.  
  
Thanx a lot for the reviews, it compelled me to finish this chapter in record time. See?? I'm easily encouraged so don't stop reviewing. Thanx again.  
  
Chapter 2: Living Alone  
  
There was uproar in the quiet village of Kaede's. The half-demon Inuyasha is dead. The news travelled like wildfire and by midday that day, every one knew about the tragic incident. That is, not everybody thought it was a tragic incident.  
  
"Good riddance, I'd say. About time someone took care of the likes of him."  
  
"Heard he died of poisoning, how lame is that?"  
  
"Poisoning?? The half-breed died of poisoning??? I could've done that."  
  
The people were shocked that Inuyasha had been killed of poisoning. The demon who was sealed to the tree because killing him was close to impossible. Then again, Kikyo had refused to kill him. Only sealed him, giving him another chance at happiness.  
  
Miroku and Sango spent a busy day trying to find a secluded place for Inuyasha's burial and trying to make sure that the news of their protector's death does not leave the village. It would not be wise to have Naraku find out that his little scheme worked.  
  
The burial was short and private. His grave was dug on a hill facing the village, under a tree he liked to sit on and watch the ungrateful people of the village and protect them from any possible attacks.  
  
Miroku put a spell on the tree, which would protect the grave once the gang leaves to hunt for the rest of the jewel shards. It will refuse access to anyone who searches for the grave with evil in his heart. That rules out the possibility that Naraku or any of his minions would attempt to resurrect him and get him on their side by altering his memories. Far shot, but possible.  
  
Kagome was a different story. She had stopped speaking. Accept for the single tear that rolls down her cheek, Kagome looked like a puppet, informing people of the death in a dead monotone voice. Her eyes were glazed and her smile had lost its radiance. Sango tried to take her to have a bath at a hot spring, since Kagome loved hot springs so much. Instead, Kagome got even more depressed and looked so broken that Sango burst out into tears.  
  
Miroku tried to cheer her up by talking non-stop about nothing in particular. IT didn't work. In the end, Sango, Miroku and Shippo gave her a group hug that lasted pretty long. Kagome looked better but was still very distant.  
  
Her condition was bad; the rest of the group took turns keeping an eye on her. At nightfall, she was nowhere to be seen. It was Shippo's watch and when they found him looking for her in the forest and then running back because he heard something. Miroku immediately ran into the forest looking for her and calling her. Sango searched the area on Kirara's back. Five minutes later, she found Kagome heading towards the well.  
  
Kagome heard the familiar voice calling for her. She burst into a run and reached the well just as Kirara landed and Sango headed towards her. She felt like a criminal, all her friends were looking for her, keeping an eye on her. With one last look at Kirara and Sango, she jumped into the well and welcomed the familiar bright vortex.  
  
She reached the well in her modern times almost immediately, but she didn't leave it. She remembered Inuyasha giving her his fire-rat shirt and telling her that it will provide some protection since she's human and thus weak. It was their second encounter with Yura of the hair and he was already worried about her safety.  
  
She remembered the nights she waited for Inuyasha to jump out of this very well and try to talk her into going back after they just had a fight. No one will be coming to get her now. No one can. Kagome took out Inuyasha's clothes that she had taken with herself. When Inuyasha was being readied for burial, they had removed his signature red outfit and put on a white one. She had removed his beads with a heavy heart. She won't have to watch her mouth anymore; she can say sit all she wants and no one will throw a steady stream of curses her way. She took the beads out and rubbed them between her thumb and forefinger. She enjoyed the feel of them in her hands. They felt like Inuyasha. They had been worn by him ever since she first met him. She brought them close to her face and inhaled deeply. Even after washing them, they still retained the musky, and soothing, scent of his. She never figured out how he managed to smell so good without using any scented herbs or perfume, since it didn't exist. He always smelled of musk and earth. The kind that you smell just after a rain. She will never forget that scent. This was the only scent that excited her and calmed her at the same time.  
  
She picked up her bag, which contained Inuyasha's clothes, and she had brought his tetsusaiga too. She didn't want Sesshomarou getting his hands on HIS sword. Nope, not going to happen. She looked at her watch; she had been sitting in the well for over an hour. She could almost hear Miroku and Sango yelling into the well for her to come back. It hurt her deeply to leave them like this, but she couldn't possibly stay back in a place where every stone every leaf, reminded her of Inuyasha. Every tree that Inuyasha perched on, every stone that he had thrown at her, and missed. She had always had a sneaky suspicion that he missed on purpose. Well, she won't get to find out now, would she?  
  
She climbed her way out of the well and made her way to the house. She did it automatically, the legs doing the walking, the mind thinking of all the times he had pulled her into his arms and showed his relief at seeing her again. She started sobbing halfway through the courtyard and fell on her knees and cried. She cried for all the times they had spent together. She cried for all the times that Inuyasha had told her he'd protect her always. Liar! She thought to herself. Liar! Liar! Liar! She chanted to herself as the sobs became uncontrolled and she found it hard to breath.  
  
She landed on her knees and threw the bag away from, as far as she could. It landed a few paces away from her, which aggravated her condition. She screamed and heaved the bag and threw it again. It landed a little further. She took the beads and threw them away. They landed near the door to her house with a loud clatter and slid up to a woman's feet. She bent down and picked up the beads, at once recognizing them and made her way to the distressed girl in the middle of the courtyard. She thought that Inuyasha had probably told her that he's going to go with Kikyo and Kagome had taken off his beads in answer. That's the only thing that could possibly distress her so much. And then she had heard her daughter screaming 'Liar' into the night air.  
  
Kagome looked up to see her mother's loving yet concerned face. She composed herself, as much as she could anyway, and smiled at her mother. Her mother gathered her in her arms and spoke soothingly to her.  
  
"Oh honey, everything will be alright." She spoke in Kagome's ear and stroked her hair to calm her down. Kagome didn't know how to tell her, so she kept quiet and nodded weakly.  
  
"I'm tired Mum, I'll see you in the morning." The words barely left her mouth and she headed towards the house, picking up her bag in the process and went to her room.  
  
Kagome's mother looked at the well. If what she thought was true, then Inuyasha should be coming back to get her in two days time. She smiled to herself as she fondly remembered the half-demon who had stolen their hearts. Hell, she wouldn't even mind if in a few years time, Kagome comes home and tells her she's marrying him. If the Kikyo business is sorted out that is.  
  
Kagome closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake anybody else up. She needed a little time alone. She went to her dresser and started brushing her hair. Inuyasha's hair were so long and lovely, and he didn't even care for them. He always hated her for fussing over them, but they were just so beautiful. Not like Kagome's. Plain black. What a way to promote individualism.  
  
She gave up on fixing her hair, everything here too screamed of Inuyasha. The broken alarm clock still sat on top of the cupboard. She smiled at the memory. The way Inuyasha had visited her once night and freaked out when the alarm clock had rung. He had broken it in an attempt to stop it and had run away when she stirred.  
  
She changed into her pyjamas and tried to get to sleep. She couldn't. She decided that it was too cold and took out Inuyasha's red shirt and draped it at herself. Even when she was standing, the shirt reached till her knees and it smelled just like him. It inadvertently calmed her and she slept in that shirt weeping about the loss again.  
  
She was running in the dark. All she could hear were Inuyasha's battle cries and Miroku's "Wind Tunnel", somewhere else she heard hissing and then a distinct Boomerang went whipping past her, missing her by inches. She ducked and noticed that she had her bow and a quiver of arrows. She kept running towards Inuyasha's battle cries and was devastated to find that they had turned to screams of agony. She saw a body on the ground at the distance. Upon reaching it, she found that it was Inuyasha's and he was lying at the feet of the snake demon who had killed him. Kagome readied her bow and arrow and was about to shoot when she realized that her fingers were glued to the arrow, she couldn't release it. Crying in frustration, she tried to pry her fingers off of the arrow and watched the snake demon disappear.  
  
She ran to Inuyasha's body and her fingers were released from the hold of the arrow. She moved his head to her lap and cried over his death. She looked up when she heard someone approach. Sango and Miroku were standing behind her, looking down at her. "Inuyasha, he's..." Kagome couldn't finish the sentence, afraid that saying it out loud would make it real.  
  
"Dead?? Yes, we know." Sango answered coldly. Kagome gave a questioning look and then looked at Miroku for help.  
  
"Of course he's dead Kagome," He answered looking back at her, his eyes unusually cold, "You could have saved him but you didn't."  
  
Kagome was shocked and she managed to find her voice to defend herself, "My fingers were stuck to the arrow, I tried, I really did."  
  
"of course you did," Sango said sarcastically, "of course you did, but he's dead. You didn't succeed. He saved your life with his," She drew in a breath and her eyes flashed with raw hatred, "and you LET HIM DIE??" she screamed the last words and then turned around and walked away.  
  
"He's not the only one you're allowing to die," Miroku said that in his eerily calm voice and walked away, leaving a very distressed Kagome hugging a very dead Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome woke up sweating and crying. Her clothes were sticking to her and Inuyasha's shirt was half on the floor. She got up and went to the washroom; she took a change of clothes and took a quick shower.  
  
"YOU LET HIM DIE???" Kagome nearly jumped at the ferocity of the voice in her dream. Did she let him die? She wondered as she studied her tear- stricken face. Did she? Could she have saved him? Not being able to look herself in the eye anymore, she looked around the many items that lined the shelves and lay hidden in the cupboards. Did she? Could she? The questions repeated themselves mercilessly in her mind until her eyes fell on her grandfather's razor. "Did I let him die??" Her hands reached over to the razor and her fingers relished the feel of cold metal. "Her hands reached over to the razor and her fingers relished the feel of cold metal. "YOU LET HIM DIE!!!" This time it was a statement, not a question. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as her right hand grasped the metal tightly and cut her left wrist in one swift movement. "I let him die." She looked at all the blood seeping from her hand and onto the floor. She welcomed the cool feeling wash over her body as her left hand sliced her right wrist. Staring at her wrists, she thought of all the blood that Inuyasha had lost when he was fighting for his life. She looked at the bathtub and saw Inuyasha sitting on the edge, his hands crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called weakly. Inuyasha looked up with hatred in his eyes. Kagome shivered at the look of unbound anger directed at her, "Inuyasha, why...?"  
  
"Why? Don't ask me 'why'. You were the one who could save me but didn't. You had the bow and arrow; you could have burnt the demon to a crisp. Instead, you just stared at him. You didn't warn me, you stared at him, at me. You killed me Kagome. You killed me."  
  
"NO!" she screamed, shaking her head and pounding on the bloody floor, "NO! I DID NOT KILL YOU. I DIDN'T," then she added in a hoarse whisper, "I didn't kill..."  
  
Kagome lost all coherent thought and collapsed on the cold bathroom floor in her own pool of blood.  
  
She was distantly aware of banging on the door and shouts of worry. Someone was calling her name. She tried to get up to answer the person calling her, but realized she was incapable of movement. She heard the bathroom door break and someone come inside. Her mother started crying and her grandfather called 911 (A/N: I'm not sure if Japan has 911).  
  
Kagome registered being lifted and rushed to the car, but she gave in to the cool darkness before she reached the hospital. 


	3. Deal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
**A/N:** Thanx for the reviews, they helped me write this chapter. Just let me know if anybody is out of character. I tried to imagine them saying all the stuff but eventually I didn't know anymore. And there is something I would like to know if anyone can answer, you know the part where most of the Inuyasha fics involve marking one's mate, is that a great idea created by a fan or is it really in the show?? I watched the show till episode 52 so I have no idea whatsoever. Please answer this; it'll make my nights a little more peaceful. Thanx again for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 3: **Deal  
**  
More dreams plagued her sleep, although luckily she didn't remember them when she woke up. Her mother was right next to her and she nearly squealed in happiness when she saw her daughter flutter her eyelashes and then open her eyes fully. But Kagome saw, that even in that moment of happiness, her mother's face held disappointment. Kagome knew that she had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
She looked around the room, it was stark white, she had white clothes on and some beeping equipment stood nearby, it was safe to assume that she was in the hospital.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I was so worried." Kagome's mother's worried expression made Kagome wish she really had died. Now she's causing grief to her won family members.  
  
"I'm fine now Mum," Kagome said with a very fake cheery smile, "It was just a very bad night." Such a lame excuse, Kagome mentally spanked herself for not coming up with a better one. Luckily, the doctor chose that very moment to enter, asked her a couple of questions like if her head hurt, did she feel dizzy, etc etc.  
  
Apparently, she was fine to go home, just she had to make sure not too move around too much and eat energy foods to replace the lost blood. Kagome barely registered this and her eyes travelled to the far side of the room where there was a figure clad fully in red hovering near the door. Kagome's stomach leapt into her throat as she squinted to make sure that it wasn't the person who she thought it was. It wasn't.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Souta ran into the room, he was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts, but they were more or less hidden by the long shirt, "How are you Sis? You had us so worried. Grandpa says that its teenage hormones, I don't believe 'im, is it really???"  
  
Kagome laughed at her Grandpa's logic, "I guess you could say that Souta, but not everyone goes and cuts up their wrists." Somehow saying it out loud made her feel better, like when you're scared of something in the dark but when the lights go on its not scary anymore.  
  
_'No, Only the great Kagome Higurashi cannot control her emotions and decides to rid the world of her presence. Only the great Kagome Higurashi will be afraid to face the world after finally losing something. Eh Kagome?'_ Kagome forced herself to look towards the sound of the voice; nobody else seemed to have heard it. She looked towards the window and saw a red-clad figure leaning on the glass, arms crossed as usual. Only, this wasn't the half- demon Inuyasha, this was the human Inuyasha. His dark hair framed his pale face; his violet eyes fixated on Kagome's black ones.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked shakily, immediately her family looked up, wondering whom she was talking to, "what do you mean I'm afraid to face the world?"  
  
Kagome's mom grasped her hand lightly, and asked her softly, "Who is it, Kagome? Who are you talking to?" _'Aren't you afraid to face the world? Why else would you try to kill yourself?'_ Inuyasha laughed at her, removing one hand from his chest to push a stray lock of dark hair behind his shoulder. _'Why else would you leave Miroku, Sango and little Shippo to fend for themselves, when you could be out there finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku?'  
_  
"I can't defeat him. We can't defeat him alone, without you." Kagome's eyes started filling up with tears again, her family was quietly watching the one-sided conversation.  
  
_'The he's won, hasn't he?'_ Inuyasha mocked her, _'all he had to do was kill little old me, and he's won.'_  
  
Kagome contemplated this for a moment. If Naraku wins, all the people in the village will be endangered, not to mention Miroku will die an untimely death and Sango will never be able to release Kohaku from that vile creature's clutches.  
  
She suddenly made up her mind, determination flowed through her very blood as she ripped out the pipes of glucose and whatnot from her wrists and arms, "I won't let him win. He will not win, not as long as I'm alive."  
  
Her family watched the life return to her eyes, as she clawed at the various tubes and pulled them out of her wrists and arms.  
  
_'That's my Kagome,'_ Inuyasha said fading out, _'and that's why I fell in love with you.'  
_  
'What?' Kagome thought, 'no, he's probably just my imagination. I always wanted him to say that, there is no way he really...'  
  
Kagome broke her chain of thoughts, this was Inuyasha she was talking about, he loved Kikyo not her. Free from her bondages, she got off the bed. She had overestimated her strength and suddenly had trouble standing up.  
  
Her Mom was immediately on her feet, supporting Kagome and nudging her back to bed. Kagome would hear nothing of it, she knew what she had to do and she was going to do it. No amount of coaxing and nausea was going to keep her from doing it. Okay, maybe the nausea will keep her from doing it, right now. She laid back on the bed as a wave of nausea struck her. She will get back to Feudal Japan, as soon as she was feeling better. Maybe tomorrow morning.  
  
Kagome spent the whole day at the hospital, the doctor kept her for observation and by early next morning, she was leaving for home. What troubled her most was that even in her conscious and coherent state, she could still see Inuyasha. He looked as real as any other day; except that this was the first time she had seen him in human form during the day. Needless to say, sunlight did well to his features. He looked amazing. Kagome believed he was the product of hallucinations caused due to denial, if there is even such a thing.  
  
Two days later, she was jumping through the well, eager to see her friends and finish that bastard of a demon once and for all. And that couldn't be done with two warriors missing from the group.  
  
'_Don't flatter yourself, Kagome'_ Inuyasha's ever present figure spoke, _'you're not a warrior; you're an archer. You're Kagome, you don't slay demons, you fry them.'  
_  
"Ha ha," Kagome said out loud, "even after death you don't lose that sarcasm of yours."  
  
With that Kagome jumped into the well and was greeted by fresh air and the smell of drenched earth. It smelled like Inuyasha. She looked at his apparition, he was with her, and at least she could see him. She could even smell him. Could she...touch him? To confirm, she pulled out her hand and met with nothing but air, a little warmer than the surrounding air, though. She pulled her hand back quickly, not knowing whether this was an apparition like she had believed or something more real.  
  
"You're not real," She said to him, "you're not real at all."  
  
He looked hurt, then with a frown he answered, _'Depends on your definition of real.'_  
  
Kagome didn't have time to ponder over it. Miroku came running, well...chasing, after a very excited fox-demon. Shippo must have smelled her, Kagome bent down to receive the little cub.  
  
Happy at seeing the cub, she smiled and looked up at Miroku. He didn't look so happy. On the contrary, he didn't even seem to be looking at her. He was staring straight-ahead right into ... Inuyasha??? She looked up at the apparition and saw that he was too staring back.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Miroku held out a hand and swung it right through Inuyasha. Looking a bit shaken, he retrieved his hand, "Let's go Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked back at the red-clad image before she took off after Miroku. Inuyasha didn't move from his place. He stood there, staring straight- ahead, his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white. But Kagome didn't see that, she was following Miroku wondering if he could see the apparition as well.  
  
------x--------  
  
Kagome and Miroku reached the village after a few minutes only to find panic-stricken people running in every direction. The words 'demons' and 'dragon' drifting from all directions. Kagome distinctly heard the 'swish' and 'clang' of the giant Boomerang. Miroku and Kagome took off in the direction of the sounds, but not before Kagome safely tucked the little cub away safely in the hollow of a giant tree at the boundary of the village.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over Miroku when he stopped suddenly. His left hand was resting on his right, ready to take off the beads if necessary and unleash the hellhole that resided on his right palm. Sango was looking tired, she had taken quite a beating, well she didn't have a bruise or a cut or anything but it was mostly from the exhaustion of several attempts and no hit. The demon was strong, fast and agile. This was without the sword that hung on the left side of his armour. He dodged every blow as effortlessly as if ...well, effortlessly. Kagome withdrew a sharp breath as she recognized the demon standing calm and collected before her.  
  
"Sesshomarou," She whispered. Sesshomarou turned to look at the maiden who had muttered his name, "What is your business here, Sesshomarou?"  
  
"Jaken, take care of her." Sesshomarou stepped lightly to the left to allow the toad-demon to take his place. Miroku jumped to push Sango out of the way as flames shot out of Jaken's staff. The act however, left Kagome to fend for herself.  
  
"What is it that you require, Sesshomarou?" Kagome asked him, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Sesshomarou raised a silver brow, amused at her courage. Then again, none of his brother's comrades had yet failed to amuse him in some way.  
  
"I have come to retrieve the tetsusaiga." He answered, "I believe my brother was poisoned and killed in the process," he spat the word 'poisoned' out with disgust and the word 'killed' came out worse, "I am here to take the heirloom back."  
  
_'Don't give it to him,'_ Inuyasha was back, _'it's mine.'_  
  
"Of course I won't give it to him," Kagome spat at him, "what do you take me for?"  
  
_'You don't have to get all bitchy with me,'_ Inuyasha replied looking a bit hurt, _'you just have a knack for getting into trouble.'  
_  
"I believe you are in possession of the sword," Sesshomarou said ignoring the one-sided conversation Kagome was having, "if you will not give it to me willingly, I will be forced to fight a human for it." He unsheathed his Tokijin and swung it threateningly.  
  
'Fight??' Kagome mind registered, 'fight for the tetsusaiga?'  
  
_'Kagome, don't fight him,'_ Inuyasha sounded scared and was genuinely worried, _'he won't give you a chance, don't fight him.'  
_  
"Well, what do you expect me to do? Shake his hand and say,'Sorry sir, but your request cannot be processed'? It's not like he'll let me walk away from a fight?" Kagome spat out, she had forgotten for sometime that she was talking to a figment of her imagination, and her retort was directed at a very live half-demon.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sesshomarou answered, "however, I give you a choice. Human females are weak, and so I will fight any one of you, the monk, exterminator or the miko. The decision is yours to make."  
  
"Kagome," Miroku came running and stood in front of her, "let me fight."  
  
"What are you crazy?" Sango spat from behind him, "what are you going to do, poke him with your staff? You can't even use your wind tunnel, there are Naraku's insects hovering nearby."  
  
"That may very well be, but you are still exhausted from your fight with Sesshomarou earlier and you are not going back into the battlefield without having rested first."  
  
"And what are we going to do with Sesshomarou, ask him for tea and cakes while we rest?"  
  
Sesshomarou had sheathed his sword and was rubbing the bridge of his nose with frustration, 'fighting demons is less exhausting than this bunch.'  
  
Kagome decided that she was the best fighter they had at this point. She could shoot arrows and well, hit him on the head with her bow, or something.  
  
_'You will not fight him,'_ Inuyasha said sternly, He was looking right at his older brother with nothing but contempt, _'you will not fight him, none of you will survive an encounter with him.'_  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
_'Anything, just don't fight.'  
_  
"Look, you're dead and nothing but a figment of my imagination or some sort of prolong hallucination. I certainly don't need to take orders from an unreal entity."  
  
_'You don't want me around then.'_  
  
"I want Inuyasha around, not you."  
  
_'Oh.'_ Inuyasha started fading again, _'then I guess, this is goodbye.'  
_  
Kagome didn't know what to make of it. Suddenly, he was all hurt and pained, his body fading into nothingness. She was not sure if he really was an apparition or something more. Before she could ask him to stop and stay, he was gone.  
  
Kagome didn't know why she felt like crying, it almost felt as if she'd lost him all over again. This new state of depression gave her an idea.  
  
"Sesshomarou," She addressed the Demon Lord, "I will fight you."  
  
"Excellent. Shall we begin then?"  
  
"However, I have a deal. I will fight you only if you agree to the terms."  
  
"A deal," He raised his eyebrow to indicate interest, "Interesting."

"We fight a fair fight," she stressed on the fair part, "so, no Jaken to take over for you."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"If you win, I hand over the tetsusaiga."  
  
Sesshomarou nodded his approval, but Miroku and Sango immediately started criticizing her idea. They thought it was crazy to give an already very powerful Sesshomarou a very powerful sword.  
  
"However, if I win you bring back Inuyasha."  
  
"A resurrection?"  
  
"Yep, you resurrect Inuyasha."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
----------------X----------------  
  
**A/N:** REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Hypocrite

**Disclaimer:** I know how it feels to lose someone you love, to death pr someone else. I have lost Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**A/N:** A special thanks to Crisco for clarifying that little tidbit that had me bothered for a while. I love the reviews, keep 'em coming.  
  
Chapter 4: **Hypocrite  
**  
"Agreed."  
  
Kagome took out her bow and arrows. Ok, she said to herself, how do I win without dying in the process?  
  
"Kagome," Miroku ran and stood in front of her, "get back, I'll fight him."  
  
"Don't be stupid, what damage can you do without your Wind Tunnel? You won't even scratch him."  
  
"Then let me fight," Sango interrupted.  
  
"I am getting tired of this." Sesshomarou said matter-of-factly, "This is agitating me."  
  
"Yes, Sesshomarou. And no Sango, I'll fight." Kagome left little room for argument.  
  
"So I believe we should begin," Sesshomarou said curtly and took out Tokijin, "don't expect me to go easy on you because you are a woman."  
  
"I never expected you to," Kagome answered bravely while at the same time reprimanding herself for getting herself into such a situation.  
  
Miroku looked like he is about pick up Kagome and make a run-for it, but one look from Kagome confirmed that he is not to move and not to interfere in the battle.  
  
"Let's take this into the forest where no one will get hurt."  
  
Sesshomarou nodded his head slightly and started leading the way, refusing to be lead by a human female. A little further away from the village, they found a clearing and Kagome was still taking in their location when she barely heard the sound of feet lightly touching the ground, instinctively, she ducked and Sesshomarou's sword missed her head by inches taking a few strands of her hair with it. She was painfully reminded of the first time she had met Inuyasha, only that time she had survived because she was clumsy, not because she had very strong battle instincts.  
  
Well, maybe she was still a little clumsy. The close proximity of the sword had made her very uncomfortable and in an attempt to get away from the demon wielding the glowing sword she stumbled and landed painfully on her hip.  
  
Sesshomarou held the Tokijin to her throat, another inch and the blade would pierce her throat. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to begin. She felt the blade move and braced herself for the cold blade; instead there was a thump and heavy breathing.  
  
He opened one eye gingerly and then the other to fully take in the scene before her. Sesshomarou was standing a few metres in front of her and his sword was to her right, embedded deep into the earth.  
  
She looked up to see who her saviour was and was greeted by kind blue eyes and a warm hand. He helped her up and briskly told her stand back.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We'll talk later," and then he increased his volume, "I will be fighting on Kagome's behalf."  
  
"Very well," Sesshomarou answered, he summoned his whip of demon energy and swung it threateningly.  
  
Kouga was ready; he spread his legs apart to give himself better ground and extended his claws. Sesshomarou was strong; he'll have to rely on his speed and agility to win this battle.  
  
Sesshomarou struck first, in one gently movement he was right beside Kouga and he swung the whip to slice Kouga in half. Kouga expected such an attack and he pushed back with amazing speed and found an opening. Sesshomarou's missing arm provided a very big opening for an attack. While Sesshomarou was still returning from the shock of watching his opponent dodge every slash, Kouga had struck him with his claws. Kouga jumped back and watched him as his clothes turned red and his armour that covered his chest fell to the ground.  
  
Kouga saw Sesshomarou eye the Tokijin, if he got that sword Kouga would be toast. Kouga and Sesshomarou made a dash for the sword. Kouga was faster than Sesshomarou and Sesshomarou was closer to the sword. They both reached the sword together.  
  
"Why do you fight for the human girl?" Sesshomarou inquired, in hopes of distracting his opponent long enough to grab the sword.  
  
Kouga was ready for such a strategy; he kept his eyes on Sesshomarou as he answered, "Because she's my woman."  
  
Sesshomarou was very interested, still keeping an eye on Kouga and Tokijin, he said, "But I thought she was my brother's woman."  
  
He saw Kouga turn an unnatural shade of red, _Jealous?  
_  
"She's not his woman, she's my woman. He merely protects her for me."  
  
The two warriors were too far from the rest of the gang to here what they were saying. Kagome say Kouga turn red and wondered what exactly was going on between the two of them. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
  
Sesshomarou was now very interested, his opponent was getting more and more agitated and if he keeps it up he won't remember anything about the sword.  
  
"I don't think that is the case. I believe you are not familiar with the deal on this fight we are having."  
  
Kouga stood straight and looked at Sesshomarou straight in the eye, "What deal?"  
  
"Aah, I see. You do not know of the wager."  
  
"What wager?" he was now very irritated and Sesshomarou knew better than to push him. The three humans watched Kouga get angrier by the second and the tension in the air increased. They were still circling the sword but it seemed like they were only doing it because they were supposed to be doing that. They seemed deep in conversation. _What would Sesshomarou and Kouga have to talk about?_ They all wondered.  
  
"If I defeat you, I get the tetsusaiga. End of story."  
  
"And what if I win?"  
  
"I bring Inuyasha back."  
  
Kouga stopped circling the sword and clenched his fists so hard his claws pierced his skin and blood ran seeped through his fists and dripped onto the ground.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome was worried about him; she started to make her way to him. Kouga turned his head ever so slightly to indicate that he has seen her move but kept his eyes constantly on Sesshomarou.  
  
"Stay there Kagome," He shot at her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and strained her ears to catch what they were saying. It was hard, actually impossible to hear anything in the hushed tones he was using.  
  
"You lie." Kouga hissed at Sesshomarou Temporarily forgetting about the sword, he jumped over it and kicked Sesshomarou in the jaw. Sesshomarou stepped back but realized that Kouga was too fast even if he didn't match it in strength. He had to do something to guarantee his possession of the legendary sword.  
  
"Why else would Kagome be willing to fight for a sword owned by a dead man?"  
  
Kouga stopped. _Why would she?_  
  
"I'll tell you why, because she loves him and wants him back." Sesshomarou answered calmly.  
  
"She doesn't love him." Kouga's eyes flashed red as his claws extended in length, "she is my woman. MINE!!!"

All Kagome heard was Kouga yell 'mine' and then launch into a series of attacks, which Sesshomarou dodged although with some difficulty but he avoided them all the same.  
  
Sesshomarou noticed an opening and used his only arm to grab the wolf- demon's neck and pin him to a tree.  
  
"QUIET!" he hissed at Kouga before he could retaliate, "how about this, you let me win. I get my sword, and you get your woman. All you lose a small amount of ego."  
  
Kouga thought about it while still keeping the pretence of struggling under the grip. Sesshomarou let him go, pretending to be hurt by Kouga's swiping claws.  
  
"Deal." With that said, Kouga swung a large punch at Sesshomarou which he readily dodged and made a run for the Tokijin. Kouga didn't use all his speed when he saw Sesshomarou grab the sword and heave it into the air.  
  
Kouga didn't have time to take cover as Sesshomarou swung the sword once more in the air and waves of light shot out from it. Immediately, Kouga was surrounded by red light and he felt piercing pain shoot through his limbs and make his way to his heart.  
  
The shards embedded in his limbs were the only things that allowed Kouga to escape with his life. His extraordinary speed allowed him to take minimal damage as he dashed into the forest and avoided the real blow.  
  
Sesshomarou had clearly won as the trees in the forest fell apart to reveal a battered Kouga. They were still watching as Kouga fell to the ground, blood seeping from his injured arms and legs.  
  
Kagome ran to him to tend to his injuries. Kouga had lost. She had to give Sesshomarou Inuyasha's sword. Kouga had lost. Sesshomarou had nearly killed Kouga because of her. At that moment, she felt like the most worthless piece of junk that ever existed. Not to mention, the worthless piece of junk that lets everybody die in front of her. _STOP!_ Kagome scolded herself _Kouga's not dying.  
_  
"I believe I have won your wager. You are to keep your end of the bargain. The sword?" Sesshomarou came behind her.  
  
"I don't have it with me," Kagome said quietly. Then noticing the murderous glare Sesshomarou was sending in her direction she hastily added, "right now. I don't have it with me right now."  
  
"When can you retrieve it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get it."  
  
"And how will you manage that?"  
  
"I..." Kagome rethought her answer, "come back tomorrow morning, I'll have it then." "Very well, let's go Jaken. Our work here is done."  
  
Sango moved to stop Sesshomarou, death intent clear in her eyes, but a small shake of Kagome's head halted her footsteps. She respected Kagome far too much to go against her wishes. She had already lost her family and Kagome was now like a sister to her. Reluctantly, she let him glide past her.  
  
Kouga was in bad shape, and Kagome couldn't stop blaming herself for it.  
  
Meanwhile, all Kouga could think about was, "That bastard, traitor. He HAD to hit me that hard?"  
  
-----------X--------------  
  
Back at the village, Kouga was asleep and Miroku and Sango were giving Kagome a piece of their minds.  
  
"But Kagome...How could you stake so much?" Miroku inquired, "You could have died had Kouga not showed up."  
  
"Kagome?" Sango moved forward and rested one hand on Kagome's shoulder, "you really didn't care did you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the exterminator, she had always looked at her like a big sister and sisters had a way of making you open your heart to them. She couldn't stop the small sob that escaped her and Sango pulled her into her arms as a steady stream of tears assaulted Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You took the chance, however tiny that may be, that you could bring him back." Kagome nodded her head slightly in agreement.  
  
"I love him." Her confession broke Sango's heart and Miroku moved to embrace both the exterminator and the miko in a huge bear hug. He didn't know it that time, but it helped Kagome massively to know there are people who would be affected of she died.  
  
Then again, it might not hurt so much if she was all cold and hard and buried deep in the earth rotting away...  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga's weak voice brought Kagome out of her dark thoughts of what death could possibly feel like.  
  
"Yeah Kouga?" Kagome knelt next to him, noting with irony that this is exactly where she had sat not a week ago next to her protector and love who was being consumed from the inside by the venom that had been so viciously injected into his beautiful strong body.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kagome smiled at the straight out question. Leave it to Kouga to be discrete. The first time she had met him, he had confessed his love for her after barely a day. Yeah...leave it to him to be discrete.  
  
"Just crying Kouga. Sometimes it feels better after crying."  
  
"What are those bandages on your wrists?"  
  
"I hurt myself Kouga, don't worry about them."  
  
"I don't like it when you're hurt Kagome." Kagome looked into his bright blue eyes and saw pure honesty. He really did care about her, he didn't just rant about something he had set his eyes on. He didn't want her; he needed her.  
  
Behind them, Sango lifted her chin slightly in the direction of the door and walked out. Miroku taking the hint, and thinking some pretty perverted thoughts, followed her out of the hut leaving Kouga and Kagome alone.  
  
As soon as they had left, Kouga suddenly sat up. He groaned when he did though for his whole body ached from practically taking the blast head on.  
  
"Did you really love him Kagome?"  
  
"Kouga...I..." Kagome was at a loss for words. She knew how it felt to lose someone you love, whether to death or another person, "I...I don't know."  
  
"But you do, you just told Sango that." Kagome looked to up in surprise. He had heard them, "and don't ever lie to me Kagome. I don't like it when people lie to me."  
  
His words sounded harsh but the voice was gentle. Inside, Kouga was mentally punishing himself for sounding like a hypocrite. Here he was telling Kagome to be truthful to him when he had just betrayed her by letting Sesshomarou an easy victory.  
  
He was such a damned hypocrite.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied, Kouga," Kagome reached out her hand to hold his in a very friendly way. The touch however sent a tiny series of electric currents issuing from the point of contact going all the way to his spine, "and yes, I do love him."  
  
"But how can you love that mutt-face?" Kouga wrapped his fingers around Kagome's small warm hand, "But that's what makes you Kagome I guess."  
  
Kagome's face lit up in a smile. It was small but it came from inside. Kouga knew this and was especially happy at cheering Kagome up.  
  
No matter how many people said that he was a fool for falling in love with a human, she was his everything. And to see her happy, he would willingly give up everything. Such a damned hypocrite he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just so you people know, it's not a Kagome/ Kouga...I think. Let me know what you think. I could have Inuyasha come back and practically kill Kouga for his treachery or I could let him slumber in the cold dark earth while Kouga has it off with his girl. What do you say????? Third option you say?? I could have Inuyasha come and not care what Kouga and the others did, give him something like amnesia. None of these ideas are developed enough, so I'll develop the one that gets the most votes. See ya soon.  
  
P.S. Love the reviews.


	5. Unlikely Protector

**Disclaimer:** Nope...still own nothing (who reads these anyway??????)  
  
**A/N:** Thanx for the reviews. Its decided that Inuyasha will come back with memories but how and when and if he will be the same is for you people to find out. The following chapter will try to clear up some blank spots, if there are any, but be warned – all information in this chapter is speculated by a certain monk and it may not be true. Remember, its his hypothesis. However, if I made a very grave mistake that needs to be fixed, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase tell me before I get further into the story and it messes up the whole plot. Thank you. You people are the greatest. You make my day!!!!!

A special thanx to anon444 for clearing up that little misunderstanding...eh heh. I fixed it though. Now Inuyasha turns human on New moon not the Full moon. Sorry for letting all you diehard Inuyasha fans down out there!!!

Chapter 5: **Unlikely Protector  
**  
Later that evening, Kagome had made a quick trip to her time to retrieve the tetsusaiga. It broke her heart to give up Inuyasha's beloved sword to his older brother. Inuyasha had sworn to protect her with it and he had never failed to. Now it was going to a man, a demon, who couldn't bear the presence of a human, other than Rin.  
  
Ironic, don't you think?  
  
She spent the night back in Feudal Times, and they sat around in a circle after having dinner for their nightly conversations.  
  
The seating arrangements were the same as before the tragedy, however Kouga had taken Inuyasha's place next to Kagome. Shippo was playing with Kirara in a corner of the hut and Kaede was brewing some medicine.  
  
"I still can't believe Sesshomarou beat you Kouga," Miroku added his two cents in without noticing how furious Kouga was getting of all the prodding, "I thought you were really fast..."  
  
"Shut up, monk."  
  
"...and strong but maybe not." Kagome hurried to make sure Kouga didn't blow up in the hut and rip Miroku to pieces. He still hadn't figured out what had enraged Kouga so much and sat there staring at the wolf-demon with his cup in his hand.  
  
"He caught me by surprise, that's all." Kouga was worried that the little stunt the Demon Lord had pulled had undermined his image in front of Kagome, "I'll get that sword back Kagome, I promise."  
  
"No problem Kouga, its not like anybody's going to use it here." Guilt stabbed Kouga right into the chest. He felt it so forcefully that he found it hard to breath for a second, a mere second. _No, I deserve her; she's mine. That dogface could never take care of her the way I will. She's mine_.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga Started uncertainly only to have Sango interrupt him.  
  
"What were you and Sesshomarou talking about anyway?"  
  
"Uh...nothing," _Think of something quick._ "He was insulting my...uh...pack to uh...distract me from ... to distract me.  
  
"Apparently it worked," Sango added before sipping her tea and watched the cub and fire-cat play.  
  
Kouga flushed and Kagome got up to leave the hut.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome?" Kouga inquired.  
  
"Just outside."  
  
"I'll come with."  
  
Kagome nodded and Kouga followed her out. He stayed a few paces behind her as he felt her mood shift from okay to close to depressed.  
  
They reached the edge of the forest a few minutes later. Kagome made her way to the bank of a river, which ran through the forest, Kouga followed not knowing what to do but knew better than to leave her alone at night in the forest.  
  
He watched her, fascinated by her beauty as she leaned onto a rock to remove her shoes and socks to reveal her delicate feet. She waded into the water going just far enough to have her knees soaked. He was mesmerized by the beauty she was exhibiting, amplified by the moonlight caressing her creamy skin. He watched her suddenly fall to her knees with a sob.  
  
Fearing the worst, he was right next to her lightly holding her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked lightly, letting all his worry and fear lace this one word.  
  
Another sob.  
  
"What is it?" Kouga shook her slightly and then turned her so that she was facing him completely, "tell me so I can help. Please, let me help."  
  
Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face deep into his chest. Kouga surprised by the sudden close contact returned the hug awkwardly. He loved this; he loved her being with him, holding him. He took a deep breath inhaling the air that was heavy with her scent. She smelled like ... spring. That's the only way he could describe the scent. It was refreshing and yet subtle. He could smell flowers and grass and rain. Everything that made you smiles and jump for joy.  
  
"Let me help Kagome," Kouga said a little softly.  
  
Kagome mumbled something into his chest.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her again, pulling her out a bit so that her words will not be muffled by his chest.  
  
"You helped already." She said quietly. Kouga was confused, what was she referring to? He had done nothing but hug her for a minute or two, not that he was complaining.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"By fighting Sesshomarou," Kagome whispered, barely audible. "You tried to defeat Sesshomarou, you tried – that's enough for me."  
  
Guilt resurfaced as he pulled her into another embrace, a tighter one.  
  
"I did nothing Kagome, I couldn't ... I didn't," He stopped himself. Are you going to tell her everything? He scolded himself, _how can you tell her everything? You can't, because you don't want to._ He looked at the girl who had wrapped her arms around him again and trusted him fully. _She trusts you, she would never have considered you if that damned dogface was still alive. At least you have her now._ He was disgusted at himself. He'll tell her, but not now – maybe later. Later is good.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kouga asked again.  
  
"I'll be fine." Then she laughed. It was choked and half-hearted but she laughed.  
  
Kouga was puzzled by her strange behaviour and his hand rubbed her back lightly, "what...? I...?" Kouga had never been at a loss for words, strange what a mere human girl could do to the leader of the wolf-demons.  
  
She pulled away and then looked straight into his eyes and then with a sad smile added, "that's what he said before he died."  
  
Kouga was paralysed. He watched Kagome wade out of the water and make her way slowly in the direction of the hut.  
  
_"That's what he said before he died."_  
  
He'll have to keep a close watch on her. He didn't like the way she had said that. _She wouldn't have said that if you had won that fight._  
  
"Shut up!" He screamed into the night-air. He had better follow her so that she doesn't get into trouble.  
  
Sighing, he waded out of the river and shook himself to get rid of the excess water. Then he lightly jogged in the direction of Kagome's scent.  
  
-------------------------------------------X-------------------------------- -------------  
  
The moon was full that night. Everything was bathed in silver moonlight and the peace of the night was disturbed by small creatures scurrying to safety from night prowlers. The crickets chirped loudly and an owl hooted nearby. The night was peaceful and calming.  
  
Kagome slept a dreamless deep sleep, as did the others. Even Sango didn't mind when Miroku scooted so close to her that he could have draped an arm over her wais if he intended to. Just as a safety measure, Sango had slept with her weapon within arm's reach.  
  
Kouga was sleeping next to Kagome, close but not too much. Shippo made the situation a little easier to handle by sleeping in between them, gently snoring or purring in his sleep.  
  
Kagome was jerked from her sleep by a very tense Miroku; he shook her awake and then put a finger on his lips to make sure she wouldn't make a sound. Kouga was awake already and was standing next to the window, his back to the wall; trying to sniff as if someone was outside. Sango had the Boomerang ready.  
  
"Can you sense any shards Kagome?" Sango whispered, so softly that Kagome barely missed it.  
  
She shook her head and shot Miroku a questioning look. He looked at her pleadingly and then took out a spell parchment. Slowly, he pushed the straw curtain to the side and exited the hut followed by Kouga who signalled the two girls to remain inside.  
  
Kagome stood next to the door straining to hear anything, or sense anything. She could hear nothing but Miroku and Kouga talking in hushed tones.  
  
"I don't smell anything, monk." Kouga shot nervously at Miroku.  
  
"But you sense it too, don't you?"  
  
Kouga didn't answer. Kagome took this as a cue to leave the hut. She was out before Sango could stop her.  
  
Kagome nearly got a heart attack when she looked outside. Miroku had his staff in defence position and Kouga had his nose high in the air, trying to smell something – anything! Right between them was a demon, standing tall and rigid. His claws extracted to full length, a small growl emanating from deep in his chest. He was so close to Kagome, she could touch him. His red glowing eyes dared her to. They challenged her to try and touch him. Kagome drew a sharp breath in an attempt to steady her steadily weakening legs.  
  
Kouga spun around and caught her just before she fell, "Kagome?"  
  
The demon pulled back when Kouga stepped in. But his reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, his eyes glowed brighter and his low growl issued into a full roar as Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome to support her. Kagome whimpered when she saw his teeth, his canines large and menacing were bared at her – or maybe at Kouga.  
  
Miroku swung his staff at the demon, but it went right through him. The demon however stepped back once more and disappeared all together once he and Miroku made eye contact.  
  
Kouga half-dragged, half-carried Kagome back into the hut. The cub and Kaede had slept right through the commotion and nobody woke them up. It didn't look like anybody would be sleeping tonight.  
  
They sat down in one corner of the room, Kagome and Kouga with their backs to one wall, while Sago and Miroku occupied the other wall. Sango's boomerang was still poised for attack and Miroku's staff was ready at his hands, as always. Kagome's bow and arrows were at arm's length.  
  
They were silent for sometime. Sango and Kouga were confused. They kept looking at each other and Miroku and Kagome for answers. Kouga decided to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What the FUCK was that?" He yelled in a loud whisper. Kagome shot him an icy glare before indicating the small cub with a nudge of her head. He shut up almost immediately.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku said turning to her, "you saw it didn't you?"  
  
"You did too." Kagome stated just so that she's sure she's not the only one. To her surprise, Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I merely felt a presence, an evil one." He shook his head again, "I did not see it. I felt it. Its wasn't a demon though."  
  
"It was." Kagome whispered.  
  
"It couldn't have been." Kouga countered, "I would've smelled it if it were."  
  
"It was Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped and Kouga started growling. Sango just looked shocked.  
  
"It was Inuyasha, I saw him."  
  
"But I would've smelled that mutt-face a mile away," Kouga defended.  
  
Miroku held up his hand to stop Kouga from making further excuses, "and you have seen him before, have you not?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Miroku nodded his agreement; "The spirit near the well was good, while this one radiated evil."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists in shock and anger; so, he was real. She had shouted at him when he had been trying to protect her, even in death. She had thought she had imagined him when he stood next to her and saved her from the darkness that plagued her soul. And she had told him to leave her alone. "He...he was real?" Kagome questioned Miroku, hoping he would deny it. Hoping against hope that he would say that she had yelled at her imagination and not banished Inuyasha's soul.  
  
Miroku nodded his head reluctantly, he was not sure what he had said but it had upset Kagome.  
  
"What made him good and the demon outside bad? I mean... why was the aura around the well good while tonight...?"  
  
Kagome took a moment to calm herself, maybe if she called, he'll come.  
  
"He... the one near the well... he was human."  
  
"The human Inuyasha?" Sango raised an eyebrow, "human as in like the human he turns into every new moon?"  
  
Kagome nodded slightly, "the one tonight was well... demon."  
  
"Fully demon?" Miroku raised a hand to his chin and stroked it, he looked deep in thought, "his soul has split." He said more to himself than others.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango was way more than interested in this than she was letting on, "How can someone's soul split?"  
  
Miroku looked at everyone before speaking to make sure if he had everyone's attention. He didn't look long, every pair of eyes, that weren't closed, were on him.  
  
"As all of you know, save Kouga, "He stopped to make sure Kouga was listening, he was greeted with a very impatient snarl, "Inuyasha harboured several personalities."  
  
Sango scooted closer and Miroku tried to control the grin that threatened to paste itself on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha was a sensitive human one night every month. During this night, he was prone to emotions. He was quiet, sensitive and paranoid. He was also subtle and not easily angered."  
  
Kagome knew all of this; she had noticed the change in Inuyasha every month. With his appearance, his personality changed as well. However, Inuyasha still was overprotective. He would still get mad if anyone tried to hurt Kagome or even hint at it.  
  
Miroku returned his hand to his chin, rubbing it with his thumb, "And then is the ever lovable full-demon. When Inuyasha's life was threatened, he transformed into a very powerful full-demon. This form possessed minimal rational thought, driven by thirst for power and blood.  
  
"Normally, Inuyasha was a rash half-demon. Easily angered and quick to take action. He killed first, thought later. Even in this form, he was sensitive to other's pain and hated killing innocent people." Miroku's staff jingled as he set it down again. "That doesn't explain anything." Sango almost whined.  
  
"I'm getting to the matter that this little explanation concerns, if you will let me dearest exterminator," He gave a small bow with an exaggerated swing of his arm, "Now, where were we, ah yes! The Inuyasha that we all knew and loved was a combination of the aforementioned extreme personalities.  
  
"When a person dies, his soul is ripped from his body and sent to the afterlife. Very seldom, these souls refuse to leave this world. Some never leave their body, thus creating the undead. Others leave the body but refuse afterlife; these make demons. Very few agree to reach the afterlife but only after they fulfill an obligation, a task or a promise; these would make ghosts. These cannot be smelled, detected or seen but by the person whom they concern or very holy people."  
  
"He promised to protect me," Kagome thought out loud fingering his beads that she always carried around with her, "he was trying to protect me."  
  
Miroku nodded and opened his mouth to say more before Sango interrupted him.  
  
"But why did his soul split?" Sango was clearly getting irritated by Miroku's slow approach to the first question.  
  
He put up his hand to stop any further questioning, "I am getting to that. As I said, Inuyasha harboured several personalities. Now what would happen if Inuyasha's soul is ripped from his body? His demon side and human side fused together to form Inuyasha and both refuse afterlife to protect Kagome.  
  
"However, one side believes in silent companionship which would help Kagome get through troubled times. His human side would offer advice that would discourage fighting and offer alternative protection. His human side was weaker at fighting than his demon side and it made him more cautious and took more preventive measures. During his 'time of the month', he sought out more strategic attacks than physical ones.  
  
"His other side, on the contrary, is aggressive and relied on brute force to guarantee his survival. He also relies on his strength alone to protect the ones he loves, if he loves anyone in that state that is."  
  
Kagome had caught on to what Miroku was trying to say, so she finished up for him, "So his indecisiveness on the course of action to protect caused him to split."  
  
Miroku nodded, "I believe that is the case, although I may be wrong."  
  
It was pretty late and Kagome's watch told her that it was around 3:00 am. They could get a few hours of sleep before Sesshomarou came demanding his sword back. Although after this night's disturbing conversations, she didn't who could sleep.

* * *

Question: Naraku was born when Kikyo took care of him in that cave thingy, right? The curse Miroku carries on his right palm is by Naraku, which is carried by his family for generations, right? So how come Naraku is about 50 years old and Miroku's family curse is generations old?

(Remember, my information is based on the first 50 episodes and I haven't seen them in a while. So I might be making a very stupid mistake but it has me thinking anyway. Thanks for thinking on my behalf!!!! :-D)


	6. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone, except for the new character I introduced in this chapter, she's mine.  
  
**A/N: **Sorry for not updating earlier. I have two very good reasons

1) My computer got messed up and so I was forced to save all my files on a disk just in case.

2) I was lazy.  
  
So sorry again. This chapter is more like a plot beginning thingy where thingies start making sense (I think). So, needless to say Please Review. I love all the reviews, even the one that taught me about the hair grammar thingy. Let's see if I got it right this time. Let me know if there are any plot hole or something that I fail to address now or in the future. If I make a mistake like that then I will try to clear it up. Also, if u don't like a certain chapter, just tell me what you didn't like and I'll change it. Even if it is the plot, then I might change the story around to suit the demand. Thank you!!!!!! Love ya lots!!!!  
  
Now onto the story...  
  
Chapter 6: **Preparations  
**  
The night progressed slowly, its quiet broken by a lone figure on a hill overlooking the village. A gust of wind originating from nowhere forced the long black hair of the intruder to flow freely in the wind giving life to the seemingly lifeless vessel. With footsteps almost as quiet as the night itself, she approached the tree under which Inuyasha's material body slept. Her dark eyes surveyed the sleeping village at the foot of the hill before regarding the tree with contempt.  
  
"Hmm..." She spoke in a calm and unearthly voice, "A barrier. How convenient." The silver snake-like demons circled the body of their mistress, sensing her mild anger. The dead miko's mouth curved into what looked like a smile, however the curve of her lips clashed dangerously with the sorrow in her eyes and made her look all the more forbidding. With one gesture of her hand, the barrier ceased to exist and her soul collectors continued their serene dance never once affected by the intrusion of the final resting place of a dead one.  
  
She pushed one hand into the earth on the grave mercilessly and pulled out a fistful of dirt. She watched the extra grains of dirt fall from her hand with a taunting smile as her eyes saw the essence of the man buried there rather than dirt.  
  
"You didn't think you could get away that easy, did you Inuyasha?" She spoke to the fistful of dirt. The sorrow in her eyes gone, replaced by the twinkle of determination. _How dare they take away what's hers? How dare he take away what's hers? Fools. All of them.  
_  
She removed a pouch from her robe and placed the dirt into it and sealed it. She brushed her pale white hands against her red robe to remove the stray grains of dirt. A careless swing of her hand and the barrier reappeared, stronger than before.  
  
"No one shall know I was here," She added with a small chuckle, "It's almost too easy." _And they believed they could protect his grave from me? Insolent fools.  
_  
Her soul collectors danced around merrily, noticing the shift in their mistress's demeanour from dark and lonely to determined and ... almost happy.  
  
She regarded the village one last time, thinking of the comrades of her former lover who slept peacefully in their seemingly safe homes. She laughed inwardly at their foolishness. Without the half-demon they had no hope. Even with the services of the wolf-demon they were doomed. Naraku had won. _Or at least he thinks so_. She let a small laugh escape her.  
  
"Now go my faithful ones," She spoke quietly but with authority, "bring me his soul."  
  
Her demons snaked around her one more time signifying their complying of her order before disappearing into several directions at once.  
  
She patted the pouch of dirt contentedly; her soul demons would bring back his soul by morning. How much more reliable were these demons than humans. Humans lured you into a false sense of belonging before shattering all your beliefs with one swift stroke. Humans fell in love with you and then betrayed you for another. Her hands clenched tightly at the onslaught of bitter memories. _No more. Never again._

--------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------  
  
"Here you go Sesshomarou." Kagome spoke quietly. It still distressed her to give Sesshomarou Inuyasha's sword. She held it out to him but her hands refused to let it go. Sesshomarou yanked it out of her hand and since he couldn't exactly hold the sword, which was a huge relief since the spell still worked on him, he could hold the sheath. This allowed Sesshomarou to carry the sword but not use it. Unless of course he pulled another stunt like earlier when he possessed a human arm.  
  
"I thank you for keeping your end of the bargain." Sesshomarou said before turning around and telling Rin to follow him. He was pretty sure he will have to hunt them down to get them to keep their end of the bargain, needless to say he hadn't expected them to hand it to him willingly ...well not willingly. Rin gave a bright smile and took off after the Demon Lord. It still amazed Kagome that Sesshomarou took care of Rin like she was his own daughter even though she was a weak human. She watched the Demon Lord's dominating figure diminish followed by Rin's over hyper one. They were leaving with Inuyasha's sword. The sword that Inuyasha had risked his life to obtain and risked even more to keep it.  
  
Kouga gave her a half hug trying to make her feel better about the loss. Kagome's eyes had lost their usual fire. Kouga wished for the old Kagome to return, the one who gave orders and took none. The old Kagome who would fight even when failure was inevitable. Why did that dog-breath mean so much to her.  
  
Kagome pulled herself away from Kouga, either not noticing Kouga's hurt look or not acknowledging it.  
  
"Let's go." Kagome said before leaving for the hut to gather her things. They were going to leave the village today to hunt for the shards. They had put off the shard hunt for far too long. They didn't know how they would do it without Inuyasha's strength but it seemed Kouga was willing to lend them his services, a little too willing in Kagome's opinion. She suspected he had his eyes on the jewel shards that she possessed but she couldn't be sure.  
  
She put her bag onto her pink bike; she took a little longer than usual remembering how Inuyasha would help hold her bag when it got too heavy. She chuckled to herself; he was the reason why her bag was always so heavy. Miroku kept to himself all morning; Sango immediately noticed it when he didn't even notice the woman who came by to sell them some fruits. Sango didn't like to admit it but she was worried about his silent attitude. She didn't ask him about it though; he was probably still contemplating last night's events.  
  
They spent the whole day travelling. Kagome looked straight ahead at the path she was travelling. When she was with Inuyasha, she never paid attention to where she was going because she knew he had her back. Now? Well, now was different.  
  
Kagome rode her bike in the front with Kouga jogging next to her to make sure Kagome could keep up with him. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara in the back. They were heading east, they had heard of a hoard of demons attacking a nearby village and the leader was almost unbeatable. They had speculated immediately that he might possess a shard. The village wasn't far though; a few days travel would lead them right to it.  
  
They stopped after dark at the village they had just reached. It was a quiet village, peaceful and serene. There was an odd calming fragrance in the air that reminded Kagome of fresh water. There must be a stream nearby.  
  
Miroku offered to exorcise a black cloud that was hovering over the best inn in the village and they were offered food and rooms for the night.  
  
The meal was eaten in silence. Miroku had grown quieter over the afternoon and he left the inn abruptly after the meal was done. Sango directed a confused and worried look at Kagome who tilted her head slightly in the direction of the door. Sango nodded and took off after the monk who she had started loving even though she didn't acknowledge it yet.  
  
Kagome and Kouga were left alone in the room. She wandered over to the window to gaze at the silent beauty of the night wondering where they would end up and whether or not they would be able to complete the jewel now that he was not around anymore.  
  
_He still protects you. Even after death._ So he hadn't broken his promise.  
  
_I wonder where he is._ She thought to herself _Is he always watching? Or only at certain times?_  
  
She was still lost in her thoughts when She felt the presence of another warm body next to her. She had barely turned her head to look at this new person when warm arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and pulled her into a soft but firm chest.  
  
Kagome started to protest; she squirmed in his grasp in an attempt to get away from him but afraid of hurting his feelings at the same time. As a response, he tightened his arms around her and pushed his face into the hollow of her neck to inhale her intoxicating scent. Kouga was in heaven; all he could experience was pure bliss at having her so close to him. So near him and there was no half-demon bastard to stop him from taking her.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome started, she didn't want him to do this, not so early after the incident, "Please don't..."  
  
"Why?" Kouga asked pulling his face away from her to look at her dark eyes. She pulled her eyes away from him when the first contact was made. "Why not? You are my woman."  
  
Kagome couldn't speak. What should she tell him? That she loved Inuyasha? But Inuyasha was dead and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. No, he's not coming back at all. She also didn't have the heart to tell him she loved another man when she knew he loved her.  
  
She decided that it would be best if her actions did the talking. With one strong push she broke the awkward embrace and backed away until she was a good few feet away from him.  
  
Kouga looked hurt again. He looked at her questioning look, his eyes soft with tension and worry, probing her, nudging her to explain herself. Silence greeted those wondering eyes. Suddenly, his eyes turned hard again and his gaze turned from questioning to accusing.  
  
"Its that dog-breath, isn't it?" Kouga snapped. Kagome winced at the pain and venom in his voice.  
  
Once again, Kagome decided to keep silent than confirm his suspicions.  
  
Kouga closed the distance separating them with few short strides and held her shoulders firmly, not painfully but strongly. His face only inches from hers, he whispered, "Why? Why can't you forget him?" He brought one hand to pull her chin up slightly so that he could look at the dark eyes he had fallen in love with, "He is dead, he died and is not coming back. I'm here though; aren't I?"  
  
Kagome's gaze faltered, she removed her eyes from Kouga's strong but handsome face to study the stone floor. She tried her hardest to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but she failed miserably. She fought another losing battle as a defiant tear fell out of her right eye leaving a silver trail in its wake.  
  
Kouga let his hands cup her face, one thumb wiping away the tear that had escaped the confines of her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I love you Kagome," He whispered, bringing his face closer than ever. Kagome heart sped up, all tears forgotten, she looked for a way to get out of his embrace without hurting his feelings too much.  
  
"I will always protect you," Kouga' words went unheard as Kagome went into full-mode panic. _He's going to kiss me! Oh shit._ His face moved closer still. _What should I do?_ His lips were so close that she could feel his warmth radiating off of them. _Damn his feelings._ With one strong push, she managed to loosen his grip enough to back away several steps. _Don't run._ She told herself. _Don't run. It'll only worsen the blow._  
  
Kouga stood quiet. He had dropped his head, letting his fringe of dark hair hide his eyes making his expression unreadable.  
  
"So that's it then..." He started, "I'll never be able to take his place, will I?"  
  
_Forget about his feelings. RUN!!  
_  
Somehow Kagome managed to stand her ground.  
  
Kouga made eye contact with her again, his eyes challenging her to deny him, begging even. "Kouga...I..." Kagome felt the need to say something. Anything. "Its too soon."  
  
"I understand." He walked over to her and wrapped her in a strong embrace. His arms were strong and warm and they made her feel loved. She wanted to pull away again but her body refused to oblige.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. "So that means there is a chance?"  
  
Kagome laughed at his antics. No matter what she says to him, or doesn't say in this case, he always looks at the side that he favours. Don't know about a husband, but he makes a great friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------

"Did you get it?" A dark figure sitting on the floor questioned, his smooth voice devoid of any emotion, the question the only indicator that he had noticed the new presence in the room.  
  
"A barrier kept us out." Piercing red eyes answered his query. The tall delicate figure of the woman lingered at the door afraid to come any closer to the silent shadow.  
  
"Hn..." The figure grunted, then shifted in its place, the rustling of soft cloth against silky skin breaking the heavy silence followed by a quiet yet demanding call, "Kanna."  
  
A young child appeared in the doorway, a small round mirror clutched tightly in front of her chest. Her face, an unhealthy pale colour, was stony and expressionless. Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were dark and empty. She seemed oblivious to her master's obvious disappointment.  
  
"Did you do what I asked of you?" Long black hair slipped off of his bare shoulder as he pulled the Shikon Jewel from the folds of his robes. Kanna nodded silently, the air becoming pregnant with silence again.  
  
"So it seems..." The figure turned around suddenly and made eye contact with the older sibling, red meeting black, "you are the only one who has failed in your task, Kagura, does it not?"  
  
He had stood up, his bare chest reflecting the small amount of moonlight seeping in through the window. He was the embodiment of grace and beauty itself. It seemed that the saying 'the path to hell is the most lavish' is true. His dark eyes continued to interrogate her, demand an explanation from her yet at the same time refusing to believe any excuses.  
  
Kagura shifted, uneasy in the constant gaze of her master; the master she hated so much. It wasn't her mistake they had such a strong barrier around that miserable half-demon's grave. Stronger than she had expected. True, they had a miko and monk but the barrier spoke of true experience and power; something none of them had granted their age. Overall, it was too powerful for her to break. "The barrier..." Kagura had to try to defend herself, even though she knew it was futile.  
  
"Silence." He wrapped his fingers around the incomplete jewel. A bright light shone through his hand before turning dark and coming out of his hand in waves. The waves surrounded his body completely, hiding him from the view of the two siblings. Kanna stood silently in the corner, looking as though nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Kagura on the other hand got uncomfortable. She knew what was happening and she never liked it one bit.  
  
Kagura fought the urge to summon her winds and escape this place before another of her master's incarnations arrives. Past experiences told her that they were never very pleasant and will most likely attempt to kill the first person they see out of pure confusion. She had felt like that the day she had opened her eyes to see her master towering over her naked body, telling her that she was his incarnation and thus belonged to him. Oh, how she had longed to kill him then.  
  
Countless moments later, the darkness dissipated revealing one large figure of the man slightly bent from exhaustion and another smaller, more delicate frame of a girl lying naked on the floor apparently unconscious. The girl had her legs pulled up to her chest in a fetal position, her upper body twisted so that she was facing the ground. Her long icy clue hair was sprawled on her back and covered most of her legs.  
  
"Do not fail me again, Kagura" He spoke, sounding just a little tired, "or I will be forced to dispose of you."  
  
Kagura took an involuntary step back. Her master noticed it and let a ghost of a smile grace his perfect lips.  
  
"For now, my newest incarnation will complete your task."

* * *

**A/N: **eh heh... just so you know '------x--------' indicates scene change.

And i am not exactly japanese and I absolutely hate it when American names are introduced in Japanese manga bc the author couldn't think of a japanese name. I DO NOT have any idea what to name this new character. Please suggest some names, I'll pick the one I like. And it would be really cool if the names mean something so I could put that in the story. BTW the new incarnation is a temptress (SPOILER!!!!!!!!!) and controls the ice element ... hence the blue hair. so anything that incorporates thesetwo would be GREAT!!!! no pressure though, I'll take anything. Thanx!!!!! I feel like I ask too much of you ppl, I ask you questions and plot suggestions and then names!!!! I suck.

And uh... do you ppl want lemons???? let me know.


	7. Return

**Disclaimer:** Never owned nothing.  
  
**A/N:** Was my last chapter so bad??? I knew it sucked but 2 reviews? Only 2? Come on have a heart. Is nobody reading this?? The only reason I wrote this chapter was coz two people are still reading it and that I was myself curious as to what would happen.  
  
Now, on with the story...if anyone is reading this that is.  
  
Chapter 7: **Return**  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as she jumped into the well to get home. Three months had passed since Inuyasha's death and her accusing nightmares had subsided, except for a few seldom ones. The shard hunt still did not have as much enthusiasm in it as it had during Inuyasha's leadership, but they had managed to gather a grand total of four shards after the death. Not exactly impressive but with the jewel almost complete, it was getting harder and harder to come across jewel shards.  
  
She had told her family about the loss about two weeks after the death and they had been very supportive. Souta (spelling??) was heartbroken when the news of his hero's demise reached him. She thought he was still in denial but since he was barely ten, she didn't destroy his hopes of Inuyasha's return. Today, she had other news to tell her family. She, Kagome Higurashi, had received her first kiss.  
  
Kagome practically jumped out of the well to get to the house. She was so excited. True, she had seen lots of people kiss before, but she had no idea it would feel so good. It still hurt that it wasn't Inuyasha's lips that were pressed on her own, but she had found love again. Well, she had found someone who loved her, even if she didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
Her mother should be held responsible for the relationship she has found herself in. It was her mother who told her that it's better to be with someone who loves you rather than one you love but who doesn't return the feelings. Inuyasha, if he was still alive, would be pining after Kikyo, so she'd still be alone.  
  
It just sucked that Kouga couldn't cross over to the modern era, or she would have made him meet her friends. She was having a sleepover tonight. Her friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, insisted that she spend some time with them so Kagome suggested a sleepover during the weekend. It was perfect since her mother and grandfather were going to visit her aunt. Kagome's mother was more than happy to see her daughter acting like a regular sixteen year old. Ayumi had then invited a couple of the guys to watch movies with them. Hojo and a couple of his friends who were supposedly the 'cool' guys in school were coming. The girls couldn't stop giggling about it when they told her. Strange, how Kagome felt that these were petty things to be happy about.  
  
She opened the door and happily greeted the empty house.  
  
_Huh?_ Kagome thought, _where is everyone?  
_  
"Kagome!!!" Souta ran into the living room followed shortly by Ayumi and Eri. Frankly, Kagome was a little surprised that they were so early.  
  
"I thought you had forgotten. You're late." Ayumi said with a friendly smile on her face.  
  
_Me?? Late?? Oh no._ "I'm late?" Kagome questioned. Ayumi and Eri nodded happily. Oh, Her friends didn't know that the two-timing bastard was dead. "Hmm..." Kagome realized when she looked at the time. She was late. They were supposed to meet her at 6 pm and Kagome was almost two hours late.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll be ready in a minute." With that Kagome ran up to her room to change out of her dirty green and white school uniform.  
  
Ayumi just smiled and Eri looked confused. Kagome was still changing when she heard the doorbell ring. Yuki must be here.  
  
Yuki had gotten the movies they were supposed to watch hence she was late. They sat in the living room watching TV until the guys showed up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------X----------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
A group of four guys made their way to the Higurashi shrine, looking forward to spending sometime with the girls. They were the popular guys in school and Kagome's absence in school had turned her into a mysterious girl. Hojo, however, had made it clear that he liked Kagome so none of them were to make any moves on her. Hojo was a very quiet guy and his friends respected him. The group consisted of the brown eyed, brown haired calm gentle Hojo, and blonde brown-eyed spontaneous boy named Jonouchi; brown haired, dark eyed calm but easily angered Honda and brown haired blue-eyed egoistic Seto (recognize them anyone?)  
  
"Yo, Hojo," Jonouchi's voice shattered the calm silence, "this Kagome you are always talking about, how come I've never seen her?"  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Honda added. Seto just kept his eyes on the road but kept his ears on the conversation.  
  
"She's been ill a lot recently, she doesn't come to school very often." Hojo answered quietly.  
  
"Oh, hope its not contagious." Jonouchi spoke up with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"But look at the brighter side, absence makes the heart grow fonder, don't you think?" Honda piped in. Jonouchi broke into hysterical laughter and patted on Honda for thinking it up and nearly doubled up when he saw Hojo's beet-red face.  
  
Seto stopped suddenly, nearly knocking the other guys onto the hard cement floor.  
  
"Hey man, wh..." Seto grabbed Jonouchi's mouth with one hand while putting a finger to his lips with the other. Jonouchi nodded meekly and Honda started sneaking up to the door of the small shrine that contained the ancient well.  
  
The group froze when they heard a muffled groan from the inside. Jonouchi and Honda pulled out a small pocketknife from their pockets and signalled Hojo to go get Kagome and call 911.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and a shadow jumped out of the shrine. It seemed surprised by the boys standing in front and made a dash for the house. Jonouchi knew that there were no men in the house at that moment and the shadow was definitely that of a man.  
  
Not thinking straight and keeping the man out of the house being his only priority, Jonouchi jumped on the man to stop him. He jumped onto the man's back and felt something warm seep into his shirt onto his chest, the man hissed in pain before whispering, "Kagome."  
  
Jonouchi realized that this man knew Kagome, and tried to get off of him but Honda had thought that Jonouchi was being threatened by the man and was now holding the knife to the other guy's throat.  
  
Kagome rushed outside when Hojo came to tell her that a guy was sneaking around in the shrine and called 911. Kagome's main concern was that a demon had managed to find out how the well worked and had crossed over to the modern era.  
  
It was dark in the courtyard, Damn the new moon, brings nothing but trouble. Kagome's thought was cut short when she saw the scene in front of her. Jonouchi was sitting on the man's back and Honda had his head pulled back with one hand and a knife to his throat with the other. The man was in a difficult position and hence they seemed safe for now.  
  
Kagome pulled out the flashlight she had grabbed on her way out and switched it on.  
  
Kagome froze. The flashlight dropped from her hand as her friends rushed to see what had upset her so much. Meanwhile, Jonouchi had realized in the light of the flashlight that he was drenched in another's blood and had jumped off of the man and taken off his shirt.  
  
"Hojo," Kagome said softly, "please call 911 and tell them it was a false alarm." Then she turned to Honda, "Honda, please put that knife away."  
  
Worried, Honda reluctantly put his knife away but not before painfully banging the bloody boy's face into the ground.  
  
"Kagome, what...?" Hojo's question was cut short when Kagome dropped onto her knees in front of the shadow and pulled his head into her lap.  
  
"Ayumi, Yuki, Eri, please take Jonouchi inside." She turned to Honda and Seto, "please help me carry him inside."  
  
Honda grunted and Seto gave a curt nod before grabbing the unconscious boy's legs and Honda grabbed the boy's shoulders, wincing when his hands came in contact with fresh warm blood.  
  
Kagome had them carry him to her room where she silently took his shirt off and worked on his injuries.  
  
_He's alive? But how? Why?_

Her friends were an asset; they helped her wash his wounds and tend to them. Kagome knew she owed them an explanation but they could wait until Inuyasha had stopped bleeding.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------

"I'm sorry for all that," Kagome found herself saying to a fleet of police cars that had appeared at her doorstep, "It was all a misunderstanding."  
  
The police left after sometime, after Kagome managed to persuade them that there is no need to search the area. She still hadn't found enough time to wash the blood off of the shrine steps and she didn't want to have to explain that.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully in her bed upstairs. His bloody clothes had been taken off and the pants had created a problem; they were filled with dirt and blood and they had to be removed. However, Kagome didn't want to be there to witness the unveiling. Jonouchi had volunteered and Seto had helped. Hojo looked more or less betrayed and Kagome had to say something.  
  
"Umm...guys?" She didn't need to call for their attention; they were all eyeing her with big confused looks, "meet Inuyasha."  
  
They were in the living room and Kagome was glad that Inuyasha wouldn't be disturbed by the loud arguments and questions that were to follow.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"_The_ Inuyasha?" Yuki questioned.  
  
Eri couldn't be left behind, "You mean...he's _the_ two timing bastard?"  
  
"Okay, okay, let's not get insulting here." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Too many questions were plaguing her mind and answers were scarce.  
  
"What was he doing in the shrine?"  
  
"Why is he all bloody?"  
  
"Can you wash my shirt?"  
  
"You still didn't dump him, did you?"  
  
"Don't tell me you still care for him."  
  
"Can somebody please give me a shirt?"  
  
"Did you... do that with him?"  
  
"Oh my god, that's it isn't it? You did ...that, didn't you?"  
  
"No, no!" Kagome answered quickly. "I didn't sleep with him ok? If that's what you mean."  
  
Everybody except Honda, Jonouchi and Seto looked relieved. Honda was staring at the ceiling and Seto had taken a book from the shelf and was browsing through it. Jonouchi, well he was eyeing everybody else's shirts.  
  
"Look," Kagome tried to explain, "He's..."  
  
"Kagome?" she spun around at the weak call from behind her. There he was, standing at the door with one hand holding the sheet she had covered him with in place, the other hand grasping the doorframe for support.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to realize suddenly that there were other people in the room, including girls, and blushed a deep crimson when he realized that he only had a bed sheet covering him.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome spoke softly to him closing the distance between them _Oh my God! He's alive. I can't believe it. He's alive._ "You're wounded, you shouldn't be moving."  
  
"Keh..." Inuyasha lifted his chin up to add an air of authority around him, "This is nothing... I'll be as good as new by morning."  
  
_What?  
_  
Kagome's face suddenly fell and Inuyasha started studying her expression wondering what he had said to upset her so.  
  
"Really Kagome," He tried to reassure her, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't say that!" Kagome snapped, "don't ever say that." She fought a losing battle with her tears and her eyes glazed over.  
  
Ayumi and Yuki rushed over to console her while the guys just stared. Well, Jonouchi looked glad that someone else was topless besides him and Seto was looking at them with interest apparently forgotten about his book.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her, wondering what to say to her to make her stop crying.  
  
"Don't cry." _LAME!  
_  
"I'm not crying!" Kagome said louder still, wiping her eyes furiously to prove that she wasn't crying.  
  
"You are too." Inuyasha couldn't let this go, something he said had upset her and he was going to make her stop crying, but to do that he first had to prove that she was crying. "Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
Kagome wiped at her eyes furiously again, "You are such a jerk. I'm going home. Don't try to come get me."  
  
With that she turned around to leave when she realized that she was 'home'.  
  
She turned around to see Inuyasha smirking. He took his free hand and softly wiped away a stray tear that had survived Kagome's violent wipes.  
  
Hojo suddenly appeared next to Kagome and batted Inuyasha's hand away, his tone accusing, "you made her cry."  
  
Inuyasha sent a single death glare his way, which shut him up for good; Hojo stood his ground however still holding Kagome's hand. Hojo was quiet, no doubt, however her friends were just starting with him.  
  
"How dare you make her cry like that?"  
  
"You know you are the coldest two timing bastard ever." Inuyasha flinched when he heard the word 'bastard' but realized that she didn't mean it that way.  
  
"Let her go." He said so softly that it was almost inaudible. Kagome looked to up to see Inuyasha regarding Hojo with a very cold stare, "I said let her go."  
  
"No." His words were strong but his voice was quivering.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha clenching his fist and grinding his teeth to keep from punching the guy's lights out; she untangled her hand from a protesting brown haired boy and used that hand to gently caress his left cheek.  
  
"I missed you." Inuyasha looked into her eyes at that point, his expression softening immediately. He smiled softly at her but remained quiet.  
  
Kagome eyed the room full of teenagers.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we won't be able to watch any movies tonight." Everybody looked at her with understanding, except Seto; he looked bored. Kagome decided that she didn't like him too much.  
  
"Can I umm...if its not too much trouble...can I get a shirt?" Jonouchi asked sheepishly.  
  
Kagome smiled and said that he could have one of her father's leftover shirts and she will give him his shirt back at school.  
  
A few hours later, all her friends had left reluctantly. Hojo had been most persistent; he refused to leave Kagome alone with Inuyasha. Many death glares and threatening hand gestures later, he left.  
  
Kagome forced Inuyasha back into her room. His wounds had opened up during the whole 'discussion' and the bandages covering a huge part of his chest were soaked in blood. Souta had miraculously slept through all of the commotion and presently had no idea that his hero had been reincarnated.  
  
Kagome went to her room after getting some 'ramen' for Inuyasha. It was dark there and she could barely make out a shadow slumped on her bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. Kagome switched the lights on only to have him tell her to 'make it dark again'. Apparently, he found darkness soothing.  
  
"Here, have something to eat," Kagome handed him the steaming cup of ramen only to have him refuse it with a small jerk of his hand. Strange, he doesn't like ramen anymore?  
  
"Do you want something else then?" He shook his head slightly.  
  
"Let me change your bandages."  
  
"Keh, how will you do that in the dark?" Kagome could hear the smirk in his voice and it made her smile.  
  
"So maybe I should switch the lights on again?"  
  
"No," he said suddenly, he quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from moving to switch the lights on. Kagome put the cup of noodles onto the side table before sitting on the bed, facing Inuyasha.  
  
"Why not?" She said softly. She had no idea how or why he was alive and she was pretty sure the story wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Because," He made no further attempt to complete his sentence. The darkness made it impossible for her to figure out anything by his expression instead, so she went for the old fashion interrogation.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"That's not an answer, Inuyasha." Kagome requested stubbornly.  
  
"Is too."  
  
"No it isn't," Before the argument progressed into a loop, Kagome proceeded to coax him into talking, "please answer me Inuyasha."  
  
"Because," _Here we go again._ Kagome thought to herself, "nobody can see me when it's dark."  
  
Kagome was taken back by his reply; sure she knew what he had been must not be pretty but for him to hope no one saw him...it was heart-wrenching.  
  
"Why would you want no one to see you?"  
  
"Because that's what heaven is like. At least I think it was heaven."  
  
"It was dark in heaven?"  
  
"No...no one could see me in heaven."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was alone...even in heaven? How could one be in heaven if he felt all alone?  
  
Inuyasha snickered. Kagome drew her worried eyes onto his dark form again wondering what would be so funny.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't belong to either side." Kagome gave him a confused look, not like he could see it but he got the message, "first I was neither a demon nor a human. Now, I'm neither living nor dead. I belong nowhere."  
  
Kagome extended her hands to cup his face, he leaned into her touch and they stayed like that for sometime before Kagome whispered softly to him, "You belong here, Inuyasha, with me...with us."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, his violet eyes shining in the dark. Suddenly, he whipped out his arms and grabbed Kagome's middle pulling her into his body, giving her a very awkward embrace. It was awkward no doubt, but it was heartfelt. Kagome grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his warm breath caress the sensitive flesh of her neck and it sent some pleasant shivers through her body; shivers which mysteriously turned into soft warmth that enveloped her heart.  
  
"I missed you Kagome." His lips brushed against her neck when he spoke, sending another wave of shivers through her.  
  
"I thought I'd never get to see you again." His voice faded and Kagome pulled back slightly to see if he was still coherent, he was coherent enough to retaliate the movement. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Kagome felt his hold on her go loose.  
  
She supported his neck with her hand and then lay him down gently on the bed. She gently changed his bandages using a candle for light and then tucked him in. She never got to really see him sleeping, only a select few times earlier. Only this time, she was seeing him after a long time and he looked absolutely angelic in his sleep. Kagome brushed a few strands of his hair aside, and tucked them behind his ear. There were still a few hours to go before the sun rose and those ears would disappear, the strands would be free to reign then.  
  
She tucked the blanket around him one last time before making herself comfortable on the chair in her room. If he needed something, she would be right here...always.

* * *

I loved the name Moero, just I have no idea how its pronounced. I don't wanna keep it Rei coz it sounds like a guy's name to me. I can't keep it Moero since it means fire and well...the newest demon is actually an ice demon...kind off not suiting. I might end up calling her Rei though, if no one gives me any more suggestions. U people broke my heart though... no reviews are worse than flames. Just let me know if I suck, ok?


	8. New Enemies and Unlikely Friends

Disclaimer: Nope...nothing owning yet!!  
  
A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!! Kisses and Flowers to everyone. Cookies and Cakes if u live nearby!!!! I loved all of them!!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all!!!! Things will start getting twisted from the next chapter, while this one will begin to fill in the plot holes from last chapter.  
  
And no...there is no way this fic will turn into a Kouga/Kagome. Inu/Kag forever. Kouga is gonna be the biggest villain in this story, even worse than Naraku. evil laugh BWAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Enjoy the story...  
  
Chapter 8: New Enemies and Unlikely Friends  
  
He groaned when the sunlight hit his pale face. He wasn't used to the strong light, for a lot of reasons that he was willing to forget. He fluttered his honey-golden eyes open and was treated to the sight of a sleeping Kagome. He smiled despite the soreness in his body that had become more pronounced after last night's escapade.  
  
She was sleeping in a very awkward position. Her head was tilted back and she was drooling slightly. He had told her that she drooled at night but she never believed him. That was his Kagome, fighting to protect her pride while at the same time associating with worthless half-dead half-demons. He didn't deserve her.  
  
The light in his eyes dimmed as he figured it would be best to leave her sleeping and go back to the Feudal Era. He had always made a big deal out of letting her go back to her time, but last night had shown him that there were people here who cared about her, in an insane weird way. As he moved to get up, he realized that he was only wearing a bed sheet.  
  
He wrapped the sheet tighter around himself and started to move towards the door when he noted that there was a second presence in the room; one that had been watching him for a long time and was unusually quiet. He looked up to see the small figure of a ten-year-old boy staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey kid," He said hoarsely, his voice coming out lower than intended. It seemed that hearing Inuyasha's voice confirmed that he wasn't a dream and the boy jumped into the room grabbing Inuyasha's legs and burying his face into his bandaged stomach.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't keep his balance and landed loudly on his backside, Souta just continued his tight hug. He felt warm and alive when he felt the little boy press his body against his. He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I thought you were never gonna come." He said into his stomach.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" He ruffled Souta's hair and then sighed as he felt something wet his bandages. He never really was any good with crying people, much less crying children.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome had woken up during the commotion and was not trying to pry the sobbing boy off from Inuyasha's middle, "Let him go, you're hurting him."  
  
At that Souta jumped up and started chanting 'sorry, sorry, sorry'.  
  
Inuyasha smiled again, it seemed that he did that more often around Kagome and his comrades. If anyone had told him only two years ago that he would have friends who would look past his blood and would really care for him and that he would care for them, he would have laughed and told them to wake up. He would have told them that in the real world there are no 'happily ever afters' and the prince never gets the princess. But now, he wished that he does have a happily ever after with Kagome. Funny what an eccentric group of comrades can do to melt a frozen heart.  
  
"Its ok kid," He said softly, which only made Souta's lips quiver once again and he glued himself onto Inuyasha's torso...again. He patted the crying boy's wild hair and sighed.  
  
"And you, Inuyasha, you need a bath." Kagome said in a no nonsense voice. Inuyasha groaned before protesting and losing to a very fired up Kagome.  
  
"Just look at your hair, it is caked with dried up blood. I can't even see the silver anymore."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something before Kagome removed Souta and pushed Inuyasha into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha seated himself on the edge of the bathtub, looking around at the strange contraptions of Kagome's time. Kagome followed five minutes later and then stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she started shaking.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what he had done this time and so only moved to comfort her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said softly.  
  
"Nothing, bad memories." Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome seemed to relax. She tapped her chin thoughtfully while surveying Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" He said a bit irritated.  
  
"I have to wash your hair, but we shouldn't get those bandages wet."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come here a minute Inuyasha," she said with a bright cheery voice and a sweet smile. Uh Oh! Inuyasha moved towards her very slowly while still trying to figure out what was going on in her scheming mind.  
  
As soon as he was within arm's reach, she grabbed his head with both hands and jerked it under the tap and turned the faucet on. Inuyasha jerked his head back up effectively spraying Kagome with dirty water.  
  
"Hey wench, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Washing your hair of course." She said while trying to shove his head under the faucet again.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. He had sprayed Kagome's shirt with water and...well...it was stuck to her chest and...it was transparent. Inuyasha turned fifty shades of red before ducking his head under the faucet to hide his face. How could she not notice? Her shirt's transparent and there is a guy in the same room with her. How could she not notice?  
  
Inuyasha wondered to himself when he felt her hands on his scalp, massaging it lightly. His head started to feel lighter as the water that ran under him was dark with oxygen-deprived blood. He tried to stop himself from purring as Kagome's hands found the sensitive spot behind his ears and started rubbing them. She had been distracted, there was no way she would keep rubbing his ears for so long if she was just washing them.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta's voice floated into the bathroom. Kagome jerked her hands away from his ears and started to rinse out the shampoo from his hair.  
  
"What is it Souta?"  
  
"Mama and Grandpa are here. They won't believe me."  
  
"I'll be right out. Wait."  
  
She pulled his head up with a sigh and wrapped a towel around his shoulders to absorb the excess water before it reached his wounded chest.  
  
Inuyasha found the extra water in his hair extremely uncomfortable and decided to take care of it himself. As soon as Kagome turned around to open the door, he shook his head, very much like a drenched dog, to get rid of the excess moisture. Kagome got sprayed again.  
  
She exited the bathroom looking like she was the one who had a bath, with her clothes on.  
  
Inuyasha followed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Do you plan to meet my mother, who is a woman, and my Grandpa while all you're wearing is a bed sheet?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer instead he blushed...again.  
  
"Wait here, I'll give you something to wear."  
  
She left him waiting over there with Souta. He still looked like he could burst into tears any minute. He moved to console him when thankfully Kagome arrived with a very familiar red bundle.  
  
Inuyasha practically jumped at her when he saw his fire-rat robes in her possession. Kagome laughed at him before telling him to change in her room while she put on proper clothes too. He ran into her room before she could see his red face, her shirt still wasn't dry.  
  
When he opened the door a few minutes later, he found her mother and grandfather staring at him. Her grandfather plastered a few purifying spells on his face and her mother just gaped.  
  
"How? How?" her mother stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha was steadily growing uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. He didn't like being noticed. First he started fidgeting with his hands. Then he started staring at them, trying to forget that two people were staring at him. Well, just one was staring at him, Kagome's grandfather was trying to figure out why his scrolls weren't working and had forgotten about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome appeared a minute later, dressed in a light blue jeans and wearing a warm blue-grey sweater. She noticed Inuyasha's uneasiness and decided to intervene.  
  
"Souta, I told you to wait before calling Mama." She lightly scolded the ten-year-old.  
  
"Mama, Grandpa, Inuyasha's alive." She said happily. There was a slight skip in every step she took which only amplified the fact that she was happy.  
  
"But how?" Mama just continued to stare.  
  
"I don't know Mama, he hasn't told me that yet." Inuyasha dropped his gaze to the floor so that he would not have to acknowledge her questioning gaze. She didn't need to know how he had been brought back.  
  
"I have to go." He said softly to Kagome. She nodded and then waved cheerfully to her family.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when I get back, okay?" She waved again, "Bye."  
  
Kagome picked up her heavy bag and started leaving when Inuyasha took the bag from her and heaved it onto his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha don't..."  
  
"Keh, You'll never learn will you? Try getting less things next time." Kagome only smiled and then stood on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek. Then she turned around abruptly and jumped into the well. Inuyasha stood frozen to the ground.  
  
Did she ...did she just kiss me?  
  
Inuyasha tried to fight the burning sensation that flooded his face and then jumped into the well after her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------X-------------- --------------------------------------- "You failed me again Kagura." His smooth voice travelled across the room and reached the red-eyed demoness standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kanna failed you too master." She tried to defend herself.  
  
"Silence." He sounded really mad. His voice was quiet yet demanding, "this was her first mistake, which has brought me much trouble. However, this is your last."  
  
"Master, please, I tried to get him. I really did. He escaped."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"I was going to kill him when Rei suddenly jumped in between me and Inuyasha..."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be reduced to pointing fingers, Kagura."  
  
"But Rei let him get away."  
  
"Rei was the reason why our plan progressed, she is an asset to our group not to mention the newest addition. I would prefer it if you do not point fingers at those I trust."  
  
Kagura was hurt. He didn't trust her. True, she had messed up more than she bargained for but still it hurt to hear it said out loud. She knew it was worthless to try and prove her point.  
  
"What is my punishment?"  
  
Naraku smiled. His eyes gleamed with anticipation and Kagura shook where she stood.  
  
"Kanna." The small girl appeared beside him when he called her, "you know what to do."  
  
"Yes." The mirror in her hands started to glow as Kagura felt her body started to weaken and collapse.  
  
"You will not cause any more trouble for me Kagura."  
  
With that, he turned to face the small ghostly girl.  
  
"That will be all, Kanna." She disappeared with a small curt nod f her head.  
  
"Rei." He called out to the otherwise empty room.  
  
"Yes my lord?" A tall slender girl appeared behind him. Her icy blue hair reached below her waist while her emerald-green eyes analyzed her surroundings. She wore a navy dress with a flowing skirt that danced with every step. Her shirt exposed her smooth creamy back and long slender arms while leaving the rest to the watcher's imagination.  
  
"Are Kagura's accusations true?"  
  
"I am not familiar with the accusations that you speak of." Her voice was soft, melodious and yet chilling. She had the kind of voice that could force people into submission, it reminded one of everything one loved and yet at the same time froze their heart with contempt and lust.  
  
This was by far Naraku's most powerful incarnation. He himself was not immune to her spells and charm. The only way he could carry out a conversation with her is if he didn't gaze upon her heavenly beauty.  
  
"She accused you of letting the half-demon escape."  
  
"Half-demon?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Naraku fought the urge to look at her beautiful face. He restrained himself from turning around and facing her, taking in her breathtaking beauty. He heard her skirt move as she moved to his right slightly.  
  
"I believe he was human." He couldn't see her face and so could not figure out if what she had said was true. Her voice was a deception and she could not be trusted.  
  
"He's half-human, half-demon."  
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Kanna's mistake." He dismissed any further questions by one swift gesture of his hand, "now, it's your turn to recite last night's events."  
  
And she told him. She had been summoned after the human had already been reincarnated. Naraku had been furious and had nearly killed Kanna and Kagura right there and then. The human was confused and oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't notice his lack of clothing and looked at every one of the demons standing in front of his without fear in his eyes. His gaze lingered at Naraku, however, and with contempt of such magnitude that it frightened Rei.  
  
He had lunged at Naraku's body only to be thrown aside by one small jerk of her master's hand.  
  
"Pitiful." He had said. He had left Kagura and Rei to take care of this human. Kagura had immediately proceeded to finish him off while Rei had been mystified by his lack of fear. She had wanted him to live, so that she could find out more about him. Find out why Naraku and wanted to resurrect him, why he wanted to have him on his side. However, is she let him get away then Naraku will surely have her head. Curiosity killed the cat, and she had only one word for the one who said that, 'Meow'.  
  
Rei thought quickly as Kagura hit the man first with her Wind Blades. The human braced himself for the impact and was left bloody and unconscious. As Rei moved to protect him, there was a flash of white from somewhere and she saw Inuyasha stand up, his hair white and eyes a deep crimson. However before she could have a good look at him, his eyes returned to the violet that they were as his hair returned to black.  
  
Intrigued beyond compare, her curiosity won over her fear of punishment and she produced a wall of ice in front of the mysterious human, which withstood the next Wind Blade attack from Kagura.  
  
Kagura gave her look of deep mistrust and sent her next attack directed at Rei. Rei let Kagura harm her; it would only help her alibi. In the meantime she froze the wall behind Inuyasha and he broke it with one swift kick before fleeing into the night.  
  
She had laughed at Kagura's expression of shock and anger and had fled after the human. She had followed him and watched him. He had first stolen a few clothes that were set out to dry and after dressing himself, had done the strangest thing. He had jumped into a well. She had tried to look for him afterwards but had failed. It seemed that he had vanished.  
  
She didn't tell all this to Naraku of course. She told him that Kagura had attacked Rei when she had tried to harm Inuyasha and had then destroyed the wall with her Wind Blade attack and allowed him to escape. She had her wounds to show that her story was not an alibi and Naraku had fallen for it.  
  
She felt bad for blaming Kagura and having her soul stolen, but it was survival of the fittest and she was going to find out what made that particular human so important. ---------------------------------------------------------X------------------ ---------------------------------------  
  
It has to be Inuyasha, there is no way he could ever mistake that scent. It had to be him. The fact that it led right to Kagome's well didn't help matters very much either.  
  
Kouga punched the side of the well creating a huge dent on the side. If Kagome had been on his side of the well, he would have destroyed it to make sure that dog-breath would never see his Kagome again.  
  
My Kagome! Mine! He punched the side of the well again and watched it crumble with mild satisfaction.  
  
He will make sure that the dogface never touches his Kagome again. Even is it means he'll have to play a little game. Kouga smiled as he formulated a plan. When he's done with the two of them, Kagome will hate Inuyasha and Inuyasha will be dead and buried...for good this time.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA what did I tell ya???? Evil Kouga!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA 


	9. Twisted Fates

**Disclaimer:** No characters that you recognize are my creation. The rest are mine.  
  
**A/N:** I had to get this piece out before the end of the day. That's why its here so soon. I had nothing to do and the story is kinda going along on its own. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome. Just let me know if you think anyone is out of character and I'll make the necessary changes.  
  
My sister's rantings:

YAAAI! Kouga wants to get Kagome and so does Inu Yasha (Man, kagome is lucky, I WANNA BE HER!) Inu Yasha dies but comes back due to Naraku and Kikyo (Damned woman, KIKYO SHOULD DIE!!!! BURN IN HELL!!!) So anyways, Inu Yasha is back and he is gonna kill Kouga who was making moves on HIS woman... I mean his girlfriend, Kagome (Lucky bitch) So anyways, dog kills wolf and gets girl. Girl and dog live happily ever after (They take over wolf's possessions) And Kikyo dies. By... someone... not significant. Anyhoo!! Naraku continues to do stuff but soon dies too. After dog and girl are old, they die too. But Miroku lives forever!! (I love him) Everybody else dies! Rejoice people!! THE END  
  
The story....  
  
Chapter 9: **Twisted Fates.**  
  
Sango put a wet cloth to Miroku's forehead. His fever was not subsiding. He had disappeared last night without a word and had returned with a fever. He had been unconscious since then. It was a good sign that he had a fever; it meant that his body was fighting whatever he had acquired.  
  
All Sango knew was that she had seen him chasing after a woman who had her face hidden in a shawl. He had said nothing since he had returned. He had done that before when he had gotten distracted by a mantis with the skin of a woman. Maybe it was a similar case this time, if only he'd wake up.  
  
As if on cue, he stirred and fluttered his dark eyes open. He had broken out into sweat and he closed his eyes immediately against the light in the room. Sango covered the opening to the hut with the straw curtain and Miroku opened his eyes again.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sango asked him, trying to keep her worry and annoyance out of her voice. If only he could control his lecherous ways then he would not be such an easy target for female demons.  
  
Miroku opened and closed his mouth several times before muttering hoarsely, "water..." and then he swallowed dryly in an attempt to wet his parched throat.  
  
Sango put a pouch of water to his lips and he drank hungrily. He looked a lot better after his thirst had been quenched. Maybe he would talk now. After helping him to sit up, she asked him about his whereabouts last night.  
  
"What are you talking about dear Sango?" He looked genuinely confused. He took another drink of water.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Sango asked a bit more forcefully.  
  
He frowned in concentration and then tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I was right here, after Lady Kagome left, I came here and I've been here since."  
  
Sango was first perplexed. He had not been there most of last night and had appeared just before dawn. Then she knew it, it was right in her face...he was lying.  
  
"What do you take me for?" She said each word slowly and strongly, "do you think that I am blind? That I would not see you come back at the break of dawn? Do you think that I am so stupid that I will believe your pathetic lie?" She was screaming by the end of it.  
  
"Sango," He looked really confused and even worried...about Sango, "I was here all last night."  
  
He stared at her a bit more and then touched her cheek to show his concern, "Are you feeling all right?"

-------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------  
  
"I don't believe him." Sango told Shippo, "I saw him leave with another woman. I was not hallucinating."  
  
"I saw him go with another woman too." Shippo piped in, "You were not hallucinating."  
  
"I don't know, Shippo." She voiced her concern, "he genuinely doesn't remember leaving. Either that or he suddenly got a boost in his acting skills."  
  
"How is Miroku feeling now?" Shippo grabbed a handful of flowers from the bank of the river they were at. Sango was washing her exterminator uniform; it had gotten dirty in their last encounter with a giant cockroach.  
  
"He looks fine. One minute he had a very high fever, next minute he's fine and talking like nothing's wrong with him. He won't even believe me when I told him he had a fever." She rubbed vigorously at her uniform, "Damn stains."  
  
"Do you think he's hiding something from us?" Shippo asked casually. Sango looked thoughtful before trying a completely different approach to remove the stains from her uniform. She stood up and started thrashing the uniform on one of the rocks.  
  
"Damn monk..." she muttered to herself, "first he disappears then gets sick then lies then..." she continued on. Shippo tuned out her ranting before noticing the scent in the air, it was faint but it was there.  
  
Shippo dropped the flowers and stepped out from the flowerbed to take a longer sniff. Sango saw Shippo taking long deep breaths and then drop to his knees to sniff the ground. He had found a scent.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" She forgot her exterminator garb, letting it lie at her feet.  
  
"That scent..." he sniffed once again before breaking into a run. Sango ran after him to see what he had found.  
  
Sango noted that they were nearing the well; from time to time Shippo would stop to smell the air and then continue with his run to the well.  
  
When they got there, they found Kouga leaning against one of the trees looking very frustrated. The side of the well was destroyed and neither of them had to second-guess what had happened to it.  
  
"I assume Kagome hasn't arrived yet." Sango commented, Kouga growled instead confirming her suspicion.  
  
Shippo continued sniffing the air and climbed onto the ledge of the still intact side of the well. "He's..." Shippo shut up when he saw the look Kouga gave him.  
  
"Who?" Sango questioned. They didn't have time to answer as Kagome suddenly heaved herself out of the well.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga looked genuinely happy to see her and then added later, "Where is he?"  
  
His look soured when a blur of red and silver jumped out of the well. With one swift movement, Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her towards himself. Sango gaped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't notice her though, he was glaring at Kouga. He whipped out his right arm and attempted to grab a non- existent sword.  
  
"Miss your sword Inuyasha?" Kouga spat out, venom laced with every word.  
  
"I don't need my sword to kill the likes of you." He said while cracking his knuckles loudly, "Hands off of her!" He yelled at him.  
  
"Yelling will get you nowhere, Inuyasha." Kouga moved in front of Kagome in the pretext of protecting her.  
  
_No one, I mean NO ONE protects Kagome but me._ Inuyasha lunged at Kouga who grabbed Kagome and held her bridal style and moved out Inuyasha's attack range.  
  
"Kouga let me go." Kagome told Kouga, quietly but firmly. Kouga let her go reluctantly. She ran over to Inuyasha as soon as her feet hit the ground and took his hand. Kouga just watched, his face held an unimaginable amount of hatred and bitterness, which Inuyasha noticed and answered with one of his very annoying smirks.  
  
"Sango, Shippo?" Kagome called to them, Sango's jaw was still hanging. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was alive and he was fighting with Kouga over Kagome as if nothing even happened.  
  
"Inuyasha's alive!" Kagome said it as if it explained everything. She tightened her hold on his hand and led him towards the exterminator and fox- demon.  
  
Kouga watched. _His_ Kagome was holding the dogface's hand. _His_ Kagome had demanded to be released from his hold. _His _Kagome had chosen that half-dead bastard instead of him._ His_ Kagome.  
  
_But not for long._ He plotted; _you will be mine Kagome, even if the bastard has to die a second time for it.  
_  
He left the friends to themselves, choosing to devise a plan that would destroy that half-demon's life in privacy.

-----------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was happy to be with his friends again. His mood had been destroyed the moment he had seen the wolf touch Kagome, but he was feeling light again. Another fact that led to his unusual elation was the fact that Kagome was still holding his hand.  
  
They made their way to Kaede's hut. Everybody was chatting non-stop. Kagome kept telling them about the events of last night, they laughed when she told them about a boy named Jonouchi's shirt and how they found Inuyasha. She thankfully skipped the little chat they had after her friends had left.  
  
Shippo was happy, wait... he was not just happy he was way beyond happy. He looked like someone had filled a castle with chocolate and given the key to him. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to hit him on the head as he normally did whenever he said something stupid. He just looked so damn happy.  
  
"I see you're alive, Inuyasha." Everybody looked up to see a purple and blue clad person standing a few feet away from them, the rings in his staff jingling pleasantly.  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha moved to greet his friend. They had started off at the wrong foot but this perverted monk had earned Inuyasha's trust.  
  
Everyone froze as Miroku took his staff and struck Inuyasha on the side of his head just as he reached him. Inuyasha, caught by surprise, didn't have enough time to duck or move out of the way. The staff connected painfully with the side of his head propelling him sideways. He landed on his knees and shook his head to get rid of the increasing pain. Bad idea, the shaking made him dizzy instead.  
  
Kagome and Sango moved to restrain Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you monk?" Sango screamed into his ear. Miroku didn't seem to notice the two girls dangling off of his arms. His eyes were fixed on Inuyasha, murder clear in their dark depths.  
  
"You will stay away from me if you value your life." With that he pushed his arms back throwing Kagome to one side and sending Sango propelling in the other direction. He moved to remove the beads from his right hand, "I almost got you once half-breed, and I won't lose again."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------------  
  
_I cannot believe he escaped me. How could he? The wards could hold a hoard of demons twice as powerful as Inuyasha, then how?_  
  
Kikyo summoned her soul demons since last night's events had exhausted her. She had revived Inuyasha three months ago; he had never caused any trouble. Well, apart from the fact that he was a full demon and didn't lose any chance of putting her down. She had suffered more insults in those last three months than in her years of hunting demons. He had criticized her, hurled such obscenities at her than the undead miko had cringed.  
  
Three months... three months and he had caused no problem. She had hidden him the farthest room in the basement of an unknown ruined temple. There was no way anyone could have known Inuyasha's current residence let alone break through the wards and assist his escapade. Then how?  
  
All she knew was that he had started to scream and snarl suddenly and had started to pound the walls with his bare shoulder. She had put up purifying wards to discourage Inuyasha from attempting an escape. Each thrust burned a little more of his shoulder, before long the floor was coated in blood. Inuyasha, however, was just starting. When his one arm went limp from all the burns and numbing pain, he turned around and began the assault with the other one.  
  
Kikyo had been forced to strengthen her wards. Never in her life had she been forced to do such a thing. One flick of her hand was enough to put up barriers of the strongest kind, nearly impossible to break.  
  
Yet one demon, one half-breed demon had managed to break the wards. One Demon.  
  
His assaults on the wards increased as Kikyo strengthened them. Eventually, her power started fading and her wards reduced in strength. Inuyasha had been bloody; his silver hair brown with oxygen deprived blood and covered in debris from the crumbling wall. It was a matter of time before he broke through.  
  
And he had. He had broken through.  
  
Kikyo absorbed the souls her demons had brought her. She needed her souls; they will replenish her exhausted power.  
  
She knew where he would go. He would go to her reincarnation. He would seek her out. Once again, he would leave her for her reincarnation. She noted that it was a new moon that night, it proved nothing, and she had had Inuyasha for three months, which was three moon cycles. The new moon had not initiated the sudden attempt. Then what?  
  
She will have to find him. He was a danger to the people. He was raw power, controlled by no one including himself. He would kill people in the blink of an eye. (drool) If he killed anyone, then she would be to blame. She couldn't let him sleep in peace. She had to bring him back. She wanted him to suffer a similar fate as her. She wanted him to feel unwanted, to not belong. She wanted him to be alone. So alone that they would be together.  
  
But something had gone wrong. She had revived the part of Inuyasha that she despised the most. She had revived his demon half. Somewhere along the whole process, the soul had been split. Who was to blame? She had no idea. Maybe it was her? Maybe it was someone else. No one had ever attempted to bring back a half-demon before and thus Inuyasha was the first.  
  
Maybe after death, Half-demon souls are tried separately. Kikyo was confused. She didn't like being confused and to seek answers she would go to Naraku. He was half-demon and had returned from several near deaths. He also had his incarnation, what's that girl's name? Kanna yes. She was an expert on souls. Maybe she would know the cause of this.  
  
Pitiful. Pathetic. That's what she was, reduced to seeking her enemies for answers. But Naraku had Oni gumo's heart; he couldn't resist her. He would help, even if he asks a ridiculously high price for it.  
  
She will have her answers. But first, Inuyasha has hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did I do????? 


	10. Losing Faith

****

**Disclaimer:** I own no Inuyasha characters. They all belong to the person who made them.

**A/N:** Thanx again for all the lovely reviews. I would appreciate if anybody has any plot suggestions, I have a plot but I wouldn't mind new ideas. If you have nything just email me at Thanx.

Chapter 10: **Losing Faith**  
  
Kagome couldn't think. What was wrong with Miroku? There was no mercy in those once warm eyes. She knew Inuyasha would not attack him; he would rather get beaten up.  
  
Hoping to knock some sense into Miroku before he did something really stupid, she and Sango latched themselves onto Miroku's arms trying to hold him back.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you monk?" Sango yelled into his ear. Miroku seemed to be oblivious to the girls hanging off of each of his arms. With one strong thrust, he had dislodged them both from his person and had advanced on Inuyasha, who was still on his beyond reason perhaps.  
  
"You will stay away from me if you value your life." One warning that is all he said before moving closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"I almost got you once half-breed, and I won't lose again." He dropped his staff and then removed the beads from his right hand.  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up and jumped up into the tree right behind him, as the void in Miroku's hand was pointed in his direction.  
  
"You can't escape from the Wind Tunnel, you bastard." Then he seemed to think, "But try why don't you? It'll only make things more interesting."  
  
"NO!" Kagome hurled herself at Miroku's form and knocked him to the ground just as Inuyasha was pulled out of his hiding place and they both landed on Miroku, effectively knocking him out.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled the prayer beads over it stopping the void from sucking anything else in.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha started speaking softly but was shouting at the end of the sentence, "You could have been killed."  
  
"And if I hadn't jumped then you would have been killed." She snapped right back at him.  
  
"But if you had died, then I ..." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and then changed his mind about something, "What's wrong with Miroku?"  
  
"Let's get him inside first and hope nobody asks us what happened to half the forest." Sango suggested.  
  
Once, inside, Sango had insisted they tie the monk up. Kagome was not in favour of the whole tying up but Sango's reasoning worked. Inuyasha was off in his own world, he didn't take any sides; he just sat there and watched the two girls fuss over a very unconscious monk.  
  
After making sure that Miroku was tied up securely, Sango left to get Kaede hoping that she would be able to explain some of the things that have been happening in the past few days.  
  
Kagome moved to sit next to Inuyasha. He was worrying her. Inuyasha she knew was very loud and rude. This Inuyasha was quiet and reserved. He had barely said anything during their whole chat to the hut. And now, he was sitting in the corner of the hut, his head low and his eyes closed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, she bent down to have a look at Inuyasha's face.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.  
  
"Where is my sword?" His question was simple, yet Kagome's insides knotted. How should she tell him?  
  
"Umm..." She started making weird gestures with her hands, "its... well...its not exactly with us..."  
  
"Where is it?" He continued to stare at her. Kagome couldn't take his intense gaze anymore. She dropped her head and decided to go for it.  
  
"Its with Sesshomarou." Then she braced herself for the shouting and cursing that will follow plus the demand for an explanation.  
  
"Oh." _Oh? That's it? Oh?_ Kagome looked up at him once again, what the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with everybody?  
  
As Kagome opened her mouth to say something, Kouga stormed into the room demanding a 'talk' with her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction...there was none. Inuyasha was back in his dream world, his head bent and Kagome's presence forgotten.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right out." She said distractedly.  
  
"I mean _now _Kagome." Kouga said strongly.  
  
Inuyasha look up and gave him a cold hard stare at the tone of his voice; Kagome decided that this would be a good time to leave before any bloodshed takes place.  
  
"What is it Kouga?" Kagome said a little irritated, they had a lot of problems to deal with already, and the fight over her was getting a little old.  
  
"So that's it, eh Kagome?" Kouga whispered, "he comes back and you don't want to be with me anymore."  
  
"Kouga..." _What should I tell him? I love Inuyasha; I cannot be Kouga's._ "I..."  
  
"You agreed to be my mate before he came, and now that he's here I'm not good enough anymore. Is that it?" Kouga's icy blue eyes looked hurt and betrayed. Kagome couldn't take the accusations anymore but she couldn't say anything to him either. She wanted to tell him she wants to be Inuyasha's mate. She wanted to tell him to go find someone else for himself.  
  
"It's not like that," She answered weakly. She, however, didn't have time to explain herself. Kouga had taken advantage of her distraction and had placed his lips firmly on hers. She tried to pull back but he held onto her, asserting his right over her in the form of that soul-searing kiss. He ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, seeking permission and Kagome, lost in the sensations flooding through her body, opened her mouth to allow his wandering tongue in.  
  
He snaked his arms around her and placed one hand firmly on the small of her back while the other one made its way to her neck, pushing her in order to make the kiss deeper. His lips released hers only to come into contact with the sensitive skin of her neck. He placed several wet kisses along her neck and lightly bit her ear making her gasp. She opened her eyes slightly, and then her skin paled.  
  
She pulled back suddenly making Kouga stumble in the process and look at her with confusion and a hint of annoyance. Kagome went paler by the second and Kouga turned around to see what had frightened Kagome so much.  
  
Inuyasha was standing at the door of the hut; his hands clenched into bloody fists, his claws piercing the soft skin of his palms. His head was bent, his bangs hiding his eyes.  
  
In one swift movement, he had jumped onto the branch of the nearest tree and had taken off into the forest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Kikyo!" Naraku's voice pierced the heavy silence of his castle. He was in his usual spot, sitting by the window looking out as if he could see the most interesting things.  
  
"Naraku." Kikyo answered in acknowledgement.  
  
"What brings you here, my dearest miko?" He shifted his gaze and rested it at Kikyo's tall frame.  
  
"I come here seeking answers," Kikyo answered. She kept her distance from him; he was not to be trusted.  
  
"It will not come without a price."  
  
"We will deal with that later. Do you know about Inuyasha's demise?" She moved to the point.  
  
"Ah...which demise are we talking about?"  
  
"Stop playing games Naraku." Naraku threw up his hands in mock surrender, "It is but fair question. Inuyasha has suffered two demises."  
  
Kikyo tried to make sure her gaze remained unaffected by his words, even though she was confused as hell.  
  
"Ah...but I see. It seems you have forgotten the death you forced on him fifty years ago. Have you not?"  
  
"You know which death I am talking about."  
  
"Oh yes...the snake demons were an extraordinary success don't you think?" He inquired, then proceeded when he got no response, "I found out that demon's of the Inu-Clan are very susceptible to a certain kind of poison. And not just any poison, the venom of the snake demons who live deep under the earth. They despise the sunlight and cannot bear the cool of the outside world. Hence, the notion that descendents of the Inu-Clan are immortal or have a rather long lifespan.  
  
"Inu-demons heal fast and hence very few battle wounds would be able to kill them. With this knowledge, I proceeded to plan an ambush that would cost Inuyasha his life."  
  
"Next time you wish to lie to me, think of the facts and then create an alibi which incorporates them."  
  
"What makes you think I am lying, Kikyo?"  
  
"The ambush took place during the day and during spring when the temperatures were still fairly low. Both these facts prove that the snake demons you tell me about could not have been the cause of Inuyasha's death."  
  
"Who said I didn't make any changes?"  
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow at his comment, encouraging him to further explain.  
  
"I fused my poison wasps with the snake demons. This fusion allowed the snake demons to bear the sunlight and cool temperatures and hence they were able to attack him and his eccentric comrades.  
  
"This fusion also prevented that blasted monk from using his void."  
  
"Did you know he is back?"  
  
"How do you know that he is back?"  
  
"I incarnated him."  
  
Naraku stood up abruptly, forgetting about his cool demeanour and his sophistication.  
  
"What?? How could you revive him when I..." Apprehension dawned in his dark eyes and he settled back down on his mat on the floor.  
  
"What did you do Naraku?"  
  
"I revived him."  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I revived his human side. I believe you revived his demon side then, hmm?"  
  
Kikyo pondered on the news for a bit before asking the million-dollar question, "why would you revive him, Naraku?"  
  
"Inuyasha is strong, yes? His human side prevents his demon side from overtaking his body. If Inuyasha was to be just a demon, a full blooded one, he would be unstoppable. If I controlled such a being, I would be unstoppable.  
  
"Why would you revive the one you hate?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo...such harsh words from one so beautiful as yourself? A lady should be poised and sophisticated."  
  
"How did you split his soul?"  
  
"Kanna."  
  
"Did you attempt to kill him when you found he was human?"  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"It just answers some other questions that plagued my mind."  
  
"What questions?"  
  
"How he broke through the wards?"  
  
"How did he break through your wards?"  
  
"His human side summoned the demon side to protect it." With that Kikyo proceeded to leave the castle.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"As much as I enjoy your company, I have to leave."  
  
"This conversation had its price."  
  
"Let's make a deal, you forget about the price and I let you live."  
  
"Big words for someone standing in someone else's lair."  
  
"I don't fear death, after that there is no fear."  
  
"But you fear his love is for someone else."  
  
"I'm leaving." Kikyo left just as she had come, silent and discreet. Naraku chuckled, then he laughed. He laughed like he had never laughed before. His maniacal laughter echoed through the castle. He had Inuyasha he had the half-demon Inuyasha in his dungeons. But he had lost him again. Inuyasha had slipped through his fingers. His laughter turned into a roar of rage as he punched the wall closest to him leaving a large dent at the point of contact.  
  
"Run Inuyasha. Run. Run for your life. Because this time you will stay dead." He hissed to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Sango returned to find a very red Kagome next to a very awake Miroku. Kouga was nowhere to be seen and Kagome looked really pale. Sango asked her about it but she brushed it aside. Miroku looked fairly normal. He kept whining about his hands being tied together. They gave him some water but his hands remained tied.  
  
"Come on dear Sango. Please untie me. I swear I will never do it again." He whined. Sango sudden burst her anger barrier and exploded on him.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You went crazy we could have been killed. Inuyasha could have been killed." She yelled at him. Miroku grew more confused by the second and then was horrified by the end of her sentence.  
  
"I would never, dear Sango, dare to grope a man. Believe me. I cannot...wait...what????"  
  
"What are you talking about monk?"  
  
"No what are _you_ talking about? Inuyasha's alive?"  
  
Kagome and Sango both opened their mouths but no sounds came out. How come he's confused about that, he just saw Inuyasha. Hell, he even tried to kill him.  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"What?? I just woke up with my hands tied up. What do you expect me to remember?"  
  
Sango decided to lead the interrogation.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"You giving water to me and then I fell asleep. Then I woke up with my hands bound."  
  
Both the girls looked at each other before Kaede entered the hut. Something was wrong; Kaede was worried and called them outside. She told Kagome to call Inuyasha and meet them at the village while Sango and Kirara went with her. Something was not right and they needed Inuyasha, but Kagome didn't know where he was so she went of to find him and she was dreading the inevitable confrontation.

* * *

A/N: What is wrong at village? 

What will Inuyasha do now that he knows Kagome's involved with Kouga?

Why doesn't Miroku remember his assault?

Why did Miroku attack Inuyasha?

What will Naraku do?

What is Kikyo planning?

What does Rei have to do with everything?

To find that out keep reading this fic!!!!

P.S. I'll try to answer most questions in next chapter. Let me know if I confused you with the whole Naraku and Kikyo scene. My sis thought the plot was a little confusing.


	11. Dark Forests

**Disclaimer:** Apart from Rei and the plot, I own nothing.  
  
**A/N:** Thanx for all the lovely reviews.  
  
About Inuyasha's two halves just mushing together like s'mores...well eh heh I'll see what I can do   
And to Rome34...that was smart, just copy pasting those questions into ur review...never seen that one before ;)  
  
This chapter is rather dark and doesn't do much for the plot. The next chapter will shed light on what Naraku and Kikyo are doing and what exactly happened to Miroku....  
  
Chapter 11: **Dark Forests**  
  
Centuries of water eating away at dirt had created the hollow behind the waterfall curtained from the outside world by the wall of tons of plummeting water. Not many knew of its existence, only a select few. Only one of them was alive.  
  
The sun was setting fast, how long had he been here? One hour? Two hours? Five? Didn't matter. Time had stopped for him. The receding rays of light were the only indication that time had even passed. His palms had healed but they were still brown with caked blood. He had not bothered to wash them.  
  
He was leaning on the side of the cave; his eyes watching a snail make its way through the damp earth. He was wrong; he was not the only one who knew of this cave's existence. With one small movement, he stepped down on the snail, smiling when he heard the shell break and then the ever-satisfying squish. Now...he was the only one.  
  
He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a very faint laughter. He moved towards the waterfall and then jumped out. He landed in a tree, hidden carefully behind lots of branches. His eyes scanned the area, trying to determine the source of the pure innocent laughter. Before long, a small toad like animal came running out of the bushes.  
  
"Jaken..." Inuyasha whispered in recognition. His presence meant that Sesshomarou was around, and so was his sword. Expecting to see the tall figure of his older brother, Inuyasha was surprised to see a young girl run out from the bushes. She was the source of the giggling and snickering. As soon as she had located the toad demon, she grabbed him and started poking him in different places. She laughed harder every time he screamed at her to stop.  
  
_Such pure innocence. So small and delicate that little girl is. So energetic and determined. So much like...Kagome.  
_  
His eyes turned hard and empty again, his hair blew around him threatening to give away his location.  
  
"There is no use hiding, Inuyasha." His brother's calm voice floated into his hiding spot, "I could smell you a mile away."  
  
He was out of his place on the branch in a heartbeat. They stood there facing each other for countless moments. Even Rin had quietened. Jaken was standing in the corner, ready to run if a fight resulted.  
  
The sun finished setting, blanketing them in cool darkness. It was a cloudy night. The loss of the moon forced them to depend on their hearing and smell to ensure survival. The animals had quietened too. Even the crickets decided to sing on another night. For several dark moments, the only sounds were the calm long breaths of one Demon Lord and the short ragged breaths of his younger brother.  
  
"Give me my sword back." If it weren't for the silence of the night and Sesshomarou's acute hearing, one would have thought that the younger one had said nothing at all.  
  
Sesshomarou chose to ignore the demand and turned around to leave.  
  
The next second, Sesshomarou realized that it was a bad idea to turn his back to his inferior younger brother. The half-breed had managed to attack him in one swift movement. Sesshomarou waited for the pain to begin, instead his belt holding the swords fell. Inuyasha had chosen to slice the belt in half rather than kill his hated sibling. How he had managed to be this accurate in the darkness of the blackest night yet under the thick cover of the trees was beyond him.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his sword and started to leave.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" He tried to keep his voice level; no way he would show the slightest bit of fear.  
  
"Because you still have someone to protect." His answer was simple, but the voice was chilling. It was devoid of any emotion. He sounded like an empty shell. Sesshomarou wondered what had changed his brother so much.  
  
Rin whimpered and ran to Sesshomarou's side tripping a couple of times in the dark but picking herself up and moving towards the source of the familiar warmth.  
  
"Watch her closely." Again that voice...chilling and bitter. Then Sesshomarou heard it, it wasn't hatred that was seeping into his brother's voice and eyes...it was pain.  
  
"Watch her closely, Sesshomarou. Protect her with all you've got. One day she will decide you are not good enough for her and leave you. Enjoy the time you spend with her. You might lose it faster than you think." Inuyasha strapped his sword to his side and then disappeared.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------X-------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Kagome had been looking for Inuyasha was a long time. Every time he had gotten mad at her, he had left to sulk on the branch of his favourite tree so that she could find him easily and apologize. But she had been searching for him for hours but there was no sign of him.  
  
It was getting dark and she didn't want to be alone in the forest at night. She decided to go to the village on her own instead.  
  
She reached the village a little after sunset, when the sky above her still retained a bluish touch. The cloud cover promised a dark night. She found that luckily no one was seriously injured. Sango and Kaede were standing in front of what looked like a girl.  
  
Coming closer, Kagome's breath stopped. This girl was beautiful. She had long ice blue hair that fell to below her hips and her body was tall and slender. Overall, the presence of the girl made every other girl look like an ugly duckling.  
  
The darkness seemed to bounce off her. She seemed to glow, but not like an aura or anything. She just seemed to radiate light. The darkness just passed through her. No wonder Kaede had made sure to leave Miroku behind.  
  
They seemed to be in a stalemate. No one moved. The girl just stood there with a soft smile on her perfect lips and Sango had her Boomerang up while Kaede had her bow and arrow ready. The girl looked unarmed.  
  
"What is going on here?" Kagome demanded as soon as she was within hearing range. Kaede was the first to respond.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" She demanded hoarsely. Kaede looked tired and Sango was sweating profusely.  
  
"I couldn't find him." Kagome answered. Why did they want to see Inuyasha so badly? Wouldn't it be a good idea to keep all male hormones as far away from this demon as possible? She was clearly a temptress.  
  
"Oh you must be Kagome." The girl's melodious vice forced Kagome to pay attention to their opponent.  
  
"How do you know me?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"Inuyasha told me_ all_ about you." She extended the word 'all' and then watched Kagome's expression change.  
  
"How do you know Inuyasha?"  
  
"Let's just say, he's alive because of me. Now where is he?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome pulled her arrow back; threatening her to talk or die.  
  
"You don't want to shoot that Kagome. You can't hurt me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kagome released the arrow and watched as the arrow tip started glowing with purifying energy. The shot was dead accurate and she was sure the demon would not survive.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk...Inuyasha said that you were stubborn." She twirled on her feet, her blue hair flowing behind her like a fan. The temperature dropped around her as the arrow headed straight for her heart.  
  
The air around her chilled to the point of freezing as droplets of water became visible in the night air. The arrow stopped a few inches from her chest; the water had dampened the arrow and the freezing temperatures near the girl had frozen it. It fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.  
  
"Just like the Jewel, don't you think?" She asked in a bright cheery voice, then suddenly her cheery façade dropped and she looked sad almost, "But I came here looking for Inuyasha, since you don't know where he is, I'll have to kill you and then look for him."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome. Kagome started to try and ask him about the girl and where he was and all sorts of questions but Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge her presence or see if they were all right.  
  
"Inuyasha don't, she's dangerous." Kagome called out when she saw him heading straight for her.  
  
To her surprise, he grabbed the ice girl's hand and muttered a small "Let's go" to her and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. He had just pretended that Kagome didn't exist. Hell, he had just ignored the whole village. And to make matters worse he had gone into the forest with a girl, who had just threatened to kill them, in the middle of the night.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango tried to figure out why Inuyasha had done what he had done. Kagome almost always knew more about Inuyasha and what was going on. Kaede seemed to be more worried about the ones who had been injured in the little fight.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. First one tear fell, then another. She had to talk to Inuyasha. She had to clear up the misunderstanding. She had to get him to talk to her. She wanted him to get angry with her, to shout at her and yell at her and tell her that she was a bitch and a wench. She wanted him to threaten her and then go sulk in the corner. She would then go and give him some ramen and apologize and make it all right. Then they would go to hunt some shards and then plan an attack against Naraku. She wanted the old days back.  
  
She cried and cried. Sango tried to console her but none of her words got through to her. Kagome finally left to go to her era, where she could lock herself in her bedroom and cry herself to sleep. All that she had left of his were his beads. They were the only reminiscent of her lost past and a possible lost future.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------X--------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Souta was on the last level. If only he could defeat this monster, he'd be onto the Boss. Then he'll be able to retrieve the key to proceed to the next dungeon. His concentration was broken by the door opening and closing. He heard the almost soundless footsteps of his sister as she made her way to her bedroom. Strange, she didn't even say hello this time. And how come she's back so soon? She just left this morning. Souta made his way to Kagome's room wondering if Inuyasha and she had another fight. Wonder when they both will grow up, they never stop fighting. Half the time it's over things even he found childish.  
  
"Sis, are you all right?" He knocked softly on the door. It was late, but it being a Saturday, he was allowed to stay up. Mama and Grandpa were asleep already.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Souta...just tired." Her voice was strangely muffled. Maybe she was really tired. Souta shrugged and returned to his game. He'll ask her if they had a fight tomorrow, right now he should let her sleep.  
  
Kagome plopped down on her bed without changing out of her jeans. The tears had not stopped their onslaught and she felt like her eyes would burst from the strain. Just last night, Inuyasha had fallen asleep in her arms on this very bed. Just last night she had told him that he belonged with her. And tonight, she was sitting in this very room all alone crying. She opened the window. Just in case he comes in the night.  
  
_Why would he come? He was with that ice-demon doing whatnot in the dark forest.  
_  
The thought brought more tears and Kagome tried to stop herself from breaking down and waking the whole house up. She failed.  
  
_I don't ever want to go back. I don't ever want to see them again. They'll be better off without me anyway._ She sobbed harder. _I wish Inuyasha was here._  
  
She buried her head in the familiar pillow trying to silence her intensifying sobs. She tried not to think about the way Inuyasha had completely ignored Kagome and had led the demon into the forest, hand in hand. She tried to forget the way he had said nothing when she had threatened to kill them. She tried not to think how he had looked when he had found Kagome with Kouga. It was all her mistake. She shouldn't ever have promised to be Kouga's mate. Now Kouga has a right over her, when she yearned for Inuyasha.  
  
And the ice demon had been so powerful. She had stopped Kagome's arrow like it was a plaything. She had shattered it into a thousand pieces and then had the gall to joke about the Jewel. The Jewel she had shattered. The event that had forced Inuyasha and Kagome together. He had only wanted her for her ability to detect jewel shards. But eventually it had grown into something more...something more powerful.  
  
But now there was another girl, she was more powerful than Kagome. She was a full demon and she was beautiful. No man in his right mind could resist her. Why would Inuyasha want to be with her if he had someone more powerful and beautiful than her? He was a man after all. He couldn't be blamed.  
  
No one could be blamed but her. He had cut himself when he saw her with him. His fists were bloody. That idiot! He could have asked her to explain herself. He should have given her a chance to redeem herself. But no. He was too egoistic to ever allow a girl to explain herself. And its not like he ever heard what she said. Even if she explained herself he'll probably think that she's making excuses.  
  
She made up her mind. If he wants to play rough then he chose the wrong playmate. She will not go back to her time unless he came to apologize. Even if he doesn't come to apologize, just let him come please. Let him come to this era just to tell her what an idiot she is, what a bitch she is for kissing his archrival. Just let him come to her era to shout at her and yell at her. Just let him come.  
  
Most of all, she'll know that he still wants her if he comes. Even if it is because she can see the jewel shards. At least she'll be needed.

* * *

So...what did you think?????? :) 


	12. A New Addition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...I'm getting tired of writing this thing.  
  
**A/N:** Thanx for all the lovely reviews. I absolutely hate this chapter, this came out when I was suffering from a very severe case of writer's block. It doesn't have the flow that I like. Hopefully, next chapter will be better. For all you people who are worried, this is an Inu/Kag. No way it's gonna be otherwise So don't worry just enjoy the ride. However, I never said they'll just go I Love You to each other and hug and kiss and make up. They're gonna have to pass all the crazy obstacles that I create to get there. MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ahem...  
  
The story is as follows....  
  
Chapter 12: **A New Addition**  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Inuyasha asked the ice demon once they were in the dark forest. He looked seriously pissed. The day had not been good for him and he had planned not to see Kagome for another year or so, instead Rei comes along and insists that she wants to see Inuyasha or she will kill Sango and Kagome.  
  
Rei shrugged and started giggling. It was all Inuyasha could do to not go there and throttle her.  
  
"But first things first..." She sang, "Why did you hold my hand?" She looked absolutely delighted about the concept and she clearly couldn't stop grinning.  
  
They were in a clearing. The trees had parted to provide a small opening in the forest. Normally, it would be bright with moonlight however tonight it was just as dark. Rei was seated on the trunk of a fallen tree while Inuyasha was pacing in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the question. Why did he hold her hand? He barely knew her. True, he owed his life to her but still...to hold her hand in front of everyone else. He pondered over it for a bit. He stopped pacing and started to stare at her, trying to guess her intent.  
  
She stared back shamelessly. She was pretty, mesmerizing actually. Inuyasha had to tear his eyes away from her. He had too much on his mind to get seduced by an ice demon.  
  
"You like me don't you?" She asked him when she saw him look away. She was curious about this certain demon, very curious indeed. He was the first man who had looked straight into her eyes and then managed to look away.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her again, trying not to look into her eyes since they seemed to do the most damage, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You are trying not to look at me. You held my hand." She shrugged again, "You are standing so far away." She added with a grin.  
  
Inuyasha noticed just how far he was standing from her. He was practically on the other side of the clearing. Trying not to look too obvious he scooted closer.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" He questioned her again.  
  
"Just wanted to see you I guess." Her emerald green eyes darted from one side of the clearing to the other as if expecting an intrusion.  
  
"Not a good enough answer. We barely know each other."  
  
"Exactly. I risked my neck to make sure you escaped and the least you can do is answer some questions."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"How come you were human the night you were revived and how did u disappear into the well?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and debated himself if he should tell her. He decided against it. The knowledge of the new moon could kill Inuyasha if it got into the wrong hands. And Rei exactly didn't qualify as a good person since she is Naraku's incarnation.  
  
He decided to go with the half-truth.  
  
"My human side was revived that night, so I was human. When I met with my demon side..." He let the sentence trail on leaving the rest to Rei to figure out.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"The well is a portal to 500 years into the future."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Inuyasha waited for her to say something. Ask a few more questions maybe. If not, then he could go back to sulking.  
  
"You really like me don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha sweat-dropped. She seemed to revert back to that question again and again. What is up with this girl anyway?  
  
"Is there something specific you want to ask me or are you just wasting my time?"  
  
"Ooh...touchy are we?" She grinned again. She almost looked like she was enjoying the way this conversation was going.  
  
This was pointless. The conversation was anything but productive and Inuyasha was not in the best of moods.  
  
"Do you really like Kagome?"  
  
The question was sudden yet it seemed that Rei had been trying to ask that question since the start. Almost immediately after asking the question Rei looked away, for the first time that night. She looked anything but comfortable with the topic. Did she look ...jealous?  
  
"She doesn't care for me." Inuyasha watched her face closely. She didn't look affected by his answer. She was still looking away.  
  
"How do you know?" Her voice sounded tiny, like she was talking to herself. Inuyasha decided it was wishful thinking. She couldn't like him. No way, not possible.  
  
"I just know. I have all the proof I need." He took a step closer when she started fidgeting. Her actions didn't suit her. She looked like a person who could never be fazed; who was always confident of herself and nothing could make it seem otherwise. Such a person was sitting in front of a half- demon fidgeting.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She started studying her feet and then looking around again. Still trying to avoid Inuyasha's honey golden eyes.  
  
"Are you responsible for Miroku's attack?" Inuyasha had figured that a change of topic was necessary. This had been nagging him for a long time. There was no particular reason why he thought she would be responsible but he asked anyway.  
  
"The monk?" Inuyasha nodded. "Naraku's orders. He was by far the easiest man to seduce. I just looked at him and he was off to lala land." She made wide gestures with her hands to emphasize her point.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously but Rei still refused to make eye contact and hence didn't see the threat.  
  
"I lead him into the forest where he was hypnotized by me and then Kanna took a peace of his soul," She explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"You stole his soul?" Inuyasha all but screamed at her.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said 'took a piece of his soul'. It was the same night you escaped so it was a last resort, kinda."  
  
_Huh?_ "What do you mean?"  
  
"Naraku wants you dead. What better way to do it than have an surprise attack by one's comrades?" She started fidgeting again. Something was bothering her.  
  
Inuyasha grunted. She had a point.  
  
"Naraku can control Miroku?" He inquired further. He was getting answers right now, best to keep probing for answers before she realizes just how much information she had disclosed.  
  
"No...I can." _WHAT???  
_  
This time Inuyasha couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Why would Rei save him from Naraku only to have him killed by his best friend?  
  
"Wha...? What?"  
  
"It doesn't make sense does it? I guess you can say that if I hadn't made Miroku attack you, then I would be dead now. I also made sure that he attacked you when there were others around in case things got out of hand. I made sure that you'd survive."  
  
"So he's like a zombie right now?"  
  
"No...he doesn't remember anything when he's in control but I have access to his memories. Just like I have access to yours."  
  
_Wha...?_  
  
"What...? What do you mean? You can control me?" Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. Too much information never did anyone any good.  
  
"No, no silly" She said grinning again. She was back to looking into his eyes and she didn't seem to think it was a bit too early to start calling Inuyasha 'silly'. "I just have access to your memories because I revived you. I was the one who guided your soul back to your new body. My what a feisty soul you have. It kept running to this village..." Realization dawned on her face, "Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha slumped down onto the grass-covered ground, leaning against a tree. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them while watching Rei continuously.  
  
He shrugged, could've been anything.  
  
"Maybe...or maybe it was my other half. I can't say." Rei stood up and landed softly next to him. She was facing him but her eyes were fixed solely on his.  
  
"You wanted to make her jealous didn't you?" She added suddenly with a smile.  
  
He raised an eyebrow so high that it disappeared from view.  
  
"That's why you took my hand. You wanted to get back at her." She kept grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Release Miroku's soul."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Good enough." Inuyasha thought his eyebrow would fall out. 'Because' never worked on Kagome. And here Rei thought it was a good enough reason?  
  
"I can read your mind, remember? I think you have a very good reason."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"You care for him."  
  
"Keh..." He looked away. He watched the clouds as they gave a low growl and then he heard a distinctive crash. It was going to pour tonight.  
  
She watched him for a few more minutes, "You know Naraku will have my head if he found out I released Miroku's soul."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can I join your group? Pretty Please." She grabbed his hand for emphasis. Inuyasha flushed, glad for the dark blanket of the night.  
  
"Why would I want one of Naraku's incarnations in such close proximity?"  
  
"Because." She grinned again, her hold tightening on his hand. She realized that Inuyasha can't exactly read her mind though so she proceeded to continue, "Well, I could tell you where he's going to attack next. I know all of his plans so I could tell you about them. You only have to protect me."  
  
"Uh..." He couldn't make up his mind. There was no way he could let her into the gang. The others will have his head for it, not to mention that Kagome would go absolutely furious with him bringing a demon who is clearly infatuated with him...hey, wait a minute.  
  
"Okay." He said nodding. If he was going to get back at her, he might as well have a temptress around. He grinned. And it wasn't an empty deal. She could tell them all about Naraku's plans. He fisted his hands as he started to plot Naraku's demise, unknowingly strengthening his hold on Rei's hand.  
  
Rei squealed, with happiness or shock he wasn't sure. But what she did next almost had him running home. She grabbed his face with both hands and planted a kiss right on his nose. He wondered for a moment if she had really aimed for the nose or was it just a fluke. He felt his cheeks burn and then he started seeing red. Damn, he wasn't used to displays of affection.  
  
He got up suddenly; he had to get back to the village. He had to protect it even if they still thought of him as a no good half-breed. He had to do a lot of explaining to the group when they get there. He wasn't looking forward to it, specially since its going to be extra hard with Rei's hand glued to his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------X------------------ ---------------------------------------  
  
"So I see I've been betrayed again." Naraku said calmly. He watched his most powerful incarnation trot off behind his most despised enemy...holding his hand. There was just so much a master could take. Kanna broke the connection, her mirror going blank again, "Kagura was not the traitor, Rei was."  
  
"Kagura has betrayed me more than once before. However, her betrayal came after a long time of servitude. Rei is my newest incarnation and she is the most fickle."  
  
"What do you wish me to do?" Kanna asked in a dead monotone voice.  
  
"Find me the leader of the snake-demons, it seems there is another favour I ask of them." Kanna nodded and disappeared, "Meanwhile, there has been a slight change of plans." He said to himself as he smiled a cold smile and proceeded to enchant one of his puppets to look like him, "We have to take care of the miko."  
  
---------------------------------------------------X------------------------ ------------------------  
  
"Sis, did you and Inuyasha have a fight?" Souta inquired when his sister finally showed her face in the morning. Talk about sleeping in.  
  
Kagome winced like he had hit a sore spot, "Kind of, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Kagome? Are you all right dear?" Kagome's mother asked, feeling her daughter's forehead. Kagome looked pale and tired, even after sleeping till one in the afternoon.  
  
"I'm fine, just hungry."  
  
"It's the demons I tell you. I have to exorcise them." Kagome's Grandfather stormed into the kitchen babbling about something, "Demons did that. Those are no ghosts. Demons, I tell you, demons."  
  
"What are you talking about Grandpa?" Kagome asked. The word 'demon' always grabbed her attention.  
  
"Oh its nothing, dear." Kagome's mom shot Grandpa a look that said something really suspicious like 'told you not to talk about it' or 'Shut up now or there's no lunch for you'.  
  
"Oh its nothing sis. Its just this house up on the hill..." Mama shot the same look at Souta who either missed it or chose to ignore it.  
  
"The Mansion of Dark Destiny?" Wonder who thought of that name.  
  
"...Yeah that one, is haunted by ghosts..." The look was more pronounced this time.  
  
"I know that, I've been hearing stories about that place since I was a little kid."  
  
"...LISTEN!!! There was a fear factor challenge last night about spending a night in that mansion..." The look turned into a glare. "They probably planted some tricks in."  
  
"...Of course they did, but that's not the point. The contestants disappeared." The glare turned into a snarl and Mama bared her teeth at Souta, who completely missed it.  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
"Grandpa thinks its demons..." Mama placed a dish so hard on the table that the table creaked and the contents of the dish threatened to spill themselves.  
  
"...And wants to exorcise them..." Kagome was staring at Mama now, she was gripping the dish like a lifeline and Souta was starting to snicker giving away the alibi that he had not noticed her threatening glares.  
  
"It could be demons..." Kagome said in a small voice, "...and I'm a miko, so..."  
  
"You are NOT going there, dear." She shifted her glare onto Kagome, "Is that clear?"  
  
Kagome gulped and nodded timidly. Mama immediately regained her composure, "So, whose up for some casserole?"

* * *

Told ya...I hate it. Don't even try to say its good coz it simply isn't. If you tell me its good then I just won't believe you...so nyah. 

And just so you know, I hate this chapter so much that I don't even expect reviews...they'll still make my day though :) I will have Chapter 13 (ooooooooooohhhhh thirteen...bad omen...bad!!) lets see who gets unlucky BWAHAHAHAHAHA


	13. Portal to Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own no body...I wouldn't mind owning Inuyasha though...or Kouga (I hate him but he's still quite the looker)...maybe Miroku (hey...I like guys like him ;) ) maybe Sesshomarou (you cold hearted bastard you)  
  
**A/N:** Guess what? My struggling through writer's block chapter was the inspiration for this chapter. I wrote the chapter off of the top of my head and yet it seems to make the story flow along smoothly...I wonder if Shakespeare ever did something like that (not that I am comparing myself to him)  
  
The next chapter will be somewhat along the lines of horror (hey...you try writing a chapter with ghosts in it and try not to make it horror, hmmph) If anyone gets night terrors then I guess u skip that one...I'll have a summary at the end to let ppl know what happened.  
  
(Please forgive the humour, I can't help myself when I throw the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in. Sorry.)  
  
Oh...and I don't own Fear Factor either. They never had contestants disappear so don't go arrest them. :D  
  
Ahem...the story....  
  
Chapter 13: **Portal to Hell**  
  
_He didn't come get me. He didn't. He doesn't need me anymore then, is that it? Is it over? Because of one kiss? ONE KISS?_  
  
Kagome slammed her drink down on the table harder than she intended to. The liquid in the plastic cup sloshed dangerously. Her hold on the plastic cup tightened as all her friends gave her concerned looks.  
  
"Kagome are you feeling all right?" Ayumi asked quietly. Jonouchi was staring at Kagome, he wondered for the hundredth time why Hojo was so interested in a person who was so clearly a crackpot.  
  
"Of course she's all right." Eri piped in, "She's attended a whole week of school for the first time in ages without missing even one day."  
  
_A week. A whole week. Inuyasha had not come for her. She had opened her windows every night, hoping he would come. He didn't.  
_  
Kagome grabbed her burger and swallowed a too huge bite. Stubborn, egotistical maniac, new moon weakling.  
  
_Pain...lots of pain...water...someone please give me some water..._  
  
"She's choking!" Hojo grabbed Kagome and started pounding her back while Honda, Eri and Jonouchi shoved their drinks into her face.  
  
Kagome managed to swallow before anybody's drink was forcefully poured down her throat. Eww.  
  
_They could just give me my drink, but noooo...they have to shove their own drinks into my face. Why do I even bother?_  
  
She was not choking anymore.  
  
"So what do you think happened?" Yuki asked. Kagome's head snapped up. Did they know about Kagome and Inuyasha? No, that's not possible.  
  
"Wha...What? What happened?"  
  
They all stared at her for what seemed a million years.  
  
"Have you even been listening?" Jonouchi asked, "We have only been talking about the past hour."  
  
"Eh Heh. Sorry..." She said sheepishly.  
  
"We were wondering what caused those disappearances last week, remember?" Ayumi answered for her. Jonouchi grinned at her for some reason, they had started going out shortly after the encounter with Inuyasha. Ayumi had apparently fallen for the tough boy attitude.  
  
"Yeah...Jonouchi thinks there is a group of gangsters kidnapping people for ransom..." Eri continued.  
  
"...Which cannot be possible since no ransom calls or notes have been received. And remember that the mansion was heavily guarded and had cameras in every room, no one entered or left." Seto put his two cents in.  
  
"Then how come the cameras didn't catch what happened to them?" Kagome asked perplexed. She didn't like the direction this conversation was going in.  
  
"Well, they stopped functioning for 2 minutes. That's 2 minutes as in like a hundred and twenty seconds exactly, not as a figure of speech. All of them...all of them stopped functioning simultaneously and were back online together only there were no more contestants to shoot." Yuki spoke up quietly. She seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Yuki thinks its demons. I don't think there is even such a thing. I think it's a ghost." Ayumi said in a hushed tone.  
  
"I agree with Jonouchi with his theory, it's the most possible one." Honda nodded his consent.  
  
"But its been proven wrong! How can a gang of bad guys get through a heavy guard and short circuit all the cameras together and then kidnap five fully- grown adults in a span of two minutes flat. Why would they even bother to put the cameras back online?" Seto growled at Jonouchi and Honda. The rest of the gang just stared at him explode. True, his arguments made sense but does he have to threaten the group into silence? He was now challenging each of them to counter him with his glare.  
  
"We're going down there later today. Are you in Kagome, or not?" Seto addressed Kagome.  
  
"I...uh..." She didn't like ghosts and even though she had endured much more in her adventures in Feudal Japan, she still didn't like ghosts, "Do I have to?"  
  
No body said anything but Kagome knew that if she chickened out then...well lets just say that Inuyasha wasn't the only one with the pride.  
  
"Okay sure..." She said weakly. Maybe she should have stayed at the Feudal Era.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------X----------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"What's in it for me?" Asked a hoarse grating voice.  
  
"I will offer you half of the Shikon Jewel shards that I possess." Naraku's puppet made the promise. There was no way Naraku would show up in his true form.  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because if you don't, then I can find other's who will do the job for a lesser price." Naraku smirked. He had her just where he wanted. In three seconds flat she will agree to do the job.  
  
Three...  
  
Two...  
  
One...  
  
"Where do you want it?" Dead steel grey eyes looked up at the Baboon demon called Naraku.  
  
"First things first, the wood can be found at the bone-eater's well." Naraku said, making a general gesture in the direction of the well, "The portal will be placed in my castle."  
  
"This is dangerous magic, I have never done anything of such a magnitude. Time magic tends to..."  
  
"If you fail, I'll have your head." He threatened in a low voice. He was tired of people making mistakes and betraying him. Now, he was going to give them a 'do or die' situation to make sure the outcome was desirable.  
  
"Yes. Yes." The old woman bowed to show her understanding. Naraku tossed a couple of jewel shards to her.  
  
"The rest after the job is done."  
  
"Yes. Yes."  
  
"Now go. I will expect the portal tonight."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Meet me here when you're ready. Call my name, I'll come take you to my castle."  
  
"Yes."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------X-------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his branch at the voice. Rei was standing at the foot of the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing we..." Inuyasha stopped himself. He only called Kagome 'wench' and he had almost called Rei that.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Inuyasha looked down at her before his eyes widened.  
  
"Get out of my head you..." He started to shake his head in an attempt to stop her from probing his thoughts any further.  
  
"I'm not a bug you can shake off. Go get Kagome back. NOW!" Rei's green eyes had something yellow dancing in them. He could see her icy blue hair turn white. Uh oh...she's mad.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you love her and you know you want to bring her back." Her eyes returned to normal and her hair turned back to the normal ice blue.  
  
"The well runs both ways." At that, Rei pulled up her right hand and he saw wind swirling at her fingertips.  
  
"All you have to do is jump into the well. It's so close. Just jump down." She urged him on.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not getting her back. She's responsible for the fight...she should apologize." The wind playing around her fingers turned stronger and he could see the currents whip back and forth through the fingers, "uh...what are you doing?" He was starting to sweat. What _was_ she doing?  
  
"I think you just need a push in the right direction, don't you think?" The temperature dropped suddenly and the sweat drops on his forehead froze. She swung her hand in the direction of the well and a small blizzard, complete with snow and hail, appeared out of nowhere and threw Inuyasha off the branch. Before he could land on the ground and then proceed to avoid the next attack, the wind picked up again and hurled Inuyasha right into the well.  
  
"Don't forget to tell her about ME!!!" She yelled into the well as Inuyasha disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------X----------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring a bow and arrows?" Yuki questioned Kagome. She had run home to 'get a few things' and she had later reappeared with a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"I don't see you saying anything to Jonouchi and Honda." Kagome snapped back. Jonouchi was carrying a baseball bat with barbed wire attached to its end and Honda had a hockey stick. They all grinned sheepishly and then tried to hide their weapons in vain.  
  
"I give up," Yuki sighed.  
  
"I think we'll get into trouble. I shouldn't be out after dark." Eri complained.  
  
"Your parents don't know about it, you said you were staying over at Ayumi's remember." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"So what did you tell Ayumi's parents?" Kagome questioned them. They were walking in the direction of the mansion. It was dark and the boys had thought that it would be good to give the girls a scare so that they would cling to them for reassurance. Kagome had laughed when she had seen them arrive ready for war.  
  
"That she's staying at Eri's." Honda answered.  
  
"And Eri is staying at your house Kagome. And Kagome is at Yuki's." Seto told Kagome, "Why exactly are we going there?"  
  
"To solve the mystery, to bring the evil-doers to justice. To save the day once again!!!" Jonouchi and Honda guffawed. Hojo snaked his hand slowly into Kagome's and held onto it. One look at him though showed that he had probably practiced this move. He was blushing so hard it seemed his head would explode.  
  
_Oh...why me? Of all the people why me?_  
  
She missed her friends. She wondered how Miroku was doing, if he was feeling any better. Had the rest of the gang managed to find out what went wrong with him? How was Inuyasha doing? Who was that girl he went into the forest with? Why was he holding her hand?  
  
Oh yeah...Kouga. Wonder what he's up to.  
  
"Here we are!!!" Jonouchi announced.  
  
"So how are we getting in without alerting the guards?" Seto asked them. He almost seemed glad they wouldn't be seeing this plan through.  
  
"We jump the fence of course." Kagome said immediately.  
  
"Kagome...uh...the wall is a good fifteen feet tall." Honda looked like he'll grab Kagome and throw her into the metal asylum any minute.  
  
"Uh...yeah...so what do you say we do then?" Kagome tried to regain her lost dignity.  
  
"Have no fear, Jonouchi and Honda are here!" They guffawed again, "There is a part of the fence that's broken and is hidden by the trees, we can squeeze in through there."  
  
The hole was huge. And it didn't look like it had collapsed by itself. One look from the girls and Jonouchi and Honda had been whistling their mouths dry.  
  
Kagome went in first. Actually, all the girls went in first. The guys followed saying that they were watching the girls' backs. Kagome knew better.  
  
The first thing that Kagome felt as if she had returned to Feudal Japan and she was standing in Naraku's castle. The large courtyard was the first thing that struck Kagome of the similarity.  
  
A little more investigation led Kagome to the conclusion that this was not a mansion it was castle. Most of it was destroyed, time had eaten away at it and some other parts were rebuilt. But the similarity in the two places was unnerving. She wasn't sure that risking her neck to save her pride was such a good idea anymore.  
  
The Mansion of Dark Destiny...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------X------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha cursed as he jumped out of the well, the pollution and other exhaust gases assaulting his sensitive nose. He wrinkled his nose planning to jump back in and return to his time to give Rei a good beating.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Souta ran into the shrine and grabbed Inuyasha's legs and stayed there.  
  
"Hey, kid let go of my leg." Inuyasha shook his leg to see if he could throw him off. It didn't work.  
  
"Why didn't you come get Kagome sooner? She cried so much." She cried? "She was crying? Because of me?"  
  
"Duh you." Souta snapped and then let go of his leg. Inuyasha didn't notice the sudden freedom. She cried because he didn't come to get her? Does she still have feelings for him? Maybe it was a huge mistake. Maybe she didn't kiss Kouga, maybe Kouga kissed her. But she was enjoying it!! She's not supposed to enjoy it if it was a forced kiss.  
  
_I need to talk to her._  
  
"Hey kid, where is she?" He asked her little brother.  
  
"I'm not telling. You'll only make her cry."  
  
"I won't make her cry."  
  
"I still won't tell you. You will fight with her." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but he realized that he could not promise the fight part. They probably will end up fighting. They always do. But this wasn't like always.  
  
"Its ok. I'll find her myself." With that he started to sniff her out. Her scent was easy to find in this era, just look for what smells like nature and follow it. The rest of the smells all reminded him of Naraku's noxious vapours.  
  
_She's not alone._  
  
He tugged at his baseball cap. Souta threatened him to wear it before he left otherwise he would paste himself onto his leg. It had worked.  
  
Kagome's sent took him to a restaurant of sorts with a funny clown at entrance. He got there after the sun had set and he wondered what Kagome would have to do at night in this era, its not like she had to fight demons.  
  
He followed her scent through the streets as fast as he could to avoid being noticed by too many people. He nearly jumped into the mansion. It stank of demons and Inuyasha was not too happy about the fact that there were seven humans and a miko without protection.  
  
He kicked the door open and yelled out her name as loud as he could, "KAGOME!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------X------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready?" Naraku's baboon skin-clad form appeared from a thick grove of trees.  
  
"Yes. I have retrieved the enchanted wood from the bone-eater's well. It took longer than usual because a certain demon kept constant vigil over it. He left mysteriously earlier this evening and so I was able to obtain the wood."  
  
"I did not ask for an explanation. Follow me if you wish to get through the barrier alive."  
  
Naraku lead the old woman through the forest and they arrived at a clearing. It seemed invisible but then Naraku swept his hand out towards the area and the grassy plains were gone, only to be replaced by a castle surrounded by a glowing blue shield.  
  
"You are to create the portal in the farthest room of the lowest dungeon. Is that clear?"  
  
The old woman nodded vigorously, her thinning white hair shaking with each nod. Her eyes were what set her apart from humans. They were an unnatural shade of purple. It was almost as if she had amethysts for eyes, just that these amethysts had been dulled with age and experience.  
  
She wrapped her black cloth tightly around herself as she reached the required dungeon. The place was cold and she could not stop shivering. She made her way to the last room and put the bag she was carrying down.  
  
With a small groan, she pulled out an axe she had stolen from the village and attacked the door of the room. She created a small hole in the door where she then proceeded to put the stolen pieces of the enchanted wood. It was hard work and the wood kept falling out. Eventually she pushed one shard of the jewel into the wood and it melted into place, fusing with the door's original wood.  
  
She pulled out a book that was dusty and falling apart. It was a family heirloom, only the most powerful witches in her family could receive it and she had been the most powerful of all. But now her powers were fading and she needed the power of the jewel.  
  
Her voice rose as she recited the ancient spells, her body glowing with a purple aura as it started to darken and then spread. The aura turned into dark hideous snakes as they attacked the door fusing with it and making it hum.  
  
Suddenly, her surroundings went dark and she fainted on the hard cold stone floor in front of the door, the spell left unfinished.  
  
"I see you failed me." She opened her eyes only to see a baboon clad man towering over her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot finish the spell. I was too old and weak to finish the spell, and once interrupted it cannot be completed."  
  
Naraku gave a low growl, his baboon skin bellowed in the wind that originated form nowhere as a large thick tentacle shot from under the hide and snaked around the old witch's neck.  
  
"But your purpose...can...will...be served," The old witch choked out trying to breath when the tentacle was crushing her neck. It had the desired effect. The tentacle loosened around her neck allowing her to speak.  
  
"The portal will take you five hundred years into the future, but it will not bring you back." She coughed out.  
  
"Interesting." Naraku drawled, then suddenly he tightened his hold back on her neck effectively snapping it with a sickening crack; "I will not be needing your services anymore."  
  
He bent down and retrieved his shards of the jewel. She had placed one in the door. He'll just have to take it out once he had finished the miko off in her own world where there was no one to protect her.  
  
He went to the door and opened it. He watched the purple snakes circle around a black vortex hissing and flicking their tongues at him. Lightening shot out from inside the hole calling him in.  
  
Without a second thought, he jumped into the vortex and the door snapped shut.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------X---------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Kouga was starting to get irritated. Who knew Inuyasha's bitch would be so hard to track? Every time he picked up a scent, she managed to disappear. He even found her once while she was resting, somewhat, but he was kept from contacting her because of a barrier. It was evident that she didn't want to see him, but it was best if they joined forces to bring down the common enemy.  
  
Kikyo had miko abilities and Inuyasha had a soft spot for her. If she was to do something that would cause a great deal of damage, material or emotional, he would overlook it. However, if Kouga was to do that same thing then he would have to face a very angry bloodthirsty demon.  
  
He had already managed to keep in neck in the right place after Inuyasha had seen him kiss Kagome. It was amazing how much Inuyasha had changed, if he had found them like that before he had died then Kouga would be trying to dig his way out of an early grave right now; not searching for his ex- lover plotting his death.  
  
Things change, people change but motives never change. They both wanted Kagome before he died and they still do. They both wanted each other dead before he died and they still do. But now one is an undead and the other is a full-blooded demon who had placed his first claim on the girl he loves already. Clearly he was one step ahead of the half-breed.  
  
He just had to make sure that Kagome..._his_ Kagome doesn't stray and go into the wrong arms. He had to make sure that the dogface never touches his Kagome. And to do that...he has to make her his. He will have to place his mark on the flawless skin of his love. He will have to sink his teeth into the virgin flesh of the one he wishes to claim. Once bonded, Inuyasha will never be able to claim her and hence the threat will be diminished. Once bonded, she will be his...forever.  
  
But first, he has to find Kikyo who will help him take care of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha. He has to find her and talk to her. He has to get her to join him. If not...then he'll just have to find a substitute.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, you made me feel so good about the last chapter. Thank you Thank you. Now I shall leave you to read some one else's fic. Until next time...I bade thee farewell Adieu! Adieu! Adieu! You gotta love Hamlet!!!!! :D 


	14. Horror Stories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that you may recognize.  
  
Here's another chapter...  
  
Chapter 14: **Horror Stories**  
  
"What was that?" Ayumi whispered, they distinctly heard a shuffling behind them. Kagome was on high alert and her two years of battle practice had given her the edge she needed. She twisted around and readied her bow and arrow. She couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean there was no one there.  
  
"Let's just stay close." Kagome told the group. Jonouchi and Honda were unusually quiet.  
  
"Let's just go..." Seto started, but was stopped by looks from the rest of the gang. Since they were in, they had no intention of backing out. Kagome was more than up for some trills after her week of more or less normalcy.  
  
Then it struck her, the small tingling sensation on the back of her neck. There was a jewel shard nearby. Kagome realized the real danger they had gotten themselves into. Where there's a jewel shard, there's a demon. And she was in a house that probably had a demon in it with seven ordinary humans. Not a good idea.  
  
"Uh...guys," Kagome stopped all of them, "I don't think this is such a good idea. I think we should go home and call it a night. We could watch horror movies if you want." She tried to persuade them to leave.  
  
"Nope, not happening. You could come to us for reassurance if you're scared." Jonouchi said but he said it without his usual enthusiasm, "Hey who's that?"  
  
Kagome turned to see who he was referring to and she was a small girl about Souta's age standing at the end of the hall. She saw them and ran into one of the rooms in the hall, giggling.  
  
"What the hell...?" Honda muttered before he ran after the girl. What was a kid doing in a place like this in the middle of the night?  
  
"Honda no...Guys wait here." Kagome ran after Honda. How could he be so stupid? This is demons we're talking about; you don't just run after a girl who appears out of nowhere.  
  
When she ran into the room that Honda had disappeared into, she couldn't find him. She looked everywhere and called out his name but she couldn't find him. Panicking, she ran out into the hall to tell the others, she couldn't find them either.  
  
All of a sudden, she was alone. What had happened to her friends? Scared out of her mind she ran into every room in that corridor looking for her companions. She stopped when she heard someone crying. She followed the sound, making sure to stay quiet. She came upon a room with the door slightly ajar. It opened with a creak to reveal a boy sitting on the ground with his right hand held out in front of him. Tears were streaming down his face and it pained Kagome to look at him. He didn't look any older than seven or eight.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly, the kid looked up at her when he heard her voice. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked around once and Kagome noticed that he was wearing traditional monk robes. They were small to fit him but they were the robes nonetheless.  
  
"Daddy is dead." Kagome moved to the centre of the room and the kid ran to the corner and hugged himself.  
  
"Go away, or I'll kill you too." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. How could a kid his size kill her?  
  
Kagome started to move forward again but froze as he removed prayer beads from his fisted right hand, holding it threateningly in front of his face.  
  
_Miroku?  
_  
"Miroku? Is that you?" She questioned. The kid looked surprised and then rewrapped the prayer beads onto his right hand. He started to disappear as Kagome ran over to his corner. Just before she reached him though, he had vanished completely.  
  
"This is really freaky." Kagome said out loud trying to dispel the heavy silence that had settled onto the room. She was alone in this huge place and had no idea where her friends had gone off. She hoped with all her heart that they were okay.  
  
She decided that the jewel shard is responsible for the haunting or whatever. If she purifies the jewel shard, then they would all be safe.  
  
She ran in the direction of the shard's aura and she reached a huge gate with bars on it. It swung open with a creak when she pushed on it to reveal a dark winding stone staircase going down. Kagome gulped loudly and then began her decent.  
  
The staircase went on forever and eventually it got so dark that her flashlight seemed to be useless. The light from the small bulb seemed to get absorbed the darkness of the dungeons. Eventually she reached the lowest level and she coughed out the stale murky air. Her only sign that she was in the right place was the faint glow at the other end of the long hall.  
  
Her footsteps echoed loudly in the deserted corridor and Kagome took another huge gulp of stale air trying to calm herself down. She screamed when something warm and sticky landed on her face. She clawed at it with her hand and pulled it off only to realize that it was just a cobweb. Spiders...yuck.  
  
She reached the door that seemed to hum in the silence. Kagome's short shallow breaths and the door's steady hum were the only sounds in the whole dungeon at that moment. Kagome tried to pry the embedded shard off the door when someone screamed, "No, don't."  
  
Kagome swung around at the familiarity of the voice. It was Inuyasha's.  
  
She took her flashlight and shone it at the person standing in front of her. She gasped and the flashlight dropped from her hands and landed on the hard stone floor with a loud clang.  
  
The Inuyasha standing in front of her was not the silver haired demon she was in love with. His fire-rat robes had been destroyed and seemed to be rotting away at the edges exposing his bare chest and most of his arms. They clung on desperately to his body and looked like they would fall apart any minute. Inuyasha's skin was deathly pale and had blue bruises everywhere, his eyes screamed in silent agony and his hair was dark with matted blood. He looked starved; his ribs were sticking out and his hip bones were jutting out at strange angles. There was a long gash across his chest, which was bleeding heavily.  
  
"You are scared of me." Kagome grabbed the flashlight with one hand while trying to keep an eye at Inuyasha.  
  
"In...Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned away from her and started disappearing, "No, don't go Inuyasha. INUYASHA!!!" Her flashlight slipped through her sweaty fingers as she ran towards the disappearing figure.  
  
Suddenly, warm hands wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close to a warm and strong body.  
  
"Shh...its okay Kagome. I'm here now." Someone breathed into her ear, soothing her, calming her.  
  
She held onto the person with all her strength refusing to let go, afraid that he might disappear too. Abruptly, the person put one hand under her legs and lifted her bridal style and jumped up the stairs and took her out into the courtyard.  
  
In the moonlight, she saw that it was Inuyasha. But not the one she had seen, this one was healthy. He was unhurt and was looking at her with curious golden eyes.  
  
She grabbed him and buried her face into his warm chest, inhaling his strong scent. It felt so good to be with him again, he made her feel safe and protected.  
  
"I'm taking you home." Inuyasha said gently before grabbing her tightly and jumped to get her out of there.  
  
"No, my friends are in there." She grabbed his shirt tighter. She wanted nothing more than to go home, the image of battered Inuyasha still haunting her.  
  
_What did I see? What was wrong with him? Did I imagine it?_  
  
Inuyasha grunted his agreement but didn't loosen his hold on her. Instead he carried her into the castle following his nose to find the rest of the people.  
  
They reached a large door. Inuyasha suddenly let go Kagome and told her stay outside. When she protested he told her that it could get dangerous.  
  
She followed him anyway.  
  
What she saw inside made her blood run cold. Jonouchi was sprawled on the floor, thankfully still in one piece, and the rest were standing in the corner shivering like crazy. In the middle of the room, right beside Jonouchi, stood Naraku in his baboon skin.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed before unsheathing his sword and launching an attack.  
  
"Inuyasha...imagine seeing you here." The baboon skin tore open, the bare skin of Naraku being exposed to the cold air. His lower half sprouted a number of giant tentacles and rushed towards a sword-wielding Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sliced two with one swing and proceeded to embed the transformed fang into the monster's chest. Little did he know that it was a trap and Inuyasha had been tricked. As soon as the sword met the slimy projections, purple vapours filled the room choking Inuyasha and putting Jonouchi's life in danger.  
  
Inuyasha did a back flip and grabbed the unconscious boy with one hand and burst through the door knocking it off its hinges and destroying it fully.  
  
"OUT! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled to the bystanders. They listened immediately and took Jonouchi from him before heading out. But curiosity got the better of them and they stayed outside watching the fight with interest.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome to take her outside but she stopped him by a very weak 'sit' command. He overcame it fast enough but he didn't have time to argue with Kagome and so he let her fight. He was distracted through the whole thing though.  
  
Naraku dodged a purifying arrow that Kagome shot at him, missing it narrowly. Several of his tentacles had been fried but he just regenerated them and continued the assault at the two fighters. With the rest of the people outside and Kagome beside him, Inuyasha used the Wind Scar and almost blew the whole castle down. Once the attack had been executed, Naraku's body disappeared leaving a small wooden doll in its place.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and commented on how much easier it was getting to defeat Naraku's puppets every time. Kagome wasn't listening. There he was again.  
  
He was standing hidden behind a pillar, but clearly visible to Kagome. His chest bleeding and his hair bloody. His eyes were not a bright golden that the normal Inuyasha had; instead they were yellow-brown colour filled with pain and anger but most of all sadness.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She didn't know who she was addressing, they both looked at her when she muttered the name. However, the real one placed one hand on Kagome's shoulder as if questioning her while the other disappeared into the darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------X----------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Naraku watched the wooden puppet in front him get sliced into two. The spell was broken; Naraku had once again faced defeat.  
  
So, Inuyasha had been there. He had protected the miko. He had foiled his plans once again.  
  
Not only that, the miko had rendered the door useless. She had purified the door with one touch. The jewel had been absorbed by the door over time and hence existed in the door itself. It cannot be separated from it. However, the jewel shard in his time was tainted and the vortex was a product of black magic. No demon could cross the vortex without getting purified upon reaching the other side.  
  
Now he had a vortex in his dungeon that he could not use. The jewel shard was not removable anymore. The witch had pushed it in but had failed to realize that it could not be removed after the ritual was complete.  
  
Naraku hated failure and he had experienced a lot of that since Inuyasha and Kikyo's reincarnation had joined forces.  
  
He also hated repeating his plans. He didn't like being predictable. But since everybody believed that he would never pull the same trick twice, if he did repeat his plans then he would be unpredictable. Interesting concept.  
  
"Kanna, did you call the leader of the snake demons?"  
  
"Yes." Kanna said nodding her head, "They will meet you in a few days."  
  
"Why the delay?"  
  
"They experienced some trouble with a demon, the leader is sorting it out at the moment."  
  
"I see."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------X---------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"You knew that you were trespassing on a crime scene. Didn't you?" An elderly man with grey thinning hair asked them sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir and we are sorry. It won't happen again." Seto spoke for them. They were so dazed with what they had witnessed that they could just nod numbly and then return to sorting their thoughts out.  
  
"I'm not letting you kids go that easily. I need to let your parents know. Get in the car." They started to get into two police cars in a single file. Inuyasha had managed to keep his baseball cap on through the whole fight and Kagome was impressed. He grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
"And where are you going son?" The elderly officer asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm taking her home." He answered immediately.  
  
"I'll do that, you have to come with us." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, worried. Why would the police officer want Inuyasha alone?  
  
"I'm not leaving Kagome alone." He said without thinking.  
  
"I said we'll take her home. We'll keep her safe."  
  
"I'm not leaving Kagome alone."  
  
The officer rubbed the bridge of his nose to calm down. This boy was difficult.  
  
"Son, listen to me," He said exhausted after the whole night's events, "You have to come with us for questioning or we will have to arrest you."  
  
Kagome decided that she had to persuade Inuyasha to go with them without her.  
  
"Inuyasha listen," She started.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you alone Kagome, and nothing you say will make me do otherwise." He looked own at her with so much fierce determination that Kagome didn't know how to argue her case further.  
  
Instead, she decided to persuade the officer.  
  
"Sir please. Let me come with him, I won't say a thing and I won't be a distraction. Just let me come with him." The officer sighed, a good sign. "Fine, get into the third car."  
  
"I will have to ask you to hand over your weapon to me." A young officer with dark hair and blue eyes asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not handing over anything." Inuyasha said defiantly, letting go of Kagome's hand to cross his arms over his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, please try to be cooperative." Kagome pleaded with him.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I'm feeling very threatened here and without tetsusaiga I'm pretty sure I'll transform." He whispered to Kagome.  
  
_Uh oh.  
_  
"Uh, Officer?" The young officer regarded Kagome with weary eyes, "the sword is harmless. I assure you."  
  
"Uh huh right. I will have you to ask you to hand over your weapon now or you will be considered a threat."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "You have no idea what being threatened feels like."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
Kagome screamed 'SIT' just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer back. The whole police force watched a red-clad teenager take a nosedive into the ground for no apparent reason.  
  
"No sir, of course not."  
  
Kagome grabbed the tetsusaiga and showed it to the people in front of her.  
  
"See it's a rusted old sword, couldn't hurt a fly." She grinned sheepishly.  
  
They got home just before the break of dawn. Inuyasha had created quite a ruckus at the police station. The reason they had called Inuyasha was because they had seen him holding a large sword threateningly in front of him and a group of very scared teenagers on the side. It had made him look suspicious, very suspicious indeed.  
  
They had called up each of her friends to confirm that Inuyasha had not been threatening them whatsoever. They had let him go after two hours of intense questioning and a fight over his cap. They had asked him to remove his cap inside the office and he had refused to oblige plainly.  
  
One of the police officers, Officer Blinkhorn or something, despised Inuyasha clearly. He had started interrogating him after a couple of officers had given up and had even grabbed his hair to force him to talk. Inuyasha had retaliated violently and sent the officer flying into the wall behind him.  
  
He had almost been locked up for attacking an officer on duty but Kagome had blackmailed the officer into letting him go. He wasn't allowed to touch the witness unless there was evidence to be suspicious of him or her (I don't know what the law in Japan says [or any law for that matter] so I'm making this up...please bear with me) and hence Inuyasha would not have retaliated if he hadn't attacked him first. Inuyasha's name had been cleared after the phone calls to her friends but Kagome was pretty sure they had made an enemy that night.  
  
Thankfully, there was no rational explanation for the damage to the mansion and it was not even suggested that Inuyasha had done it with his sword alone. Eventually, it was concluded that the building had collapsed by itself. It had been standing for a very long time; repairs or not it was still weak.  
  
Kagome was still perplexed that the castle had survived the time difference. Maybe the jewel shard had something to do with it. But right now she was too tired to think about that.  
  
Inuyasha had refused to sit in the car and had instead followed the car home by jumping through the trees and roofs lining the road.

* * *

I wanted to write the silly summary but decided that it wasn't that scary, so no silly summary...I'm feeling lazy. Maybe I'll put it in after a few days, who knows?  
  
Don't forget to let me know if I make a mistake or make the plot too confusing. Time plots generally make my head spin...so I'm liable to leave something unexplained. 


	15. Reason to Live

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
  
HIYA!!!! Sorry for the delay in the update. Come on I was only three days late!!!! Anyways, I love all the reviews and keep 'em coming coz I love getting them.  
  
**Dark:** I love that idea, but I will have to seriously twist this fic to incorporate that idea into the storyline since I already have the end figured out but I'm thinking of using that idea for another fic. Can I???? Thanks so much!!!!!  
  
Eh Heh...I made a silly mistake earlier. Thanks to **Soot** now it's clarified. Its true...Inuyasha still doesn't have his necklace back so he can't be 'sat'. I fixed it in this chapter. I'll have to fix the following chapters to make sure he gets the necklace back though. Eh Heh sorry again.  
  
Chapter 15: **Reason to Live**  
  
"Were you out of your mind? Going to hunt demons by yourself." Inuyasha was standing in her room facing the window. That was the first thing he had said to her since they got home.  
  
"Look, I didn't think there would be demons in my time and secondly you weren't around to ask for help." Kagome answered back, peeved. Inuyasha hadn't come to get her for a week and now he was acting as if nothing was wrong. True, she felt very happy that he had come and rescued her but still.  
  
Her words seemed to affect him. Suddenly, he looked so alone, standing there by the window; Kagome wanted nothing more than to go to him and give him a big hug.  
  
"Yes, I guess I wasn't." He said quietly. He turned around to face her; his big golden eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Kagome was surprised. Why was he saying sorry? She was the one who had kissed his archrival and then run home instead of apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. I have no right to tell you who to choose as your mate. If it is Kouga, then so be it. But I will continue to keep my promise, I will still protect you." His voice kept dropping with every word and Kagome noticed how he said 'Kouga' without any venom or hatred. Its almost as if he had memorized his lines. Saying them without feeling, in a dead monotone voice.  
  
"We need you to come back. I'll wait for you. We'll leave when you're ready." With that, he jumped out of her window and landed on the ground gracefully. She watched him walk to the Sacred Tree and jump into its branches, disappearing from sight.  
  
_I have no right to tell you who to choose as your mate._  
  
Suddenly, she didn't feel so sleepy anymore. Did that mean he didn't care for her? But if he didn't then why would he be so hurt when he had seen her with him? Does that mean he does care for her? She wondered as she put on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and started going downstairs when...  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!" _Uh oh._ When her mother used her full name, it usually meant big trouble.  
  
"Yes Mama?" She answered sweetly. If there was one way to control her mother's temper, it was to act sweet and innocent and she ended up giving lots of hugs and kisses.  
  
"I told you not to go to that mansion, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
"But you did, I am very disappointed in you." _Okay, time to act ashamed. Drop your head and look down at your feet. Lower your voice. Good.  
_  
"Yes Mama."  
  
"I get worried about you. I am just a mother. You don't know how it feels to see you go to an era of demons and monsters everyday." Her mother started crying. First one tear fell, then another. Kagome didn't know how to handle this situation. She tried to comfort her but her mother kept crying harder and then pulled her into a huge bear hug.  
  
"I have sworn to protect her, Mrs. Higurashi. Nothing can happen to her as long as I'm alive." Kagome and her mother both turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. His baseball cap was off and his hair was shimmering in the early morning sunlight. The way he said it, Kagome was sure that Mama would practically throw Kagome into his care. He had sounded so mature and responsible; it was amazing.  
  
"Let's go Kagome." He held out his hand and Kagome kissed her mother goodbye before grabbing it and heading out of the house. She felt a smile tugging at her lips when his hand came in contact with hers. His warm strong hand held her small hand tightly.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life last night, Inuyasha." She said to him while squeezing his hand a little to show that she meant it. He smiled a warm smile and then nudged her to jump into the well first and he would follow.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------X--------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"I see you didn't tell her about me." Rei gave him a big pout.  
  
"Rei?" Inuyasha started sweetly. Rei brightened immediately and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Huh?" Her grin grew wider.  
  
"Stay out of my head." He snarled at her with as much venom as he could muster between his thoughts about Kagome and the conversation they had had in her room.  
  
Rei's smile vanished as Inuyasha jumped off the branch he had been sitting on and vanished into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had returned early that morning and had been unusually quiet. Kagome had gone off to meet up with Miroku and Sango, both of whom had finally accepted Rei after days of convincing that she wasn't a spy. Miroku still looked at her with contempt at being controlled and then made to attack his best friend. Sango looked more than pissed at the fact that Rei had controlled Miroku and had made him attack his best friend, who had just returned from the dead.  
  
She hadn't seen Kagome when she had arrived and she wasn't sure she wanted the monk and exterminator to fill up the miko's head with hatred for her before she got there.  
  
"What are you people doing all cooped up inside when it's a bright day outside?" Rei sang as she entered Kaede's hut. Miroku plainly ignored her while Sango pretended to be preoccupied with Kirara and Kagome. Kagome stopped in between her sentence to see who had barged into the hut. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow back, ready to shoot.  
  
"Wait! I'm not the enemy." Rei tried to clear up the little misunderstanding.  
  
Kagome didn't lower her weapons and kept glaring at the enemy.  
  
"Hey monk! Tell her I'm not the enemy." Rei pleaded. Miroku looked up from his place against the wall.  
  
"She controlled me and tried to make me kill Inuyasha." Miroku added with such pure hatred that it made Kagome wince. Miroku was the calm one and he had barely ever showed so much hatred for one person, except for Naraku.  
  
Kagome pulled her arm back even more, adding more power to the arrow.  
  
"Not only that, she's one of Naraku's detachments." Sango added. Kagome looked at both of them. She was pretty confused. Here they were telling her all the reasons why she should kill the girl standing in front of her while they were just sitting there doing nothing.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked quietly. She was pretty sure there was something they were hiding from her and she didn't like it.  
  
"Why don't you ask Inuyasha?" Miroku said, but this time his voice held a little softness.  
  
"And I know where he is." Rei said with so much cheer that Kagome wanted to grab the girl and throttle her. Suddenly Rei's bright cheery demeanour dropped and she said softly, "Go talk to Inuyasha, he needs you right now."  
  
"And how do you suppose I'll get in there without falling down into the rocks and breaking my neck?" Kagome asked hotly. Rei had been leading her deeper and deeper into the forest. The only reason she had even agreed to let the ice demon lead her was because neither of her friends had objected. They wouldn't have allowed her to go if they thought she was dangerous. Hell, they would have killed her the moment she had appeared at the hut.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Rei was unusually quiet. She waved her right hand absently and one side of the waterfall froze. The other half continued to flow freely and hence didn't cause any obstruction to the flow of the river above. One more flick of her hand and the ice fell away to form a sort of an opening in the frozen water. It wasn't too large but enough to get Kagome inside without getting drenched.  
  
"So you're telling me Inuyasha is inside that thing?" Kagome asked again. Rei sighed and then explained the whole thing again.  
  
"Inuyasha goes there to think. Right now he's depressed and confused and needs you there with him." Kagome raised an eyebrow and Rei continued to explain, "Yes, I can read his mind."  
  
Kagome shrugged and started to climb up the rocks on the side of the waterfall and squeaked when she jumped into the little hole and slipped, landing on the hard rock floor with a thud. Just as she got inside, the ice melted and the water started running again, closing the little cave of from the outside world again.  
  
She let her eyes adjust to the dark surroundings for a bit before looking for the half-demon. She was partially worried that the ice demon had bluffed her into coming there and had stranded her. She shook those thoughts away and returned to looking for the familiar figure.  
  
As her eyes continued to adjust she saw a figure curled up on the floor in the corner of the cave, shrouded in darkness. She came closer and saw that it was Inuyasha all right, his silver hair and blood red clothes were a proof of that but he looked so small. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his head was buried in his knees, his arms covering his face. He was lying on his side, facing the cave wall.  
  
Kagome went up to him silently and started stroking his silky hair. She combed them with her fingers and then reached deeper to lightly massage his scalp. Inuyasha still didn't turn around or acknowledge her presence in any way.  
  
Is he all right? "Inuyasha?" She said softly. Inuyasha grunted softly when he heard his name.  
  
She moved her fingers up to his ears and started to rub them gently. He moved slightly and leaned into her touch, sighing softly. Kagome resumed stroking his hair alternating with rubbing his ears now and then.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Because." He mumbled into his hands. Kagome sighed softly when she heard that familiar reply. Inuyasha may die and then be reincarnated, but he will never give a straight answer.  
  
"Because what?" She urged on. _Talk damn it._  
  
"Just because," he answered. Still not clarifying anything.  
  
Kagome moved her hands from his hair only to have him groan in protest before she pulled him by his shoulders onto his back. Once he rolled over, he straightened his legs and rested his hands on his stomach. He still didn't look at Kagome and continued to stare at the dark ceiling of the cave.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Inuyasha." She asked. While she waited for an answer, she caressed the side of his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into her touch, rubbing his face against her hand and then turned on his side such that he was now facing her.  
  
"I just like coming here." He said almost inaudibly. Kagome laid down next to him, her face inches away from his. She could hear his deep regular breathing. It calmed her down and made her happy since it made the fact that he's alive all the more real to Kagome. Inspired by the moment, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and pushed herself into his chest. She grabbed the left side of his shirt and pushed it to the side so that his chest was exposed and then glued her ear to it. Inuyasha froze, not knowing what to do as he saw the girl in front of him move suddenly and glue her ear onto his now bare chest.  
  
Kagome smiled when she heard his steady heartbeats speed up rapidly at such close contact with her. She giggled when she realized that Inuyasha must be very confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, feeling better when he heard her laughter. She pulled away from him to look at him in the eye. Her grin was still plastered onto her face.  
  
"Nothing, just that I could hear your heartbeats." She said between giggles. Inuyasha looked more and more confused by the second. He continued to stare at her, urging her to explain herself.  
  
"It's just that...it just makes the fact that you're alive...real." She said as she emphasized her point with a wild gesture of her hands.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes go from a bright honey golden to dull amber. She wondered what she had said when he abruptly got up and went to the other side of the cave, facing away from her.  
  
Kagome wondered what to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled. She didn't even know what she had said to upset him so.  
  
"I don't deserve to be alive. I was dead because I was incapable of living on. I was incapable of surviving. I died. I am supposed to be dead." He said as his voice increased with each word until he almost screamed the last few words.  
  
Kagome got up from her spot and moved to comfort him, "That's not true Inuyasha. There are people who need you here. We all need you here because we all love you..."  
  
"No one loves me. No one. They all want me for my strength. I was brought back because of what I am capable of. I'm a killing machine. That's all I am. I kill demons for you. I'll kill humans for Naraku. What's the difference? I am no one. Just another puppet with feelings."  
  
"That's not true. Inuyasha, what made you think such things?" She tried to touch his shoulder but he flinched away from her touch and moved deeper into the cave, away from her.  
  
Inuyasha went on as if he hadn't heard her.  
  
"I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to be around people I love. I will lose them. I know I will. I always do. I don't remember my father. My mother died when I was young. My brother hates me. I lost the woman I fell in love with..." Inuyasha turned around and slid down the wall he had been facing a second ago. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his head in them.  
  
Kagome sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders making him lean his head into her neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
He kept quiet for sometime before speaking softly against her skin, his lips brushing against her neck because of the movement, "I don't want to lose you too."  
  
Was it just her imagination or had Inuyasha indirectly told Kagome he loved her? Kagome tried to look at him but was unable to since his face was buried in her neck. It seemed he had just realized what he had said and was trying to hide his face.  
  
"You won't lose me Inuyasha. I'll always be with you." She told him, hoping it would bring him out of his depression. Instead he moved a little saying nothing.  
  
She gasped as she suddenly felt his lips land on her sensitive skin and his arms snake around to wrap themselves around her waist. He kissed her neck softly before running his hot wet tongue on her collarbone. He placed another soft kiss on her warm neck before using his hands to pull her down while he pulled his face out of her neck and shoulder and straightened his back, such that Kagome's face was inches away from his own.  
  
Kagome's arms slipped from around his shoulders as he stared into her deep brown eyes and came to rest on his chest where her fingers came in contact with the skin Kagome had exposed earlier in the pretext of hearing his heartbeat.  
  
Inuyasha shivered when her fingers came in contact with his exposed skin and he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers. He nipped at her lower lip gingerly, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted to. When Kagome didn't move, Inuyasha claimed her lips in a soft kiss, coaxing her to open her mouth by running his tongue on her lower lip. Kagome parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.  
  
The kiss started out as soft and innocent and shy, but it grew hungrier by the second as their desire for each other grew. They had both longed for this touch and now that they were finally getting it, nothing mattered in the world. They had each other and everything else seemed right.  
  
Kagome had always wondered what Inuyasha's lips would feel like, she had stared at them for hours when he had slept trying to figure out how they would feel just by studying their shape and the soft wrinkles on the skin. She had waited for so long.  
  
They finally pulled apart, both gasping for air as their lungs screamed in protest. Kagome's hands made their way to the back of Inuyasha's neck, pulling him down for another kiss, but he pulled back.  
  
Kagome pulled her hands back like she's been burned. They had been in such an intimate position just a minute ago, and suddenly he was pulling away. What was wrong with him?  
  
He got up, pulling his haori back into place (A/N: just found out that the shirt he wears is actually called haori so sorry for using the wrong term for so long.) He stood up and leaned against a wall, looking down at his toes. Kagome stared at him questioningly and he remained quiet for what seemed like hours.  
  
"You promised Kouga..." He didn't finish his sentence, knowing that Kagome would know what he was talking about. Kagome sighed and went to him standing in front of him, face to face.  
  
"I didn't want him to suffer the same thing I did." She answered plainly leaving no room for arguments. Inuyasha looked up at her wondering what the hell she was talking about and decided to ask her about it.  
  
"What do you mean?" His golden eyes held her brown ones and for a moment Kagome was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of his shimmering eyes.  
  
"I didn't want him to lose someone he loved too." His eyes softened but at the same time the questioning gaze grew stronger. She had just confessed that she loved him. But maybe it was his wishful thinking. It just wasn't possible. Why would a girl like Kagome want a worthless half-breed like him? No way, it was just wishful thinking. She was not talking about him, she couldn't be.  
  
Kagome giggled when she saw him staring at her confused, he looked just like a lost puppy.  
  
"I know I promised Kouga," she sighed, she didn't know what to do anymore, "but my heart calls another's name."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to one side asking a silent question. Kagome couldn't help it; he looked too adorable that way. His honey golden eyes were wide with confusion and the lost look on his face made Kagome want to just grab him and....  
  
_No, bad Kagome. BAD!!!_ She shook her head to push those thoughts out of her head.  
  
She leaned her head in and planted a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips, answering his question and his face brightened visibly. He pulled her into a crushing hug, wrapping his warm arms around her back and stroked her hair before kissing her cheek lightly and then pulling away.  
  
"We should be getting back." He said, he looked so happy that Kagome's heart swelled. She nodded and he slid an arm under her legs picking her up and jumping out of the dark cave.  
  
Kagome squealed when the cold water from the waterfall sprayed on her as Inuyasha jumped right through it and landed gracefully on the ground underneath.  
  
She shook her head like a dog to get rid of the excess moisture, just like Inuyasha did when she had washed his hair the morning after he had been revived. Inuyasha was sprayed by the stray droplets of water and then smirked at her, letting her know that there was something evil brewing in his mind. He then shook his head with such ferocity that all forms of moisture dislodged themselves from his hair effectively soaking Kagome.  
  
Kagome, not to be outdone, jumped into the stream and cupped her hands, filling them with water and throwing it at Inuyasha who dodged the spray of water and sent his own attack at her with one swing of his hand on the surface of the water. She squealed a second time and tried to jump away from the water but slipped and fell into the stream instead.  
  
She sat up sputtering and throwing out mouthfuls of water that she had swallowed. Inuyasha ran to help her get up but abruptly stopped halfway. His face turned beet red and he turned around. Kagome looked confused for a second before her eyes travelled down to her chest. The white shirt was, obviously, soaked and her bra was more than visible. She wrapped her arms around her chest, suddenly feeling very naked.  
  
"Here," he took of his haori and threw it over his shoulder, "put this on."  
  
Kagome grabbed the red jacket and draped it over her shoulders and tied it at her waist. It was about time they headed for the camp.

* * *

This chapter was pretty mushy though. I dunno... I like it. All the people who are confused about Rei....don't worry, I'm not throwing her in there for no reason at all, I have a very big role for her and there is a strong reason for her behaviour. I'm not gonna tell you what it is but its big....yup it is.  
  
So....Adieu!! Until next time. 


	16. New Allies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except a scheming mind and a box of chocolates....candy anyone?  
  
**A/N:** Thanx for all the reviews. Fundoshi!!! I learned a new word [Thanx Arina]!!!! I'm learning Japanese!!! A fic that I am reading "Time will tell" by Kenuyasha has a Japanese glossary at the end of every chapter so I'm learning lotsa new words!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Ahem...the story....  
  
Chapter 16: **New Allies.**  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked quietly, he had been unusually quiet. Even his hands had stopped their...umm...activities. She shook him gently; maybe he was taking the news of him being controlled a little too hard.  
  
"Yes Lady Sango," He said somewhat surprised as if he had just noticed she was there. Sango knitted her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Miroku?" She continued to ask him. Suddenly Miroku gave a big grin but it didn't reach his eyes. They were still deep in thought.  
  
"I feel fine, Lady Sango. I thank you for your concern," he said and then got up abruptly and left to go to the forest. He did that a lot lately and no one knew what he did. Inuyasha had followed him once but said that he did nothing, just sat there thinking. Maybe he needs a little time alone. It didn't convince Sango and she knew there was something the monk was hiding from them.  
  
She moved to follow him into the forest but stopped when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome return. Maybe it was best if she discussed this first with her best friend.  
  
She immediately noticed that there was something different about Inuyasha when he returned. His eyes were brighter and he couldn't stop smiling. Kagome kept giggling for no reason and there was a kind of playfulness in their demeanour. No to mention the fact that she was wearing Inuyasha's haori.  
  
_I wonder...maybe they confessed their feelings for each other._  
  
Sango got excited at the thought, Kagome had spent many hours pining over the half-demon wondering if he loved her or not. Maybe things will finally be all right.  
  
She grabbed Kagome as soon as she was within reach, "I need a bath and you do too." She left no room for argument. There was so much she needed to ask. She couldn't wait. Kagome understood and told Inuyasha to go find Miroku or something.  
  
He smirked before leaving and Kagome had to warn him that any form of peeking would lead to dire consequences. His smirk hadn't faltered but he had left anyway.  
  
Kagome sighed when she felt the warm water against her skin. She watched as Sango undressed and got into the spring with her. She looked like there was something she wanted to discuss with Kagome but didn't know how to approach the subject.  
  
"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Kagome tried to encourage Sango to start talking. She was getting worried that it was something serious.  
  
"First of all, why were you wearing Inuyasha's haori and what happened between you two in the forest?" Sango asked, it was best of she satisfied her curiosity first and then discussed Miroku.  
  
"Umm...I...." _Okay, how should I tell her that we confessed but didn't really confess? Oh well, here goes nothing,_ "Well...he kind of told me he liked me and I kind of told him I liked him..."  
  
"So...did anything happen?" Sango was happy for her friend, she hoped that Inuyasha had finally chosen his mate and it was Kagome.  
  
"Well..." Kagome blushed profusely giving Sango all the answers she wanted, "Now tell me what you really wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Why would you think that? I wanted to know what happened between you and Inuyasha. That's all," Sango defended herself, but seeing the other girl's accusing stare she gave in, "it's about Miroku."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's really quiet. He doesn't talk much. I first thought it was because of the whole 'I tried to kill Inuyasha' thing, but now that it's sorted he's still.... I don't know, like a loner."  
  
"Yeah, Rei was responsible for it, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe Inuyasha allowed her join the group."  
  
"HE WHAT????" Kagome yelled. _He did what??? He allowed a demon who threatened to kill Sango, Kaede and her to join the group?? Was he out of his mind?  
_  
"He didn't tell you?" She looked surprised, then seeing Kagome's confused expression decided that he hadn't and proceeded to explain, "She is one of Naraku's detachments and she, like Kagura, wants to be free. She had helped Inuyasha escape after he had been reincarnated by Naraku..."  
  
"Inuyasha had been reincarnated by Naraku??" _Okay, now I'm officially confused. This world is doomed. People returning from the dead, perverts keeping their hands to themselves, evil guys reincarnating good guys? This is just too weird.  
_  
Sango took a deep breath and recited the whole story as she had heard from Inuyasha and Rei the night after Kagome had gone back to her world. Kagome's eyes grew wider as she heard the story. So, Rei was responsible for Inuyasha's reincarnation. She had helped him escape and now Inuyasha was returning the favour by helping her. She was also helping them by telling them about Naraku's location and plans and such. Overall she could prove to be an asset to the group, especially with her powers.  
  
But Kagome didn't like her. She didn't like her at all. Not because she was Naraku's incarnation, but because she and Inuyasha seemed to cosy. Not that she's jealous, oh no! Kagome Higurashi? Jealous? Never! Okay, maybe a little.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------X---------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha had followed the monk into the forest and watched him sit down and stare at his right hand for an hour now. Frankly, he didn't like to show he was worried but now it was too much. There was something the monk was hiding from them and he had to figure it out.  
  
Miroku looked up, breaking his train of thought and his violet gaze met that of the half-demon (I just found out that half-demon is hanyou in Japanese.... YAY!!! I'm learning Japanese) Inuyasha looked down at him and then landed next to him.  
  
"What's bothering you? Spill it monk." He ordered. He'd had enough of him staying quiet like that and he was going to figure out what was wrong...soon.  
  
Miroku looked up at him gluing a fake grin on his face and then answered looking away, "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha. Nothing is bothering me." His grin grew wider and he continued looking away from Inuyasha's intense gaze, as if he couldn't lie looking into his eyes.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, monk. Now spill it." He continued to interrogate his best friend, his eyes knitting together in concern when he heard him lie.  
  
"Don't worry yourself with my troubles Inuyasha." Miroku sighed and got up, "You have enough of your own."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha moved to his side, "What kind of a leader am I if I don't know what's bothering my team?"  
  
"We're your team, aren't we?" Miroku said softly. He started staring at his right hand again, deep in thought.  
  
"More than that." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and turned him such that he was facing him, "you are my family."  
  
Miroku gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, a family. A family in which one brother attacks another."  
  
"Don't worry about hat Miroku, we all know you were being controlled."  
  
"But I should have fought it. I should have controlled myself. I'm a hazard to everyone around me."  
  
"Miroku...what would you say if I said the same about me losing control over my demon side? Would you tell me to leave?" Inuyasha tried a different approach.  
  
"No..."  
  
"There...don't ever think that we'll leave you alone, okay monk? We're a team; a family and it'll take a lot more than you losing a little bit of control to break us up. Got that?"  
  
Miroku laughed, this time it reached his eyes and they glimmered with newfound hope, "I guess so." He looked around and then smirked, "You want to go peek at the girls?"  
  
"Don't push it." Inuyasha smiled, happy to see that the old Miroku was back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------X-------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Rei trudged through the heavy shrubbery muttering to herself angrily. She knew she shouldn't be alone like this; she was putting her life on the line since Naraku had probably heard of her betrayal and was out for her blood.  
  
_Damn you Sesshomarou. Where the hell are you?_  
  
She stopped when she heard soft giggling and then angry shouts. Coming to a clearing, she saw a small girl running around picking flowers and a toad demon following her trying to get her to stay in one place.  
  
_Ah...finally._  
  
She went and stood at the edge of the clearing looking out. She scanned the small grassy opening in front of her, looking for the Demon Lord.  
  
Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and pinned to the tree behind her. She saw that she had indeed found the Demon Lord; or rather the Demon Lord had found her.  
  
"You reek of Naraku, and my brother. What is your business here?" He said calmly. How was it possible for a person to be calm when he was holding another demon up by the neck pinned to a tree? She will never understand.  
  
"I was looking for you." She hissed, the grip on the neck was cutting off her air supply. If it was possible, the grip tightened bringing her to the verge of passing out.  
  
He let go abruptly and Rei took a deep breath trying to regain her stability.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked again.  
  
"Your help..." She took another deep breath, her neck was throbbing and she couldn't maintain her balance, causing her to kneel in front of the tall demon.  
  
He kept staring at her and then started losing his patience.  
  
"What do you need my help for?"  
  
"Defeat Naraku."  
  
"If I am not mistaken, you are one of his offspring."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do you want him dead?"  
  
Rei didn't answer. She just looked at the ground at his feet. No way she was telling him why she wanted him dead. That was her reason, her private reason. No one would know. Not even him.  
  
"No." He stated and started walking away. Rei bore holes into the back of his skull. She really hated this guy. But she needed his help. And if getting his seal of approval meant that she would have to grovel at his feet, then so be it. It would tremendously hurt her pride though. But she was willing to make that sacrifice.  
  
"Please. I really need your help. You are really powerful and Naraku can easily be defeated if you join us."  
  
"I work alone." He made his way to the little girl who had stopped running and was showing him the flowers she had picked. Rei thought she saw him almost smile, almost.  
  
_He likes this girl. He cares for her._ She smirked to herself._ Everyone had a weakness and she just found his._  
  
"You're lying." She said loud and clear and she saw his back stiffen. The girl gasped and started chanting "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."  
  
"Pardon." His eyes narrowed and he was looking angry. Rei suspected that he was not used to people accusing him of lying.  
  
"You said that you work alone." Her grin widened, "but you are not alone."  
  
She indicated the little girl with her eyes and Sesshomarou understood her implication. His eyes narrowed further and Rei had the sudden urge to turn around and run. She had a feeling that she was not on his approval list; she just hoped that he wouldn't put her name on the 'need to kill' list.  
  
"Why should I help you defeat Naraku?" He asked, plain and simple. But Rei had no answer for him. She didn't want to tell him. How could she? She barely knew him. She couldn't tell him.  
  
"I...I can't tell you. I couldn't...I won't." She said uncertainly. She was pretty sure he would turn around and leave now, if she was lucky. If she was unlucky, then he would kill her.  
  
"Wrong answer." He walked over to her and put one clawed hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. She forced herself to look into his eyes and keep any form of fear from showing but she failed. She knew that if he decided to attack her then she can escape. Her powers were strong and she was a formidable opponent but something about him told her that he would win.  
  
Then he saw something in her eyes and he let her go, "I will help but I will not join your team, as you call it. I will fight in the final battle." He turned and started to leave then stopped, "Don't tell my brother."  
  
"I won't and thank you." She called out after him. He didn't seem to hear her, although she knew that was not the case, and he left. The clearing was empty once more. The rustling leaves brought her attention to the sky and she noticed that it was getting dark. Happy with herself, she took off to get to the camp before she encounters a demon or something and gets herself killed or worse sent to Naraku.  
  
Because of some reason, she felt more at home in Inuyasha's gang than in Naraku's castle. Even though, the monk and exterminator (That's a taijiya ...I think.... is it?) kept looking at her as if they would get up and kill her the next minute. Still... this was home.  
  
The sky lost its glow and turned a beautiful shade of violet. She smiled, happy at the turn of events. They had one more fighter for the final battle. The more fighters they had the better chances they had of coming out of it alive. And she wanted to live. She wanted to feel loved and she wanted to belong. She didn't want to do Naraku's dirty work for him. She wanted to be free. She had first tasted defiance the day she had allowed Inuyasha to escape from the castle and now it was too late to turn back.  
  
She was fighter, that's what Naraku had made her to be. Now she was going to fight him.

* * *

See??? I'm learning new words like hanyou and taijiya!!! Heh!! I'm so good!!! Ahem... REVIEW!!!!


	17. An Odd Couple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing. And when I say nothing...I mean nothing. I'm broke. I got twenty bucks but I'm gonna use it to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie...so you can't get nothing from me.  
  
**A/N:** Thanx for all the lovely reviews. I really love them. And I learned an important lesson, I learned that material possessions are well...material so they are unimportant. So, I should find something that is not material to love and cherish...does this fic count? I wonder...  
  
That was my weird friend trying to make me find a deeper meaning to my life...she said my computer is just a piece of trash. I don't believe her...I love my computer! I love it...I cherish it...I'll die for it...Wait. I see her point.  
  
Chapter 17: **An Odd Couple**  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as sweetly as she could. Inuyasha visibly stiffened, Kagome was never this sweet to him unless it was going to get very painful for him very soon. No body was even around at that time. Shippo and Sango had left to gather some herbs with Kaede and Miroku had left to exorcise or bless a house or inn or something.  
  
"Yeah...?" He didn't like the way she was looking at him. The light in her eyes was unusually bright today, almost like it's burning, and was dancing around in erratic patterns. It was scary. It meant she was scheming and it also meant that Inuyasha would be at the receiving end of it.  
  
_Oh god, what did I do now?_  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Rei?" Her smile, or rather grin, hadn't faltered. If possible, it only grew larger.  
  
"I...she...we were too busy...I didn't have a chance." He said hoping that she would go easy on him. He didn't think he would be able to squirm his way out of this one.  
  
"You and her? Hmm...you two were too busy doing what?" Her grin was still there but the light in her eyes was dancing around wilder than ever.  
  
_Choose your words carefully; she got the wrong meaning...GOD HELP!!!_  
  
"No, no...I meant we both...you and me. Remember the castle, and the fight with Naraku and then all the arguing with the law enforcers." He tried.  
  
"Oh, yes." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with one slender finger; "I guess you're off the hook then."  
  
"Wha...What?" _That easily?_ "I still have to explain what happened."  
  
"No you don't." Her grin had faded and she was sneering at him, "Sango told me everything. She's one of Naraku's detachments for god's sake. How could you allow her to join us?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a good enough reason, Inuyasha. Now answer me." Her tone was hard and demanding. Inuyasha didn't like being ordered around and she was doing just that.  
  
"Why should I? I don't have to answer to anyone. Especially not a weak human." He answered defiantly, but immediately regretting the words. This was sure to get them into a fight that would end with her running off to her strange time.  
  
"So now we're not good enough for you?" He knew what she was up to. She was challenging him to contradict her, to tell her that he was wrong for making a choice. Well, tough luck, it isn't happening tonight.  
  
"Don't twist my words." He snarled at her hoping that she would be scared into submission. But if she did, then she wouldn't be Kagome now would she? She wouldn't go down without a fight. She will push this topic to the limit and then they wouldn't talk to each other for a week.  
  
"Then answer the damn question. Why did you allow one of Naraku's detachments to join our group without even bothering to ask your comrades about it?"  
  
"I'm the leader of the group, I get to decide who can join us and who gets to go home." The wild look in her eyes was back in full force and if this didn't end soon, then there was going to be a fistfight. And if she thought Inuyasha would hold back, then she was in for a bit of a surprise.  
  
"Leader, eh? I don't recall any of us deciding on you as the leader."  
  
"So I'm not?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. She was challenging his authority as the leader of a pack and only one person was allowed to do that – his mate. And she was NOT his mate. "Who is the leader then? Not you I hope."  
  
"None of us is the leader. We're all a team."  
  
"We never were. Nobody ever cared what I thought, nobody still does. I never wanted that damn monk to join our group..."  
  
"But I thought you two were friends..."  
  
"I'm talking about three years ago, damn it. Three years ago, an exterminator joined the group, nobody asked me..."  
  
"Rei tried to kill you..." She cried out in the middle. He knew he was upsetting her but now it was too late to turn back. He could already smell the tears in her eyes. There was still time before they fell, but the warning bells had rung.  
  
"So did Sango, and Miroku. It doesn't prove anything." He said in a gentler tone. It was best if the conversation stopped here.  
  
"You like her don't you? But who could blame you?" Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as Inuyasha wondered how she had connected the two things together but he sure as hell had to clear everything up to her. "But I thought you liked me." She said in a hoarse whisper, barely audible to human hearing but loud and clear for Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"Kagome? What makes you think I like Rei.... as a mate?" He added as an afterthought before he moved to touch her, but she pushed him back.  
  
"Why did you hold her hand?" Blunt question. Inuyasha had had enough. He was good at fighting, damn good. But he was not good at making up with crying women and heartbroken or jealous women were way out of his league.  
  
_Okay, that's it. What does she want from me? She can go around kissing stinking wolves but I can't damn hold a girl's hand? She is fucking gonna get it._ "Why did you kiss Kouga then?"  
  
"I told you already...." She whined. Her tears were threatening to spill over. Inuyasha didn't like to make her cry but he was tired of being accused all the time. He decided that today he won't give up. No matter what...he won't give in to those tears.  
  
"Look, there is nothing between us. I just held her hands, no big deal." First one tear fell, than another. Not giving in. Not giving in.  
  
"So you don't like me anymore?" She sniffled. No way is he going to give in.  
  
_Damn...is she even listening?  
_  
"I just held her fucking hands. What is wrong with you wench?" He yelled at her. She sobbed loudly before muttering an almost inaudible 'I'm going home' and ran towards the well. Not giving in. Still not giving in.  
  
_I give up._  
  
"Kagome stop!"  
  
"Osuwari!" (Yes ...its true...I learned another new word! GO ME!!!)  
  
Inuyasha smirked when he didn't kiss the dirt, as he normally would have.  
  
"Kagome, please listen to me." He tried again.  
  
With a final sob she jumped into the well. Inuyasha grumbled as he hurried to follow Kagome. He didn't like it when she got mad at him. He liked it even less when she cried because she was angry. Without a second thought, he jumped into the well.  
  
Back in the modern era...  
  
"Stupid, insensitive, irritating, jerky, asshole, proud, arrogant, selfish...did I mention insensitive?" She asked the empty shrine while climbing out of the well. Lucky for Kagome, it didn't answer.  
  
_Good. That means I'm still sane. No thanks to that insensitive, stupid, proud, arrogant, snotty...  
_  
She threw open the doors to the shrine and then closed them with a bang, locking them from the outside then deciding against it and throwing them open. Knowing him, he would burst through the roof once he found that the doors were locked and then they would have to fix the damn thing.  
  
She heard the sound of shuffling coming from the well and turned and started running towards the house. Just a little bit more and she'll be there. She didn't even know why she was running. It's not like he couldn't catch her once she entered the house. Just a little further. Then again, it was her territory. She could throw him out if she wanted. Almost there.  
  
She gasped when she felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her into a crude kind of hug from the behind. Except that he was holding too tight and she could barely breath. Not to mention, her feet were a good three inches off the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me go." She ordered in her strictest voice, even though the hug was pretty sweet. Painful...but sweet.  
  
He abruptly let her go and she squealed as she suddenly lost the firm support behind her. After a few dazed steps, she regained her balance and started to move towards the door. Needless to say, he followed.  
  
"Hi Sis!" Souta called out from the living room, "Hi Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey squirt." Inuyasha answered before following her up to her room...only to have the door slammed into his face and locked. He grumbled before swinging out of the nearest window and made his way to Kagome's window, it was locked.  
  
He returned to his position outside her room.  
  
"Kagome please, open the door." He asked nicely. If this is what having a mate felt like then he wasn't so sure he wanted one anytime soon. Also, he didn't like being nice.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha." Then after some time, "Why don't you go hold Rei's hands while you're at it?"  
  
"You're making a mountain out of a molehill, now open the damn door!" He yelled to get his point across.  
  
She didn't answer. Inuyasha was getting more and more peeved by each passing second. And he didn't like being locked out.  
  
"Open the damn door or I'll have to fucking open it myself." He yelled again.  
  
"Osuwari!" She yelled from inside, "And don't fucking swear in my house."  
  
"Hypocrite!" How come she gets to swear openly only to tell him not to do it? It was the hypocrisy of hypocrisy. "And osuwari doesn't work on me anymore. Remember?"  
  
Surprisingly, the door opened. Kagome stood there staring at the dishevelled hanyou in front of her.  
  
"I'm a hypocrite now am I?" She asked a little too calmly, "and what would that make you?"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to one side, hoping the cute puppy act would reduce her anger somewhat. It wasn't working. She just stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"I held her hand because..." Should he tell her? If he had been jealous of Kagome kissing Kouga then that would mean that he had feelings for her. He had almost confessed his feelings in the cave but saying it would make it real somehow. The events in the cave didn't seem real. He hadn't meant any of it to happen. He wasn't even sure if either of them were thinking straight at that time, it wouldn't be right to hold whatever either of them had said that day against them.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Just because." Yeah...that settles it. It always does. She never asks anything after that.  
  
"Because you like her?"  
  
His eyes grew wider. She was taking his nervousness around the topic and lack of answers in the wrong direction. He opened and closed his mouth several times, while trying to grope for a change of topic.  
  
"Or maybe you even love her. What did you two do that night all alone in the forest?"  
  
His eyes felt like they would jump out of his head any minute now.  
  
_I wasn't thinking okay? I was heartbroken and slightly off the sane plane. I decided to hurt you a bit too. Now get over it._  
  
"We talked." He answered, trying to look calm but his insides were in a turmoil. What the hell was she thinking? She really thinks they were involved or something?  
  
"You don't have to lie. She is really pretty you know."_ Jealous?_  
  
"I'm not lying. We talked. She asked me if she could join the gang..."  
  
"And you let her in."  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Even though you knew she was, and probably is, one of our enemies."  
  
"I trust her..."  
  
"Why? Because she saved your life? Because she reincarnated you? Because you love her? Which was it Inuyasha?"  
  
"She put her life on the line to save mine. I owe her to protect her."  
  
"But I thought..." She looked down at her feet. _Oh no, Kagome don't you see? Its nothing more than mere friendship, not even that. I don't love her. I love you!_  
  
_Wait, did I just say that?_  
  
Kagome moved back into her room, not bothering to ask Inuyasha to come in. He followed anyway.  
  
He watched her silky raven black hair fall from one shoulder to her back as she moved to sit down at her bed. He watched her deep brown eyes glaze in tears again. He watched her soft creamy hands clasp themselves nervously in her lap. He watched her bite her lower lip. Her lips...so soft...so full. Suddenly, the memories of the cave came flooding back to him. The feel of her lips against his. The sensation of her fingers on his bare chest. He wanted to feel her lips on his again. He wanted to feel her warm fingers on his bare skin again.  
  
"Kagome..." She was really crying now. Not loudly as you would expect but quietly. Her eyes were sealed shut and her fragile body was shaking with each silent sob. Somehow her quiet sobs were more heart wrenching than her loud bawling.  
  
He moved to take her into his arms gently. She didn't resist.  
  
"I will protect you Kagome. You're my first priority." He whispered into her ear. She didn't say anything. She just stayed there.  
  
"I owe her my life Kagome." He said soothingly. They were through fighting; he had to clear up a few things to her. She deserved to know the truth. "She saved my life when she didn't have to. She put her life on the line for me. I can't just let her go and face Naraku.  
  
"It's getting late. You should sleep." He said suddenly. He pulled away from her and she quietly switched the lamp off. Once they were shrouded in darkness, she looked at him expecting him to jump out of the window and leave her alone. He didn't.  
  
Instead he nudged her shoulder gently and pushed her onto the bed. She had stopped crying and was watching him intently. Her eyes widened when he got in with her. Was he planning on spending the night here? In her bed? With her?  
  
He rested his chin on her head and wrapped an arm around her in a protective gesture. Then he started talking.  
  
"I...I remember waking up in a small stone room." Kagome shifted suddenly. He was telling her about the day he was brought back. She pulled back to be able to see his face better. He had his eyes closed.  
  
"I was there, but not really there. I remember everything I did but I didn't have any control over it. It ...it was as if I was dreaming and had no control over my body. It was like I was a spectator in someone else's body. I could hear my own thoughts but ...they were too barbaric to be mine. They were my demon half's thoughts."  
  
Kagome's hand found his and she squeezed it lightly. She knew it must be hard for him to go through everything that happened that night and if his condition when she found him was any indication, then the night hadn't been all flowers and confetti.  
  
"I remember Kikyo...she put me under a spell that allowed her to control me. I broke it. I don't know how. But I did. Then she put barriers up that I was unable to break through. I tried and it hurt but it seemed my other self was incapable of feeling pain. So I kept trying until I couldn't move my arm anymore.  
  
"I gave up, but tried occasionally."  
  
"How long were you in there?" She asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Could've been three days, could've been three weeks. Maybe even three months. I was just there.  
  
"The suddenly, I was in Naraku's castle. It was weird. I felt torn between two places. I was in both bodies. It was painful, like someone had grabbed my heart and was pulling it in two different directions.  
  
"Kagura attacked me. She tried to kill me. I think they were hoping to bring my demon side to life. Instead, there I was...a human. After enduring the first few attacks by Kagura, suddenly I wanted to live. I wanted to go back to the village and see Miroku and Sango and Shippo...and you." He sighed and pulled Kagome closer to himself.  
  
"I felt incomplete. My soul was split and the feeling got worse when the two halves were reincarnated. I needed to be one. I couldn't exist as two individuals. It was an impossible task. My human half was unable to break free from the castle. But my demon half found new strength to break through the barriers. I ran towards the castle just as Kagura attacked me again. I didn't think I could reach my other half in time. Although it the time, my demon half wanted to kill my human half to be able to remain fully blooded. All I could think of was kill. On the other hand, my other half could only think about you.  
  
"Rei protected me from the second attack. She froze the wall behind my and I was able to destroy it by kicking it and then I escaped. Just as I escaped the castle, my demon half appeared. I feared for my life. I was going to kill myself. And then..." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"...Something happened. I'm not sure what. My other half just fell down to the ground and ... there was this shock like something had hit me head on. The body turned to dust in front of me. I don't know what happened, but I was still human. It didn't strike me that it was the new moon. I just ran towards the village. I stole some clothes and jumped into the well."  
  
Kagome pushed back a little and saw that his eyes were open this time; he was looking at her as if expecting a response. Unfortunately, she didn't have one. She decided that it didn't have to be in words. Sometimes actions spoke more than any words can ever express.  
  
She tilted her head upwards and brushed her lips against his. He stiffened and then relaxed as she continued to kiss him. He tangled his hands into her hair and made the kiss deeper.  
  
He got up suddenly and then pushed Kagome under him, such that he was now lying on top of her and resumed the kiss. Kagome could only relish the moment. She was enveloped in his scent; his strong arms wrapped around her...his warm lips on hers. The kiss was soft yet passionate.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't last too long. The door opened silently and a shadow entered the room.  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" A familiar voice ground out her name barely keeping her anger in check. The couple broke away as soon as they heard her mother. Inuyasha fell off the bed and landed heavily on his head while Kagome struggled to say something.  
  
"Mum...I ...it's not what it looks like." She stumbled but both of them knew that there was no way they could explain this one.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi. It was my mistake. I shouldn't have..." Inuyasha tried to defend her.  
  
"Inuyasha stop. I need to have a talk with my daughter. I would appreciate it if you leave...NOW!" She said curtly. Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. True she was her mother but it still worried him nonetheless.  
  
"Please leave Inuyasha..." He nodded slightly when he was requested a second time. But just as he was leaving he heard her mother add, "...and don't come back."

* * *

A/N: So...What'd ya think?????? 


	18. I Love Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody.  
  
**A/N:** Oh...did you find the last chapter funny? Coz my sis read it and she kept laughing...it wasn't supposed to be funny. Great...now I'm embarrassed.  
  
Well, here's the new chapter...  
  
Chapter 18: **I Love Him**  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Kagome." Her mother said with forced calmness. They were sitting in the kitchen while the rest of the house slept.  
  
"I love him Mama." Kagome said softly. She was angry with her mother for being so rude to Inuyasha. She knew that he was very sensitive under that hard exterior. He probably took it to heart. But then again...  
  
"But you're seventeen...you don't know what love is." Her mother went over to Kagome and took a chair in front of her.  
  
"I love him Mama." She repeated. No matter what, she would not lose her temper. She was the calm one and losing one's patience would only worsen the matters.  
  
"Kagome look at me." Her mother said in a demanding voice, "Look at me when you talk to me."  
  
Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"Two years ago you disappeared and then came back to tell me that you went to the feudal era and were fighting demons. I trusted you to do the right thing. I allowed you to go live in such a dangerous time because I trusted you. I let you fight monsters because I trusted you. But it never stopped hurting when I let you go..."  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"Don't interrupt me Kagome. We should've had this talk a long time back. I never wanted this for you. You are my daughter. I want you to have a normal life where you would have a steady job and a family."  
  
"I fight demons and I do have a family." Kagome cut in stubbornly.  
  
"I want you to have a normal job. A job where you wake up at 7:30 every morning and then go to an office. A _normal_ job. Not this. Never this."  
  
"But this is the way it is. We don't always get what we want, Mama."  
  
"You and him can never be. It's not possible. You two are not meant to be. He is not even human, for god's sake. You both belong to different worlds. There is no way..."  
  
"But you don't understand. We are together. Who cares if it isn't 'normal'? We love each other, that's all that matters. And the time difference never stopped us before."  
  
"I forbid you from meeting him Kagome. You have to choose. Me or him? Your family or a hoard of demons?"  
  
"Don't ask me to make such a difficult choice." Kagome looked away.  
  
"This isn't a choice. It should be clear to you who is more important. I love you, but you need to see the truth. You belong to this time and he belongs to the past. At this moment, he is probably dead and buried. The only way this relationship would work is if either you go live in the past forever or he comes here. And he does NOT belong here."  
  
"I love him Mama."  
  
"Will you stop saying that? There is no way you could love him. You are too young. This is just an infatuation. An obsession. You'll get over it. Everybody does."  
  
"I felt like I had ceased to exist the day he died. That is one damn strong infatuation."  
  
"Watch your language young lady. And how do you know he even loves you? If he really did love you then he would let you go. He would let you live in this era where you are safe from harm. He would let you have a family and a job."  
  
_I have heard enough._ A silent shadow jumped down from the sacred tree and made it's way to the shrine where the well was situated.  
  
_If he really did love you then he would let you go._  
  
_Should I let her go? I know I love her...but can I let her go?_ He climbed out of the well and sat down next to it. He stared at the ground for sometime trying to figure out what the next best course of action would be.  
  
_You have_ to choose. Him or me? Your family or a hoard of demons?  
  
Her family...or a hoard of demons?  
  
He smiled even though it felt fake. _Her family of course.  
  
Is she obsessed? Infatuated? Does she really love me?_ His smile faltered. _But I love her so much.  
_  
_Can I let her go?_  
  
"You shouldn't let her go you know. It'll kill you." He looked up to see a pair of brilliant green eyes looking back at him.  
  
"I see you are forbidden to see her again. What a pity." She cooed to him making him growl in anger. He picked up a pebble and threw it at her. She dodged it of course.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" She turned around and sat down next to him, resting her back to the still standing side of the well.  
  
"I'm going to let her go." He whispered. It seemed that if he said it out loud then it would become too real, even for him.  
  
"I don't believe you. You spend two years trying to determine if she loves you or not and when you find out that she does, suddenly you are enlightened and want to sacrifice your love AND hers just so you can be a hero."  
  
"I don't feel like a hero." He was staring at the ground between his feet.  
  
"Look Inuyasha," She turned to face him. He didn't answer. She tried a little more forcefully this time, "Inuyasha, look at me. Now tell me, did the time difference ever stop you two before?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then how come one emotionally challenged mother can make you think twice about something that even the roads of time couldn't prevent?"  
  
"But she deserves so much more. She deserves someone better. I'm just a half-dead half-demon."  
  
"Do you see her complaining? No. You don't. Then why are you bothering about something that obviously doesn't bother her?"  
  
"Because she is infatuated with me."  
  
"Ah...the golden word. You know what's the surest way to determine if she's truly in love with you or she's just infatuated?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"See if she puts her life before yours in the heat of the battle. Did she ever do that?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"Then stop wallowing in self pity and go back there and bring her back here."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, this time for real. "You don't make any sense."  
  
"Just as long as I get my point across." She grinned at him and then shuffled to her feet, "I guess I should be going now. And you should too."  
  
"Rei wait...why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why am I helping you?" He nodded, "Well, I could tell you...but then I'll have to kill myself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing comes without a price Inuyasha. Deal with it."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as Rei extended her hand to help him up. He didn't need it but then again if he refused it would be rude. So he took it.  
  
"Taking help from women now are we, dog-breath?" Inuyasha scowled as the familiar voice cut through the calm night.  
  
"Its none of you business wolf." He ground out. Now was not the best time for a fight. He had to get Kagome back.  
  
"Oh yes it is. Mind telling me why I can smell my mate all over you?" He sneered.  
  
"Because she's NOT your mate."  
  
"And I guess she's yours then? Eh, dog-face?"  
  
"You catch on fast don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha barely had any time to dodge an attack from Kouga. Naturally Rei moved in to help.  
  
"Stay out of this Rei." He told her as he dodged another attack. Rei could read his mind and knew that if she helped then the victory will mean nothing to him. She nodded and stood back.  
  
Kouga swung his claws at Inuyasha who jumped back to avoid the attack and unsheathed the tetsusaiga. The sword transformed and he held it in front of him threatening the wolf prince.  
  
Kouga bared his teeth and swung his claws again just as Inuyasha swung the blade at his approaching form. Waves of light appeared from the fang as the ground beneath them was split into two. Kouga used his extraordinary speed to pull out of the way of the attack and was hence unharmed. Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not know that the wolf had survived the attack and was surprised when Kouga appeared amidst the light and punched the dog-demon hard.  
  
Inuyasha lost his footing and he fell to the ground, the tetsusaiga falling a few feet away from him and turning back into a rusty blade.  
  
Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and held him up high while he was still recovering from the punch. He squeezed his neck, his claws digging into the flesh as blood seeped out and darkened the half-demon's haori.  
  
"You didn't think you could get away with touching my woman, did you?" He hissed. Inuyasha would have retorted but he was finding it hard to breath and his chest was starting to burn. He clawed at the hands on his throat but his attempts were becoming weaker with every second. Suddenly, Kouga howled and released Inuyasha who fell to the ground massaging his throat and taking deep breaths. He looked up to see Rei standing to the side with her hand held out in front of her. She had shot arrows of ice at Kouga. They had not hurt Kouga much, just surprised him.  
  
"Taking help from women now are you, dog-turd?" He sneered. Inuyasha darted a glare at Rei that just screamed 'TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT'. Obviously Rei got it and took a few steps back.  
  
Kouga took advantage of Inuyasha's momentary distraction and attacked him. He pulled his claws back and ran towards the half-demon. Inuyasha didn't look at Kouga and Rei started to get worried. Suddenly, his hand whipped out from under him and grabbed Kouga by the throat and hurled him into the nearest tree.  
  
Kouga had barely enough time to register that his attack had backfired when he saw the other demon's eyes flash red before returning to the soft gold.  
  
Rei's eyes darted from the injured wolf-demon at the base of a tree to the about-to-transform-any-minute-now demon to the sword that lay a few feet away from her. If she could get that sword to him...  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed again as he tried to keep his demon-side under control. He was not about to turn his back to the wolf, but if he didn't return to get the sword then he would transform. And Kagome wasn't there either.  
  
Rei inched closer to the sword and she moved to grab the handle. Electricity shot from the blade and into her hand and she pulled it back. She looked at the two rivals again and saw that they were in a form of a stalemate. Neither would attack but neither would accept defeat either.  
  
She tried to hold the fang again and her palm burned in response. She grabbed the blade and held it tightly in her hand as she rushed to give it to Inuyasha. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the pain. Her hand had started to blister and the skin was peeling off of her hands and even her forearms were starting to look dangerously sunburnt.  
  
"Inuyasha...p-please take the sword..." She ground out trying to keep from howling in pain. Inuyasha continued to stare at the wolf trying to keep his demon in check. He didn't hear her.  
  
"T-take the s-sword...please..." Her hands were bleeding now and the bones of her fingers were now visible. Rei gulped in an attempt to keep from losing her dinner. Her eyes started to tear as she slammed a small piece of ice into his forehead. He turned towards her slowly, his eyes still flashing blood red to a soft gold. Suddenly, his control snapped back into place as his eyes grew wide when he saw Rei's face contorted in pain and her hands burning away.  
  
He grabbed the tetsusaiga and Rei pulled her hands back blowing at them. They were in bad shape. Neither of them were sure if they would ever heal properly.  
  
Rei stood to the side hugging her hands to her chest willing the pain to go away. She was sobbing quietly and Inuyasha felt guilty for being responsible for her pain. While he was watching the ice-demon's slender frame shake with each silent sob, Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders from behind and slammed him into the sacred tree.  
  
Inuyasha had had enough with Kouga's games. With a final growl he swung his blade at his rival and paths of light cut through the dirt heading straight for the wolf prince. There was no way he could survive this attack.  
  
As Inuyasha watched, there was a flash of light and the attack stopped. The light disappeared to reveal a badly shaken wolf and a second shadow. The second person sheathed his sword and moved towards the dog-demon.  
  
"It is not a good idea to kill your own allies at time of battle, little brother." The cold monotonous voice cut in through the night air. There was still an hour or two before dawn.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sesshomarou?" Inuyasha spat out. He never really liked his brother. He liked him even less when he saved his rivals by countering his attack.  
  
"I am here to make sure that you are not the cause of your own failure. I see you have badly injured one of your most powerful sorceresses and were about to kill a potential ally. I believed it was about time for an intervention."  
  
"What I do is my business, and this battle isn't yours to fight...so stay out of it."  
  
Sesshomarou stole a glance at Rei and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. There was something that was going on here and he didn't know about it.  
  
"What is going on here?" He said in a demanding tone. It never had had any effect on his brother whatsoever, but he never failed to try.  
  
"I am going to help in this battle. I will fight for your side...but not fight with your side."  
  
"Are you saying you want to join our team?"  
  
"I work alone, I do not 'join teams'. But I do battles and I believe that we need as many allies for this as we can get."  
  
"Why do_ you_ want to kill Naraku?"  
  
"Because a certain someone convinced me that it is the best course of action. And I also figured that without my help you are doomed. I might as well help my only brother."  
  
"Didn't think much about helping when I was dead, did you _big brother_?"  
  
Sesshomarou smiled slightly; well it could be a smile except that it looked more like a sneer.  
  
"I am helping you now because I believe you need my help. That is all." With that he disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck as the wolf turned around and left into the forest as well trying to look as dignified as possible.  
  
He sheathed his sword and turned to face the ice-demon. She was still hugging her hands close to her chest and whimpering from time to time. He had meant to ask her questions but instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her towards Kaede's hut. She would be feeling better in no time...or so he hoped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------  
  
"You have to choose, Kagome." Her mother stressed again. Kagome was starting to get upset. She didn't want to choose between her family and her love. It was an impossible decision and it would eat her alive no matter who she chose.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Kagome, we brought you up for seventeen years. We loved you and took care of you. Now you want to give us up for someone you met barely two years ago?"  
  
"I don't know what to do..."  
  
"How do you even know if he loves you? As far as I know, he has a girlfriend or something. How could you live with someone who doesn't return your feelings?"  
  
"He does love me...he said so himself."  
  
"Did he say the words?"  
  
Kagome stayed quiet. It was true; even though he had told her he cared deeply for her he had never said the magic words.  
  
Did that mean he didn't love her?  
  
"Then how do you know he loves you? He might be infatuated with you. He'll get over you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'm telling you Kagome, this won't last. This is just a phase that you both are going through, once its over it's going to hurt. It is best if it stops now."  
  
Kagome still didn't say anything. She believed in her feelings for him but her mother's words were stoking a buried fear. What if he really didn't love her?  
  
"For your own good, you should not meet him ever again. I'll have people come over and fill in the well."  
  
"Inuyasha will go nuts, he won't let you..."  
  
"He can't come here. There is no way he can stop us."  
  
"You can't do that..." Kagome cried out. Was her mother really planning to keep her from seeing Inuyasha ever again? There is no way she'll be able to live without him.  
  
"It is for your own good, Kagome."  
  
"No Mama, please don't do this..." She sobbed to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi turned away from her daughter's tears. Nothing would stop her from closing off that well. Nothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You should go get her, you know." Rei said after Kaede had finished bandaging her hands for her. She still kept staring at them wincing from time to time when they hurt.  
  
"Why did you pick up tetsusaiga even though it hurt you?" He asked quietly. They were sitting in the hut with his back to wall next to the fireplace. Rei was sitting on the opposite end near the door.  
  
"Because." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the familiar response. Now he knew why people got so annoyed when he used that response.  
  
"Because what?" He was agitated now. Rei was lucky to still have functional hands. They had almost been burned to the point of going dead.  
  
"Just because." Inuyasha sighed and tried to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Rei...why did you pick up the tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Because you needed it."  
  
"But it was hurting you, damn it."  
  
"So? You could have transformed and then hurt yourself."  
  
_So? What the hell is she going on about? She could have lost her hands for god's sake and she was worried about me hurting myself?  
_  
_Wait...  
_  
Inuyasha looked at Rei as a memory made its way into his thoughts.  
  
_"Ah...the golden word. You know what's the surest way to determine if she's truly in love with you or she's just infatuated?  
  
"See if she puts her life before yours in the heat of the battle..."_  
  
_Is she...?_  
  
Rei's eyes widened and Inuyasha realized that Rei had been reading his mind.  
  
"I... I..." Rei stumbled. She suddenly got up and ran outside. Inuyasha made no move to go get her.  
  
_She didn't deny it..._  
  
_Is she...is she in love with me?_

* * *

**A/N:** he he he I'm so evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHA 

P.S. I have no idea if the sword still has the spell on it so if it doesn't in the show then I'm sorry but in this fic, only half demons and humans can touch the sword.

Of course demons could touch the sword if it is in its sheath so that's possible.


	19. Vivid Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nobody...::sigh::

**A/N:** I am gonna start with answering the reviews in the chapters coz well, I wanna. So... stay tuned at the end of the chapter for review responses.

And uh...this chapter has a bit of citrus content in it...so beware. Let me know if I really suck at it.

(Sorry I couldn't update earlier coz was having some problems. I couldn't log in.)

Chapter 19: **Vivid Dreams**

This had to be the longest night yet. Kagome buried her face into her pillow trying to silence her tears. She wanted to be with the man she loved and her mother was intent on keeping her away from him.

Her mother wanted her to stay away from his warm embraces and soft gold eyes. She had forbidden her from ever smelling his earthy scent again; she had forbidden her from ever receiving his shy kisses and gentle touches.

She tossed and turned hoping to get a few hours of sleep before she had to leave for school. She wanted to return to feudal era as soon as possible but her mother had said that she would consider keeping the well open if Kagome maintained her grades. The relationship with Inuyasha was still forbidden.

But what she didn't know about couldn't hurt her, now could it?

Her Inuyasha.

_My Inuyasha_

No one could keep her away from him.

_No one can keep us apart._

Not even her own mother.

_Not even my own mother._

Her eyes started drifting close when she smelt a familiar earthy scent. _Like it had just rained. _She opened her eyes just a little and saw a pair of large golden eyes looking at her, inches away from her face.

_Inuyasha?_

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a clawed finger placed itself on her lips. The touch sent a shiver through her body and she tried to keep still. His eyes were soft and caring and she just wanted to melt under that intense gaze.

_What is he doing here? How did he get in? The window's still closed. I didn't even hear him..._

She opened her mouth to ask him how exactly he got into her room without her knowing when he gave a smirk and his warm lips replaced his finger. She gasped at first, surprised and Inuyasha took the opportunity to push his tongue deep into her mouth taking all that she had to offer.

His arms wrapped themselves around her as he got on top of her, his heat seeping into her body, not leaving her lips for a second. His right hand moved to the front of her shirt slicing it in half and effectively removing it while his other hand found hers and squeezed it.

Kagome shivered as her chest was exposed, the cold air coming in contact with her warm flesh. She pulled on the tie on Inuyasha's fire rat robes with a small rustle. He let her lips go and placed warm wet kisses on her neck and shoulder as her hands fought to remove his haori. He pulled back a little to give her an arrogant smirk as he removed his haori with ease.

Kagome blushed profusely when his bare chest became visible in the small amount of moonlight that managed to enter the room through the window. She reached out to touch the soft warm flesh of his chest with tentative fingers. He wrapped his hand around hers, lightly massaging the back with his thumb.

She watched long strands of silver feather soft hair slide down his shoulder and land on her waist and breast. He smiled seductively at her as he let his haori fall to the floor forgotten.

He moved her body such that he was lying in between her legs and she was straddling his waist. She continued to smile and rubbed himself against her, claiming her lips in the process.

Her eyes widened as she felt him against herself; his need apparent through the thin fabric of her pyjama bottoms. She moaned when she felt his teeth on the soft flesh of her neck, biting her but not hard enough to break the skin. It hurt nonetheless but she was enjoying the pain. She wanted him to bite down harder and draw blood in the process. She wanted him to be part of her.

He let go of her neck to softly mutter something in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear and neck.

He whispered again when she didn't respond.

"Say that I'm yours, Kagome." He placed another kiss under her ear.

"Hmm?" She questioned in her barely coherent state.

"Say that I belong to you. Say that I'm yours." He said slightly louder. Kagome looked at him with large confused eyes. Why did he want her to say that?

"Inu...Inuyasha?" He pulled back, supporting his upper body on propped up elbows and gazed into her dark eyes.

"Say it." He said in a commanding voice. Kagome continued to stare at him. How could she say that he belonged to her? He didn't belong to her...at least she didn't think so...

"Say it." He ordered again but this time there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"But...how can I say that? Why...?" She faltered. She needed him to tell her what was going on before she said anything like that. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight. He belonged to Kikyo; Kagome thought with a pang of jealousy, why would he want her to say something that was so obviously not true?

A look of pure hurt and pain crossed his eyes and he pulled back suddenly. She felt chilly as her bare chest was exposed to the cold night air once again.

"Inuyasha?" She asked for him as he disappeared; his clothes vanished as well.

"Inuyasha?" She shot up into a sitting position as she noticed that her clothes were still in one piece and it was morning.

_It was a dream? _She ran a hand through her hair and realized that she was sweating profusely.

_But it felt so real. _Her lips still tingled with the feel of his lips, her fingers could still feel his feather soft tresses and her neck could still feel the lingering sensation of his teeth on her skin.

_It felt so real._

She looked up at the clock and eeped. If she didn't get moving soon, she'll be late for school. She stopped as she crossed the bathroom mirror Her face was glowing and she was blushing all over.

She rubbed her cheeks trying to get them back to their normal colour while she showered.

She barely made it to school before it started raining. The skies were dark with black clouds and the rain coming down in waves. Add algebra to that and you have one hell of a day.

She yawned for the fifth time; her mind kept drifting off to a certain half-demon and the dream the night before. She blushed remembering exactly what they were doing in her dream...

She tried to take deep breaths to get rid of the blush before anyone noticed that she was red. Unfortunately, this was not her lucky day. She caught Yuka staring at her; she knew she'd have to talk to her and the rest of her friends as soon as she got a chance. She still hadn't explained what had happened at the mansion that night. And knowing her friends, they probably had some pretty weird theories on the events.

She sighed as the bell rang. Finally, the school was over...for today at least. Suddenly Yuka turned around and grabbed her arm leading her out of the class and into the crowded hallway.

She barely registered the shoving around in the halls, as she was lead towards the outside of the school. It was still raining like there was no tomorrow. She got soaked as she managed to get under a relatively dry tree, surprised to find the rest of the gang there.

So...this was a set up.

She gasped as Hojo got up and gave her a tight hug. If only Inuyasha was around to see that one, he'd be dead and buried.

No maybe he'll pluck his arms out one by one before killing him.

_Damn, I'm turning into Inuyasha._

"Uh...Hojo?" She asked softly. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve that hug but she was not sure she wanted to find out either.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said quietly. She felt a pang of guilt at his confession. She always kept her friends in the dark when they had done nothing but help her. They worried about her non-stop and she never told them anything.

"Why did you think that?" She asked. Her friends were sending each other looks and Kagome felt left out. It was obvious that they had decided on a theory that explained the events at the mansion the best and Kagome didn't know about it.

"That boy with the sword...that was Inuyasha?" Seto asked regarding her with a cold calculating look. Kagome decided that she didn't like him much all over again.

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"But I thought the boy we saw at your place was Inuyasha." Ayumi spoke from her place beside Jonouchi.

"Yes...he was." She massaged the bridge of her nose at their confused glances. Of course, to them Inuyasha was black haired and violet eyed. This was going to be a long day.

She told them everything; from the time she fell down the well to Inuyasha's death and revival. She didn't tell them about Kikyo and thankfully they didn't ask. She also left out the part about Rei asking to join their group and other tidbits. It was only a glance over that was going to take up most of her time trying to prove.

They eventually went and had lunch at Wacdonald's and Kagome thanked god for the dry seats and warmth of the place.

By the end of the narration, she was getting mixed signals. Seto and Honda were looking at her as if she had spent most of last year in a mental asylum. Jonouchi was staring at his fries and his shake. He looked like he had fazed out somewhere around the part where she had fallen into the well.

Ayumi looked smug, she had a 'told you so' expression set on her face and Yuka and Eri just looked bewildered.

Hojo...now he was a different story. He had a spark of possessiveness that she had never seen before. He had moved to sit beside her sometime during the conversation and now had one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Now she was thinking that maybe Inuyasha would pluck his teeth out before he tore his arms off.

"But Inuyasha is dangerous..." Hojo said in a soft slightly worried voice.

"No, he isn't. Well, he is kind of but he'll never hurt me. He protects me." She tried to clear up to him.

"I'm not sure about the whole well thing but from what I saw, Inuyasha looks really dangerous."

"Look, I assure you he'd never hurt a human."

"So what you are saying is that Inuyasha is black haired and white haired?" Seto spoke for the first time. His one eyebrow was raised in question.

"Yes, the black haired Inuyasha who you saw at my house was human since it was the new moon. The white haired Inuyasha was half-demon...his true self."

If it was possible then Seto believed more than ever that she ought to be thrown into the loony bin.

"Look I'm telling you the truth." She was starting to get frustrated. Ayumi tried to console her but it infuriated Kagome even more. She stormed out of the fast food place and hurried down the street, hoping to get home before she got too wet.

_A little late for trying to stay dry, isn't it?_

She shivered and then increased her speed when she heard her friends come out of the fast food joint and hurry after her. Hojo broke into a run and reached Kagome. He draped an arm over her shoulders and tucked her into himself in an attempt to keep her warm. Kagome fully appreciated the gesture but it made her feel as if she was betraying Inuyasha somehow by being so close to another guy.

She shook her head, its not like she's doing anything wrong. Pushing him away would be rude.

"Thank you, Hojo." She said to him as he grinned at her. They started approaching the shrine and she invited them inside for hot chocolate and they agreed.

As she passed the well house however, she noticed that the doors were open. She was pretty sure they were closed when she had left for school. She shrugged and moved to get them all inside before any of them got sick.

When they were all inside, she ushered them into the living room while she went upstairs to get towels for everyone. Her mother set about to prepare hot chocolate for everyone.

She was still upstairs when Hojo came into her room. Alone.

"Is there something you need, Hojo?" She asked trying to keep her unease at bay. He probably needed something that's why he was here. No other reason.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday night?" He asked pleasantly.

"Um...I kind of have to leave to go to feudal era..." She tried. The best part about telling them the whole story was that she could now tell them exactly why she couldn't come. No more lies.

"Oh come on Kagome. You can't take out a few hours from your demon fighting?" He was still smiling pleasantly and Kagome felt that she had ditched him too many times already.

"Uh...I guess...sure?" She said uncertainly. He gave her a smile that could light up the room and then without any warning he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Great! Then it's a date..." He had barely finished his sentence when a blur of red and silver shot through the window and grabbed Hojo lifting him off the ground. Inuyasha growled loudly as he tightened his hold on the schoolboy's throat.

"Inuyasha put him down! I said put him DOWN!" She shouted at him. He gave a brief look and then tightened his hold even more. Hojo coughed and wheezed trying to take a breath. He was turning into a dangerous shade of blue.

At her shouting, the rest of the gang ran up to her room and her mother came in after them.

She gave him her most threatening glare before she heard something clink. Her gaze shifted from the blue boy to Inuyasha's neck. He had the beads on. But how did they get there?

She remembered that she had put them in her bag and had left that bag in the feudal era when she had stormed home after their fight. Did he put them on? By himself?

Yeah, and the events that followed the fight brought a faint blush to her cheeks as she fought to maintain her composure. If she didn't do anything soon, then Hojo was going to die. Soon.

"Inuyasha put him down. Don't make me say it..." She threatened. Inuyasha gave her an abrupt cold glare before growling and tightening his hold on him.

"You can't do that. Because then I'll take your boyfriend down with me." He snarled.

_Boyfriend?_ She tugged at his sleeve lightly trying to get his attention.

"Please let him go." She said quietly but she knew he would hear her just as well if she had screamed.

Inuyasha let him go suddenly and he crumpled to the ground. He cracked his knuckles and then proceeded to threaten the wheezing boy.

"You ever touch my Kagome again and I will slit open your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl."

Leave it to Inuyasha to be creative with his threats.

The gang paled visibly when he sneered at them, showing off his fangs in the process. Kagome was sure that none of them were willing to try out this half-demon's patience.

"Osuwari." She screamed as loud as she could. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he fell to the floor. Kagome was surprised when the string of curses was not released. He just lay there and waited for the spell to wear off.

Kagome moved to his side and tried to get his attention. She didn't like it when he turned so quiet. It usually meant that he was holding his feelings inside.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly as the spell wore off and he stood up abruptly. She looked up at him realizing just how tall he was. He took of his haori and draped it on her, taking extra care to cover up her chest in the process.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't put something warm on." He said softly.

She blushed realizing that her shirt was still wet and she was really cold.

Kagome's mother suddenly shoved her way into her room and yanked her towards the bathroom. She removed his haori and threw it aside as she ushered her inside to get her some dry clothes. Everybody except Seto missed the look of pure hurt that crossed the half-demon's features as his haori was thrown aside.

He bent down and tentatively picked up the haori and handed it to the silent demon. Inuyasha looked up at the brown haired human boy in front of him and he took his haori back but didn't put it on.

"Thanks for saving our lives that night, Inuyasha." He said softly but his eyes showed that he was truly grateful. Inuyasha bowed his head slightly to show that he had had acknowledged him and then turned around to leave. He jumped out of the window and went into the well house.

"What is going on here?" Her mother demanded as soon as the door closed and they were left alone.

Kagome took a deep breath and started, "Hojo asked me out and Inuyasha nearly ki...uh...he got overprotective." She stumbled. It wouldn't help to let her mother know that the naïve boy had nearly died.

She wondered to herself if Hojo was all right and what was Inuyasha doing now that he was all alone in her room with her bunch of friends.

"Look, I am a mother and I worry for you. I am sure that Inuyasha is a really nice boy. He is very sweet even if he is rude at times. But his violent tendencies have me worried. Don't think I didn't see him nearly choke Hojo to death. I am willing to keep the well open and allow you to go to the past and complete your quest but you have to make sure that no body gets hurt in the present because of him. Please promise me that..."

"I promise Mama," Kagome said as she pulled on a dry shirt. Now that Inuyasha had the beads on, he would be easy to subdue.

They left the bathroom to see Hojo still looking very much shaken and the rest of her friends were trying to see if he was all right. Kagome moved to his side to apologize for the attack.

"I told you that he was dangerous." Hojo breathed out. He was still trying to get his normal breathing pattern and to slow down his heartbeats.

"He rarely ever does that and he's just well...protective. He probably thought that you were going to hurt me or something..." She tried to defend Inuyasha.

"He's still dangerous." He forced it out. Everybody else nodded dumbly. Everybody except Seto.

She looked at Seto to encourage him to speak what's on his mind.

"He's only dangerous when he has to." Everyone looked at him clarification. It was obvious that Seto had some new insight into the whole situation and Kagome gulped. She was worried that Seto will suggest something like mental illness or something.

"He likes you a lot doesn't he?" He asked Kagome. She gupled and then nodded weakly. "I thought so. I believe that Hojo asked you out again didn't he?" She nodded again. "I thought so. I believe he perceived Hojo as competition for her affections and hence moved to eliminate the problem. If he really is from 500 years into the past, then killing his rivals is not a big deal to him. Especially if he's demon. Human laws against killing don't apply to him."

Kagome gaped. So he believed her now? And maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"I also suggest you go after him. Talk to him. I don't know how you feel for Hojo or Inuyasha. But at the moment you should go to him and clarify the situation. If you really like the demon, then proceed to make it up to him. If you like Hojo then let him know that he is not to hurt him ever again."

Kagome nodded. She really could start liking this guy. He was great on advises.

She handed the towels to her friends and excused herself and ran towards the well. This had to be the longest day yet.

She ducked her head and headed for the well trying to keep as dry as she could. Hopefully, the sun would still be shining in the feudal era. She took a deep breath and then jumped into the dark well.

She landed on the soft ground silently and then sighed when she felt big fat raindrops on her head.

Oh great, it's raining here too.

She climbed out of the well tugging at her wet hair. It seemed that Mother Nature herself was against Kagome. Luckily, the shirt she was wearing now didn't turn transparent as soon as splashed with water. Miroku will have a field day if he saw her in her other shirts, wet in the rain.

She shook her head as the familiar face popped up in her memories. She loved her friends here, she didn't know what she would do if she lost them.

"You're just waiting here to get sick aren't you?" She turned around when she heard the familiar voice. Inuyasha was standing behind her, his silver bangs plastered to his forehead due to the rain and his beads glistening with moisture. Her eyes followed the path of a drop that fell from his bangs onto his cheek and then trailed his cheekbone and reaching his strong jaw line.

She forgot that it was rude to stare and let her gaze linger longer than necessary at his lips. She snapped out of her daze when she felt her cheeks heat up and her ears burn. She knew she must be blushing like hell at them moment.

She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his haori, he was in his white undershirt. This new observation at least snapped her brown eyes down, away from his face.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you get sick." He grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the well...and away from the village.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She asked when she realized that they were heading towards the forests.

"Just come with me...trust me okay?" He said softly and continued to lead her towards the thick foliage of trees.

She used her free hand to wipe away the rainwater from her eyes and then ran her fingers though his silver hair. They were tangled because of the water and she turned her attention to straightening the long strands.

She gave a particularly hard tug to one of the knots and he hissed as he jerked his head back. She pulled her hand back as he turned around and looked at her. Then his gaze softened and he gave her a small smile before heading towards the forest again.

Kagome was surprised that he let her get away with hurting him, not that she wanted him to start screaming at her or anything.

She shuddered as a cold breeze blew. She felt frozen to the spot and wrapped one arm around herself to preserve some heat. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and turned around. She watched him as he came close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist firmly, burying her face in his shoulder and then running towards their mysterious destination.

Kagome sighed contentedly and fisted her hands in his undershirt breathing in all his earthy scent. She was reminded of her dream about him and she blushed furiously burying her head in his shoulder again in an attempt to make sure that he didn't see her face colour like that.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. She made a small sound in the back of her throat to let him know she heard him.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked in the same gentle tone. Kagome was taken back and if possible buried her face even more in his shirt. He didn't need to see just how much she was blushing.

When she felt that he was still waiting for her answer, she nodded slightly. She was afraid of revealing her feelings to him and felt that a voiced response would somehow destroy the moment.

"Then tell me I'm yours." He whispered. Kagome froze. _What?_

"Say that I belong to you, Kagome. Say that I'm yours."

* * *

So...what'd ya think?

**Kougagurl666**: hope this chapter was up to your expectations...let me know what you think!!!!

**PrincessSerenity88**: Her mum's mean coz she's worried abt Kagome. Imagine how you would feel if you walked in on ur daughter making out with her half-demon boyfriend from 500 years into the past. I'd be freaked. And then again...mums always want the best for their daughter so I tried to put myself in the same situation and put down how I would react...true that I exaggerated some of the reactions but oh well.

**NefCanuck**: Eh Heh...I really need her mum to be overprotective abt Kagome. I have no intention of turning her villainous or anything but her actions have to be justified...refer to my review response to PrincessSerenity88 for the full reason why Mrs. Higurashi is acting the way she is.

**Live-4-Evil**: Eh Heh...refer to my earlier review responses. Coz everybody thinks that Kagome's mum's evil and mean and all. Well, I think she's just looking out for her daughter.

**Inuxkagforever**: don't worry...Rei's love is one sided (poor girl) this story will remain Inu x Kag.

**PancakeBob**: heh heh heh

**Princess Pen:** Its gonna remain InuKag don't worry. I need Rei to fall in love with him to further the plot. And Kagome's mum won't get around to filling up the well...at least not yet. BWAHAHAHAHA

**KagometheHauntress**: Well what can I say?!?!?! He he he he he

**Red Rose Verligo (Ashli):** Oh come on...I thought that her mother's actions would mirror that of a real life mother. Whatever, I need her to be overprotective so that this story works out. Let me know what you think of this chapter!!!

**Alex:** Thanx a lot for the encouragement!!! I'll try to get better with each chapter. Hope you enjoy...

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha:** Glad you like...

....that's it for the review responses. For all the people who just read it and don't review...I love all of you!!!! MWAH!!! Hugs and kisses. And people who do review hugs and kisses with chocolates thrown in.

Until next time,

Bye...


	20. The Future in the Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-Oh or any other anime. I also don't own Dark Cloud 2, that's where the officer blinkhorn originated from, even though he's not exactly evil in the game...

**A/N:** LEMONS in this chappie. I have warned you...

I wrote this chapter at 3 in the morning so I was half asleep when I wrote it so please let me know if I messed up or confused something. Thank god for the spell check on Word. It saves my life and makes reading easier for you.

Anyways, onto the story...

Chapter 20: **The Future in the Past.**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He looked up to see an overcast sky threatening rain. And not just any rain...a storm by the looks of it. He looked around before swearing blackly and throwing his haori down into the dirt.

She had taken it off and thrown it aside without a second thought. The act of affection on his part had gone unnoticed. He was too hurt to even consider the possibility that Kagome had not thrown it aside, her mother had.

A cold breeze blew in his direction reminding him that he was wet from the rain in Kagome's time and he shivered. True, he was more resistant to the elements than most humans but today he felt cold.

He had put his beads back on...in an attempt to show Kagome just how much he wanted to be with her. He knew he would never be able to confess his feelings for her. He would never be able to tell her just how deeply he had come to care for her...maybe even love her.

And she had used those beads to save the life of a pathetic human boy, she had not thought twice about shoving his face into the floor at the first chance she got. She had humiliated him to save her _boyfriend._

How many people will he have to compete with for Kagome's love? How many people will he have to threaten and scare off?

He didn't even know if she wanted to be with him.

He looked at the haori that lay crumpled on the ground. It had saved his life numerous times, including Kagome's. He felt attached to it. It had been there for him countless times...and it lay at his feet. He felt that everything that was important in his life now looked just as useless as the red fire rat jacket that lay at his feet. All because he had fallen in love.

He flinched as a big fat raindrop fell onto his face.

Is this how Rei feels? He frowned when he remembered what had occurred earlier that day. He had found out that Rei loved him. It felt so strange...to spend most of your life being hated and despised only to be torn between two women. He had found the decision regarding Kikyo and Kagome hard. Kikyo had been his first love, the first person who had shown compassion instead of contempt.

And then there was Kagome. Her sweet and carefree nature had reawakened the need to live in him. He had gained the ability to trust and make friends. He had learned that no matter how hard and cruel life gets there is always something to live for. There is always someone who wants you to be beside them.

Then there was Rei. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be alive today. She had given him life and Kagome had given him something to live for.

Rei had tried to hide the fact from him; she had kept her feelings buried deep inside her. If Inuyasha hadn't made the connection between her beliefs and actions that morning...he would never have known.

Isn't that why he had worn the beads? To prove to himself that he belonged to Kagome, even after he had been claimed by and then wrenched from the grasps of death. He was Kagome's.

And today he was going to make sure they were bonded, once and for all. But he had started rethinking that idea when he had seen her with that Hobo boy.

He scowled at the memory and picked up his haori, then started moving towards the forest not bothering to see where his feet were taking him.

She had agreed to go on a date with him. Did she not want to be with him? Did she not know that Inuyasha was going to claim her? How would she? He had spent the last two years telling her otherwise. He had spent the last two years leaving her hanging. He had never told her whom he wanted to be with.

But that was because he hadn't known who he wanted to be with.

It was clear now though. The moment before his soul had left his body, he had had but one thought. One terrifying thought.

_I'll never see Kagome ever again._

He hadn't thought of Kikyo or Miroku or Sango or Shippo. He had though of her. It had to mean something. He had wanted to protect Kagome. But from who or what? She was more than capable of protecting herself and with friends like their's he had no reason to worry. But the thought of anyone but him protecting her had gotten him angry and he had refused to move on only to make sure that she was ok.

Even after his soul had been cruelly torn into two pieces, he had kept an eye at her.

That is, until she had told his human side to leave her alone and his demon side had been banished by Miroku's holy magic.

It had made him feel so worthless.

And he had returned with only one desire, to see Kagome again.

And even now, he couldn't find the courage to tell her how he felt about her.

He looked down when he felt chilly water at his feet. His eyes widened as he realized that he had reached a stream. The current was strong because of the heavy downpour and because there was a waterfall nearby.

The same one behind which he had kissed Kagome for the first time.

_That's it! _He screamed at himself mentally. He crumpled the red jacket into a ball and tossed it into the stream as hard as he could. It travelled quiet far before falling into the raging waters and drifting away.

He knew he should run after it and try to retrieve it, but because of some reason he didn't want to. He sighed heavily and took a few tentative steps towards the drifting article of clothing before the breeze blew again and chilled him to the bone.

He froze, as he smelt the familiar scent. It was all the exotic flowers blended into one and then personalized so that they screamed just one name – Kagome.

She was here? The haori forgotten instantly he ran towards the well and saw her standing there her back to him. She had changed her shirt though she was still wearing her school skirt. This shirt was black and covered her arms fully though it didn't look very warm. His suspicions were confirmed when she shivered violently and he was behind her in a minute.

"You're just waiting here to get sick aren't you?" He said to her and watched her turn around so fast that he thought she'd fall.

He watched her, as she kept quiet and just stared at him. He smiled inwardly when he saw her eyes stop at his face. He knew she was attracted to him; there was a subtle change in her scent and body temperature that represented her interest in mating.

Not to mention that the small changes were affecting him greatly. She was unknowingly pulling him towards her and Inuyasha decided right there and then that he would let her know how he felt and then claim her if she agreed.

That is, if he doesn't lose control first.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you get sick." He said to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest. He didn't want to take her to the village yet because he knew that they would be interrupted. The cave behind the waterfall was the best choice. No one knew it existed except Rei, because she could read his mind, and Kagome, because Rei had taken her there.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She asked softly when she realized that they were heading away from the village. Inuyasha smiled at her confused voice.

"Just come with me...trust me okay?" He told her hoping she would let him lead her to a quiet place.

His smile broadened as he felt her try and straighten his hair in an attempt to occupy herself. It was just like Kagome, she couldn't sit still for a moment. She had to be doing something. Even when it seemed that she wasn't doing anything, she was probably worrying about something or the other.

She was such a little firecracker. He smirked when he remembered that was what he had thought of Kagome when he had seen her for the first time. She was little firecracker. Whoever tried to stop her would get burned in the process and once she was released, she would bring joy to all the people who are with her. His little firecracker.

He hissed when he felt her fingers get tangled in his long hair and she tugged at them, none too gently, to free her fingers. He turned around and looked at her to tell her to quit it but when he saw her look up at him with those big brown eyes, he just couldn't snap at her. He smiled instead and let her get away with it.

His little firecracker.

Her felt her shudder through his hold on her hand and realized that she would get sick before they reached their destination. He turned around with a sigh and stopped, taking her into his arms and running off into the forest. He felt warm when he felt her pressed against his chest, her head buried in his shoulder. He wished that moment would freeze and they would forever be together that way.

But wishes had an uncanny way of twisting themselves and attacking you when least expected. That's what happened with Kikyo. He had wanted to be with her forever and she had instead promised him an afterlife of hell with her.

He inhaled deeply when some of her hair flew into his face. He hadn't known it was possible to love someone so much. To have someone so close to you but still feel as if they were too far away. Too feel so bound and so free at the same moment.

"Kagome?" He asked her softly. She made a small sound in the back of her throat letting him know she had heard him. It sounded like a small squeak and it only made him hug her tighter.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked her. He had to know. He held his breath as he waited for her answer. The longer she kept quiet the more he persuaded himself that he should have expected her to refuse. Why would she want to be with him anyway? She had a normal boyfriend at home who was approved by her mother. He, on the other hand, had been forbidden form seeing her ever again and now he was expecting her to say yes to such a question?

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat while at the same time blinking back his tears. He didn't know why it hurt so much. He had only been shunned ever since he could remember. Why did it hurt now?

Then he felt her nod. It was shaky and soft but it was there nonetheless. It was all he could do not to stop right there and claim her. She had said yes. He had never felt his happy in his life.

"Then tell me I'm yours." He said, now encouraged by her acceptance. If she claimed him as hers, then he would claim her as his mate. Timelines and overprotective mothers were a distant problem. They could be taken care of later.

He felt her stiffen and thought that maybe she's not ready for this kind of commitment. He frowned but refused to give up. He would only let her go if she said 'no' straight out. He wouldn't put her down until she said 'no'.

"Say that I belong to you, Kagome. Say that I'm yours." He said again but this time with a small amount of urgency.

_Please say it. Please._ He pleaded with her silently. He saw the waterfall appear just in front of him and he jumped into the raging waters, hearing her squeak when she felt the freezing water come in contact with her body.

He landed on his knees, thankful that the ground inside the cave was relatively dry. He hadn't let her go still. The silence grew thicker by the moment and his heart sank lower and lower with each passing moment.

_Face it, she's not going to commit herself to a half-breed. _

He decided that it would be best if he let her go. He still was holding her tightly and she still had her hands fisted in his undershirt. He moved to let her go but somehow his arms refused and only tightened themselves around her.

"Please say I'm yours." He said so softly that he was sure she didn't hear him. He fought a losing battle with his tears when the silence stretched on. She was not going to say it. There was no way she would say it. He was a fool for expecting her to spend the rest of her life with him. He was such a bastard, such a selfish bastard.

She mumbled something into his shirt and he didn't hear her over the sound of the raging waterfall and the loud beating of his heart.

"What?" He breathed as one tear fell out of one golden eye. It was too late to stop it so he let it fall. It trailed down his cheek and fell of his jaw and landed on her pale face. She looked up when she felt the warm tear fall on her face.

She wiped his cheek gently with one hand and then whispered, "You're mine Inuyasha." And then she added with a smirk, "and crying won't change a thing. You belong to me whether you like it or not."

He laughed a small laugh and felt his heart swell. He watched her as she kept her hand on his cheek, staring at him. He felt that it was about time he said something but he froze when she added in a soft husky voice, "You're mine Inuyasha."

She suddenly bent forward and placed a hard bruising kiss on his lips. He stiffened he felt her claim his lips but gave in to the warmth spreading in his body and tightened his arms around her fragile body.

She growled in annoyance when he didn't respond and he took his time responding just so he could annoy the hell out of her. She snaked her arms around his neck and then tugged at his wet locks when he refused to oblige.

He growled playfully and opened his mouth to her, sliding his tongue in deep into her mouth. He heard her moan and he smelt her arousal. He pushed his tongue even deeper as he tasted everything she had to offer.

His one hand slid up her shirt and massaged her bare skin, relishing in the feel of the velvet soft flesh. Kagome moaned again and he pushed his hand upwards stopping right below her breast. His thumb moved steadily upwards until he felt her breast, growling softly in annoyance when he realized that she was wearing a bra.

He used his free hand to support her back as he pushed her backwards such that she was lying on the ground on her back under him. Then he used the same hand to slice open her shirt and bra, letting them fall to the side...forgotten.

His hands moved up and down her body exploring the newly exposed flesh. He smiled against her lips when he felt her hands try to remove his shirt and fail miserably. He pulled back just to give her a mischievous half smile before untying his tie and removing his undershirt with expertise. His smile broadened when he caught her staring at his chest and proceeded to make her his.

She gasped when she felt him pull her breast into his mouth licking the sensitive flesh with his hot tongue. She arched her back trying to push herself further into him and tangled her hands into his long silver hair.

Inuyasha tried to keep himself in control, his demon side was urging him to quit fooling around and claim her but he was enjoying himself watching her reaction to his gentle teasing.

He growled a little louder when he felt her hand move from his hair down his back and up again. She stopped suddenly when she heard his growl and he knew that she thought she had done something wrong. He nudged her softly and purred to let her know that it was okay. He sucked on her breast one last time before claiming her lips again.

With one flick of his hand he had sliced her skirt into two pieces and her underwear went with it. He gracefully removed his pants before rubbing himself against her. He felt her body temperature increase further and saw her blush hard. He wondered idly what she was blushing about? They were lying naked alone in a cave about to be mated...why was she blushing?

He didn't have much time to ponder over it as he whispered urgently into her ear, "This is your last chance Kagome. After this there is no turning back. Do you still want to be my mate?" He half dreaded the answer, he knew it was silly but he dreaded it anyway.

"Yes." She hissed into his ear. He needed no more prompting and he swiftly slid into her while biting the right side of her neck hard. She yelped in pain from both the intrusion and the bite and he rumbled deep in his chest to sooth her. He stopped moving for a moment, his teeth still in her neck and her warm blood on his lips and teeth, letting the pain subside before he pulled his teeth out of her and licked the wound to help it heal.

He felt her hands loosen their grip on his back and he knew that she was ready. He pushed himself inside her again, stopping every once in a while to let the pain subside before proceeding again.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up with a start. She felt something warm and heavy on top of her and she shuffled bit before realizing that Inuyasha was till draped over her. Her growled softly to tell her to quit moving and then went right back to sleep.

She moved a little more and managed to free her legs and she started to slide out from under him. It was dark now and she could barely see anything. With a loud sigh, Inuyasha rolled off of her and lay down on his back, his arm covering his eyes. She smiled a little and started rubbing his ears just to see them twitch.

"Remember, wait for me."

She grabbed whatever was left of her clothes and pulled them up against her body to cover herself up. Some else was in there with them.

"Who are you?" She asked in a timid voice. The voice had come from the darker part of the cave and she had no idea who it belonged to. It did sound uncannily familiar though.

She heard something move and then she felt the shadow get closer, it started moving into the little light that was available.

She gasped when she saw that it was Inuyasha. She looked at the sleeping form next to her and the other man in front of her. They were identical but somehow different.

This _other _Inuyasha was the one she had seen in the mansion in her time. His clothes were ripped and his hair was thin and rough. His chest was bruised and wounded and he looked starved. His eyes had dimmed to dull amber rather than the bright gold that her mate exhibited.

"Who are you?" She repeated with a little more urgency. Inuyasha stirred and opened one eye. Seeing Kagome so distressed, he immediately jumped into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked her. She gave a small tremble and kept looking towards the inside of the cave. He followed her eyes and saw nothing.

"Just wait for me. I will come for you." The other Inuyasha said before disappearing like he never existed. Kagome shivered again and leaned into Inuyasha's embrace. Suddenly she found herself wondering if it had been a dream.

But lately, her dreams had an uncanny way of coming real. Did that mean that Inuyasha was in trouble?

"I need to speak to Kaede." She said softly and Inuyasha nodded, planting a small kiss to her forehead.

Kagome eyed the clothes in her hands, there was no way she could put them on again. They had been sliced into at least ten pieces.

Inuyasha saw her stare at her clothes and handed his white undershirt to her. She took it and then eyed him warily.

"Where's your haori?" She asked him while putting on his shirt and thanking god that it came to her thighs.

"I...um...I don't know." He answered as he put his pants on and then bent forward to give her a small kiss on her neck, right on his mark.

"What do you mean?" She persisted but he seemed to not have heard her. He was too busy planting small kisses on her neck and licking her half healed mark.

"Inuyasha...we need to go." She giggled when he licked her neck again. It tickled.

He grunted in reply before turning around to let her get on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her thighs tightly before leaping out of the cave and landing on the ground below them gracefully. It had stopped raining and the surroundings were wet. The clouds still thundered from time to time. Kagome guessed that it would rain again later on.

Kagome sighed as they ran through the forest. The events of that day were still fresh in her mind and she couldn't believe that they were mated. It had only taken two years of constant daydreaming to finally have it come true. That reminded her, how was it that she had dreamt of it that very day and it came true?

She couldn't stop a smile from forming at her lips as she saw Shippo playing with Kirara in front of Kaede's hut and Miroku and Sango sitting close by. Miroku was sporting a red hand mark on his cheek and Sango was well out of groping distance.

When will that monk learn?

Miroku's eyes grew wide when he saw that Inuyasha was topless and Kagome was wearing his undershirt. His face lit up with a knowing smirk and Sango started tugging at her large boomerang as if to hit him with it. Shippo bounded from where he was playing and jumped right into Kagome's stomach just as she got down from Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome!" He sang happily before snuggling in her stomach.

"Hi Shippo." She said stroking his head. He purred contentedly and then jumped down from her arms and started chasing Kirara again.

"I see that Inuyasha finally managed to do it." Miroku's smirk hadn't faded a bit and it only grew wider as he looked Kagome up and down.

"Hey, back off monk." He tried to shut him up when he saw how hard Kagome was blushing. Sango stood up from where she was sitting.

"Come on Kagome, let's get you dressed." She started moving towards the other girl.

"Miroku?" Kagome turned to face him, "can I ask you something?"

Miroku continued grinning, "Ask me whatever you want...I am always at your service."

"Did you ever blame yourself for your father's death?" She asked straight out. She knew it was a touchy subject but she had to ask him. Miroku's smile faltered and he suddenly grew grim. Sango had stopped walking and now stood staring at the monk.

"Why would you ask something like that?" He said in a dead serious voice.

"I need to know...did you ever blame yourself for it?" She pressed. She shifted his wait from one foot to another under her intense gaze.

"I was seven when it happened. I had a fight with my father and then I had prayed to whatever god there was that he would let me be. That he would not impose his values on me again. He died that night. I believed it was my prayer that had killed him." He said before moving his staff from his left hand to his right and then turned around to Inuyasha, "So...I see you have marked her." He said with a grin. Everyone blinked. He had switched emotions like someone plays catch. One minute he is quiet and gloomy and the next he's cheery and perverted.

"Yeah...I...um...have to go talk to Kaede." With that she just turned around and started towards the hut, Sango followed.

However just before they went inside, they heard Miroku turn to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, may I have a word with you?" They both turned around and headed towards a more private area to talk.

After getting dressed she was sitting next to Kaede, helping her ground some herbs to prepare some remedy.

"Kaede?" She asked uncertainly. The old woman looked up from her work.

"Aye, my child?"

"Is it possible to have dreams that well... come true?" Kaede looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "See there was this haunted mansion in my time where I saw a little boy in a purple robe crying about killing his father. I believe that was Miroku..."

"That was not a dream then, child." Kagome looked at her with big brown confused eyes. "That was a vision."

"I can see the past?" She said uncertainly. Kaede nodded.

"And quite possibly the future. It is a power only a few mikos ever exhibited. Kikyo was one who had just begun to discover this power when she died."

"I saw a dream last night and it came true today..." She said thoughtfully.

"Really? What did you see?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome blushed furiously.

"That's not really important. But Kaede?" She turned her attention back to the old miko, "The dream wasn't exactly a vision, and there were a few details that were different."

"Once one sees the future...he holds the power to change it." Kaede said wisely.

"I changed the future?" She raised an eyebrow, "I did didn't I?" She remembered how she had refused to claim Inuyasha as her own in the dream while in real life she had accepted him. Maybe she did change the future. If she hadn't had that dream...she would have refused him by asking him _why._

"But see...I keep seeing this other Inuyasha." Both Sango and Kaede froze and stared at her, "He always looks like he's in pain and he keeps telling me things that I don't understand."

"What kind of things?" Kaede pressed.

"This first time I saw him, he told me not to purify the door to the past...oh right I still have to tell you about that. Anyway, this other time I saw him, tonight; he told me to wait for him that he would come get me. I don't get it."

"I believe you saw his future self...isn't that possible Kaede?" Sango asked her. Kagome's insides froze. Inuyasha's future self? Why would Inuyasha be starved and tortured and hurt. Why would his fire rat robes be destroyed beyond repair and why would he lose that light in his eyes?

"It is possible, but to see past is one thing...to see a future self contact you...I don't know what to make of it."

"How do I know if I can prevent his condition?" She asked hurriedly. It pained her to remember the battered starved form of the man she loved.

"His suggestions would make sense in time, my child. Wait till you understand them fully before you do something that you regret. Changing the future is a fickle thing. It can have many unexpected consequences."

"I understand..." She sighed and went back to grinding the herbs.

* * *

And here are the review responses:

**Miss Kagosha:** Thanx!

**Princess Pen:** Don't worry, I won't tell you anything that could give away the story but the well filling thing isn't happening anytime soon. You'll see ;)

**Miriam:** you read it twice?? TWICE??? I can't even read the chapter I write twice...now I feel like a fool. You got great patience there!!!

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha:** Thanx a lot for the lovely review. And no, Kagome wasn't being a bitch...she was just surprised. And no, Rei isn't gonna kill Kagome for being in love with Inu. Remember, she was the one who got Inu to go to the future and hence save Kagome's butt? Rei isn't the bad dude here...hey wait a minute why am I telling you the story???

**Kewlgurl175:** Arrigoto for the new words (he he he he) I really like learning new languages and I am getting Japanese faster than any other coz maybe bc I'm using them in the fic? But either way...love ya lots and please gimme more words.

**Inulover72:** Eh heh...so it wasn't just a dream after all....

**Kougagurl666:** Glad you like!!!!

**Krazifull2748:** Hope you like her answer.

**NefCanuck:** Hojo is way too oblivious for my liking but hey, I guess that's why he's Hojo!!!

**EmpKaylenatye:** At least this time I didn't end it with a cliffhanger. I frankly hate cliffhangers but love it when I'm the author. Now I get why I come across so many of them now.

**Arina:** I can end it like that coz I'm evil. BWAHAHAHAHA. See?

**Alex:** Thanx for looking past the obvious. Kouga is still a topic I have to take care of...expect him in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. He's gonna blow when he finds out that she's mated. BWAHAHAHAHA.

**Live-4-Evil:** Well, I hope you are satisfied now!!! Thanx for reviewing!!!


	21. The Beauty of Irony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.... I am getting tired of writing these.

**A/N:** Long chapter.... get some snacks and take a bathroom break before reading this.

Is it just me or are the chapters getting steadily longer? Tell me if I should have split this into two chapters or if you're good with this length.

Now on with the story....

Chapter 21: **The Beauty of Irony.**

"Were you out of your fucking mind?" Inuyasha bellowed at Rei. Miroku took a cautious step back while Rei cringed.

"I must ask you to remain calm, Inuyasha. Shouting will not resolve anything." He put his hand up in a calming gesture. If possible, Inuyasha fumed even more.

"And sitting around doing nothing isn't going to cut it either." He seethed, turning to glare at Rei who tried to back away. "What the hell were you thinking? Did you really think you could get away with it?"

Miroku took a step towards the half demon. Inuyasha shot him a glare that could kill a person and he halted in his footsteps.

"I know that what Rei has done is ...well... unexpected. But we can reap the benefits off of this." He tried to reason with him. Rei's eyes turned hopeful.

"Once he finds out about this we are all dead men. He only wanted to kill me earlier but now he would be after all of you." He said more to himself than any of them in particular.

"He won't find out." Rei said softly...afraid of voicing her opinion. Inuyasha snapped another glare at her and she decided that she might as well explain. "One finds out if his thoughts have been affected if my implanted thoughts are polar opposites of his real thoughts. Let me explain."

Inuyasha took a seat on the grass. Miroku followed suit but still stayed a good distance away from him. Rei sat in front of them.

"When I affected Miroku's mind...I tried to get him to kill you and I tried to confuse his thoughts so much that he wouldn't know what he should or shouldn't do. That is the best way to control someone's mind. Confuse them." Miroku nodded, clearly understanding the small explanation but Inuyasha had set a blank mask on his face and Rei had no way of figuring out what was going on in his mind. She continued, "Miroku was confused but he is a man of strong character..."

Inuyasha snorted at that and it was Miroku's turn to throw an icy glare in his direction. Rei sighed, "He resisted me before giving in. He fought the confusion so hard that he got a fever. But eventually his control broke and he tried to kill you. He knew there was something wrong and hence he fought it.

But _he _won't figure it out for the mere reason that I did not tamper with his thoughts that much. I just twisted them around so that he thought he knew what he was doing."

"How could you twist his thoughts such that he suddenly wants to help me?" Inuyasha hissed at her, not buying her explanation for a minute.

"Inuyasha, believe it or not he _is_ your brother. Him and you are the last of your father's clan. Last of his blood. If you die then there will only be Sesshomarou to continue the bloodline. Deep in his mind there is a primitive instinct for survival...the instinct to keep the race going. I just manipulated that instinct into a full thought and now he wants to make sure you come out of the battle alive. Although I am pretty sure that it was so easy because he wanted to kill you with his own hands than some half demon. I think that played a larger role..." She trailed off in thought.

Inuyasha slammed a fist into the ground in front of him. Rei snapped out of her musings and listened to him as he started speaking in a low dangerous tone. "And why in the seven fucking hells would I need that bastard's help?"

"Sesshomarou is a strong fighter...his services will be very beneficial." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk who gulped loudly and Rei sent him a thankful look.

"How did you mess around with his mind without him knowing?" Miroku asked her, trying to ignore the dog demon but still feeling chilly since he could 'feel' his frosty glare.

"All I had to do was touch him and I could play with his thoughts."

"How did you touch him without him killing you?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed further. Miroku nodded as he thought that it was a very valid question.

"I didn't, he tried to kill me by snapping my neck or something and seemed to enjoy it so he kept his hand on my throat for longer than necessary giving me more than enough time to do as I wished."

"When did _you find_ out about this?" He turned to the monk who visibly gulped again.

"This evening. Rei and I were having a chat and I asked her how she messed with my mind and she told me and then I commented that it isn't very effective against people with a strong consciousness and she said that for them she just had to twist their thoughts so that they would think its their own thoughts...like she did with your brother. It slipped and I pressed her to tell me everything."

"And you waited till now to tell me because..." He let the sentence trail unfinished and waited for Miroku to complete it for him.

Inuyasha had expected Miroku to gulp again or stutter at the low tone that he was using, what he hadn't expected was the smirk that spread on his face at the inquiry. He looked at Rei for clarification and saw that she was blushing...hard.

"Well...let's say that you were busy at the moment." Miroku continued to smile and Rei looked down at the grass in front of her, trying to hide the bright crimson that spread out over her cheeks and pointed ears.

Inuyasha gaped. Rei could read his mind at any moment and she could find him too. Maybe they had agreed to go get him and Rei had tapped into his mind to see where he was.... let's say that she knew exactly where he was.

Inuyasha blushed before muttering an almost inaudible 'keh' and getting up. Now he realized why they hadn't asked even once about his haori...they knew what happened to it.

He started leaving when Rei called him to stop. He turned around expecting some witty remark about his 'activities' that evening but was surprised when he saw her serious. This time it was Miroku who started glaring at her and she kept still.

"What is it Rei?" He asked her. Miroku suddenly shuffled to his feet and took a few menacing steps towards the ice demon.

"It's nothing Inuyasha. The ladies will be expecting us soon. Let us leave. Now." He said 'now' with such forced calmness that it marked the end of the discussion.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Rei started and got to her feet as well, moving towards the half demon and away from the monk.

"There is nothing that she has to talk about. Let us leave. NOW!" The monk swept a hand in front him to emphasize his anger and frustration. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes once again, his golden orbs gaining a calculating look.

There was something that the monk was obviously trying to hide...what was it? Rei clearly knew about it, she could read his mind since she had severed a small part of his soul. But he thought she had returned it to him.

"What is it?" He broke the staring contest between the human and the demon. Rei broke the stare and looked at the half demon.

"We didn't tell you how the topic of Sesshomarou's thoughts came up..." She started.

"Of course we did. We told him that I asked you about my mind and how we went from there. There is nothing to talk about. Let's go." Miroku started to tug Inuyasha away from Rei but of course the monk's strength was no match for the half demon's.

"Speak Rei. What's bothering you?" Inuyasha tugged his arm away from the monk and gave the ice demon his full attention.

"Miroku's been lying to you. He's going to die."

-----------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------

"The demons have been gathered. They are waiting for the command." A dead monotonous voice drifted from the doorway. The mirror in the little girl's hands reflected the little light in the room and seemed to glow with unearthly light.

"Good. Now go. We move towards the village at the crack of dawn." Naraku said calmly. Rei didn't know, but she was betraying her comrades without even knowing about it. She was his body; Kanna's mirror showed her every move.

She was giving him the precise location of the petty fighters and was turning out to be a great servant. Unknowingly, of course.

That was the beauty of irony. Rei, the mind sorceress, was being used as a puppet – by him. She controlled people's thoughts and could trace them by linking their minds to her own, now Naraku was using the same technique to trace Rei and thus trace his arch nemesis – Inuyasha.

_I cannot thank you enough, Rei. You have turned out to be a better servant by betraying me than by being loyal to me. _

_Ah...the beauty of irony._

"There is something else." Kanna whispered in an eerily calm voice.

Naraku's eyebrow lifted into his dark bangs showing his interest in what his youngest, and most dangerous, detachment had to say.

"The monk...he's dying. The curse has caught up with him." With that she turned around and left as soundlessly as she had appeared.

Naraku looked at the door, not moving at all. An onlooker would have thought that he was statue, his hair betraying his stillness.

Then he threw his head back and laughed. He laughed for all he had done and was going to do. His hair whipped around him as his strong body shook with laughter. The walls themselves seemed to shake with the sheer intensity of it, the floors quivered and the wind picked up outside the castle.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, low and threatening. Forks of light pierced through the clouds and lit the pitch-black night. A few second later, another low growl followed the flashes of light, the wind picking up and whipping the trees, shaking them in their roots.

First one drop fell, then another. Soon, a wave of ice-cold water came down from the heavens. The rain collided with the already wet grass and turned the ground muddy and unpredictable.

Naraku laughed alone in his castle...the sound lost to the cackling thunder and howling winds. A sound so terrible that the earth itself trembled in its wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha snapped at her when he saw her trying to jump into the well while trying to stay dry at the same time.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped back. She was still stressed after the conversation with Kaede and the image of her injured mate kept flashing before her eyes. She was stressed because she knew that somehow she could prevent his condition but she didn't know how.

"You just came back...why are you leaving so soon?" He asked her, a little more gently this time. She sighed heavily and then turned to look at him, noticing with mild amusement that he still didn't have any shirt on...and he looked good.

"I can't spend all my time here anymore. I have to attend school or I can't see you anymore..." She explained.

"Then don't go at all. Stay here with me, where you belong." He came to her and wrapped his arms lightly around her.

"I'm sorry I can't...I have to go to school and graduate and...its my family, Inuyasha. I can't just leave them." She returned his embrace and she felt him lean into her, yearning for more contact.

"But you can leave me?" He whispered. Kagome rubbed his back in a soothing motion when she heard him voice his concern.

"Of course not. That's why I'm going to ask you to come with me." She said in a cheerful voice. It made Inuyasha smile though.

"Yeah, I'll come but I have something to talk to you about and I'll be back here before sunrise tomorrow." He said still smiling. Kagome pulled away from him and grabbed his forefinger with her hand, kind of like a toddler holds an adult's hands. She pulled him towards the well and then jumped into it. Inuyasha followed.

"Mama...I'm home!" She announced to the house. Souta was in the living room, as usual, playing on his playstation. He yelled a greeting from the room. Her mother answered from the kitchen and they made their way there.

"Hello Kagome. Inuyasha." She said pleasantly. Inuyasha blinked. This was the woman who had told him to get out only a few days ago and now she was acting as if nothing happened. He was wrong of course. As soon as she saw that Kagome was holding his hand, her gaze turned hard again. Not too hard but it definitely showed a change of attitude.

"Mama, I'm going to go have a shower. Keep yourself busy in the meantime, okay Inuyasha?" She asked nicely. He nodded and sat down on one of the chairs around the dining table. Kagome left.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi said without turning around.

"I lost my haori and my undershirt is at Kaede's. It was dirty...it needed to be washed." He answered in a no nonsense voice.

"And why are you and Kagome wet? It stopped raining here hours ago." She continued the interrogation.

"It was raining there as well."

"I hope you know I don't approve of your relationship with Kagome. If there is one, that is."

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute before walking towards her and sitting on the counter, his legs dangling off the edge.

"What you have approved if I was human?" He asked. He was really close to her mother now and he could see her face. She looked at him with confusion and ...hope?

"You can turn human?" She asked hopefully, her cooking forgotten for the moment.

"There is a way but ...I don't know. It is possible." He shook his head, "You didn't answer my question. Would you approve if I was human?"

"I can't say. There's the time difference and all." She said uncertainly.

"What if I came here forever? What if I decided to live in this era...would you approve?" He pressed.

"Look Inuyasha. I know you love my daughter. One has to be blind not to see it. But I am a mother, I worry. I want her to grow up and graduate from college and have a husband and children. I want her to have a steady job where she can come back home safe and sound. You don't know how it feels every time I wash the blood off of Kagome's clothes. I always wonder if it is hers or someone else's. Nevertheless, I worry."

"You know I will protect her with my life."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. I know you; you would rather die than have my daughter hurt. But...."

"Its not the same is it?"

"No its not. No matter what you do...no matter how much you protect her, there is always a chance that she may get hurt. There is always a chance that she may never return from that well."

Inuyasha stayed silent and Mrs. Higurashi thought that her message was getting through to him.

"So you see. I want her to have a normal life. A _normal_ life. If you truly love her, you would want the best for her too."

"I can't give her the best of anything can I?" He whispered looking away towards the door, not letting their eyes meet.

"That's not true Inuyasha. You probably love her more than any man ever can...but love does not fill stomachs. Love does not provide a shelter for the night. Love...its just love."

"What if I work hard...what if I try to be a normal man? What if I turn human? Will you accept me then?" He turned back and looked at her hopefully.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him and saw pure honesty there. His eyes were wide with hope and determination. She reached out with one hand and stroked one cheek in a soft motherly way. He didn't move at all, he just looked at her with the big golden eyes.

"No, I can not accept you Inuyasha." His heart sank. "Because I never rejected you in the first place."

He broke out into a grin so large that his face looked like it'll split. Kagome's mother laughed and patted his head, very much like a puppy's.

"What is that?" He looked at the food that she was preparing. Kagome's mother smiled at him and told him all about it.

A few minutes later, Souta walked in to see Inuyasha playing with the microwave. He pushed the button on the side and the door swung open, and then he would push the door close and start all over again.

"Inuyasha brother?" Inuyasha looked up momentarily from his perch next to the microwave. "Sis is done and I suggest you have a shower too..."

"Why?" He asked bluntly. Souta fidgeted around a bit and then answered.

"Because you smell like dirt." Souta said and then darted out of the room. Inuyasha ran after him while Kagome's mother laughed and yelled at Souta, "That was very rude Souta. By the way, give him the clothes I bought for him the other day..."

A yell from the living room was her only answer. She laughed again and went back to cooking.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom only to hear screaming and shouting coming from the living room. She ran down the stairs to see Souta on the ground yelling at Inuyasha to get off. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw that Inuyasha was sitting on Souta's hip and mercilessly tickling his sides. Souta looked like he would have a burst lung or two by the time Inuyasha is done with him.

"Inuyasha...go have a shower. And let Souta go, you both are creating a racket down here." Inuyasha looked at her and then at Souta. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he jumped off of Souta and twisted so that he landed on Kagome, taking her down with him.

"Inuyasha. Get off of me." She warned him. Souta, seeing that Inuyasha was distracted ran out of the room. Inuyasha smirked when he saw that they were alone in this room and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Kagome noticed the small action and she smiled despite herself. There was always the chance of their mother walking in on them but of course, that wouldn't stop her mate. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, claiming her in a deep kiss that spoke volumes.

He broke off suddenly and jumped off of her to land a few feet away. Mrs. Higurashi walked in at that very moment.

"Kagome? What are you doing on the floor?" Kagome got up straightening her clothes while trying to ignore the heat that spread on her face and reached her ears. Inuyasha snorted from the other side of the room. He was obviously having a lot of fun on Kagome's expense.

"And aren't you supposed to have a shower?" Her mother asked the half-demon pointedly and it was Kagome's turn to smirk. He stood up and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome laughed, "Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Inuyasha shot her a glare but decided it was best of he left now. Revenge can come later.

Inuyasha tugged on the metal tap. Kagome had shown him how it worked once and he would be damned if he asked her how it worked a second time. After a few minutes of touching and prodding he managed to get the shower working and at a suitable temperature.

He shrugged out of his red pants and took a tentative step into the bathtub. He closed the shower curtains taking care to make sure he didn't rip them with his claws. He felt the door open after a few minutes and peeped out of the shower curtain. It was Souta...and he was carrying a bunch of clothes.

"I brought you a fresh change of clothes." Souta informed him when he saw that Inuyasha had seen him. Inuyasha grunted in reply and then ducked back into the shower. "And Sis told me to tell you to shampoo your hair."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha answered back before looking at the bottle filled with colourful liquid. It said shampoo on it so he popped the top and got a generous amount on his hand. A considerable amount fell on the floor but he paid no heed to it. Carefully he smelt the transparent gel like substance on his hand. It smelt like Kagome. Well, close. It smelled like lavenders and some other exotic flowers. Not quite Kagome but very very close.

He put it on his head and started massaging his scalp and relished in the feel of he liquid lathering in his hair. He took a step backwards to reach the bottle to take some more of the fragrant gel but his foot slipped on some previously spilt shampoo.

He landed heavily on his backside and his head collided with the tap on the other side of the tub. The impact got him dizzy and bright lights burst in front of his eyes. He gripped his head tightly with his hand, willing the pain to stop. The small movement in his hair brought the soap into contact with his new injury and he hissed when he felt a burning pain shoot through his skull.

He barely registered the sound of hurrying footsteps and a few shouts.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted out his name, hoping he would answer back. When he didn't she pushed open the door and walked inside not noticing that her mother tried to stop her. She pushed the curtains open and saw Inuyasha sitting cross-legged with his head cradled in his hands. There was a slight pink tinge to his hair and she guessed that he hand hit his head and the water had almost washed away the blood.

"Inuyasha?" She said more softly this time and he turned his head ever so slightly in her direction to let her know he had heard. She quickly grabbed a towel and threw it into his lap to protect his dignity and then switched the shower off.

She wrapped her arms around his head pulling him into a small embrace while she discreetly pried his hair apart to look at the damage. It was a small wound that was already healing. She whispered soothingly to him and he started to get up. He gripped the towel with one hand and stepped out of the tub.

Grandpa, Souta and her mother were standing outside the bathroom and helped take Inuyasha into Kagome's room. Souta grabbed his clothes and ran behind his sister to give them to her.

Grandpa moved to take the clothes from Souta. Since he was the only man in the family it made sense that he would help Inuyasha. Her mother tried to keep Kagome outside the room but she started get angry and wriggling in her arms. Finally they weren't able to stop her and she ran into her room. Kagome closed the door to her bedroom, fully intending to dress Inuyasha herself.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" She asked softly. He smirked and then lifted a finger to touch the wound lightly. He winced when his finger came in contact with it.

"Here, let me wrap it up for you." She offered. Inuyasha shook his head and then regretted the action. His head started spinning again. Man he hated getting dizzy.

"No. I'm all right. It's just a scratch." He told her. She smiled a knowing smile and ran her fingers through his forelocks.

"Yeah, just a scratch. You were sitting in that tub for a good ten minutes holding your head. Its not just a scratch." She laughed when he shot her a glare. She turned to look at the clothes that Souta had handed to her.

_This should be interesting. _She eyed the grey drawstring sweatpants and the white cotton shirt. Very comfortable clothes but still...this was Inuyasha they were taking about.

"I am not wearing that mate." He snapped. He was too riled up about wearing those clothes that he hadn't noticed that he had called her 'mate'. That didn't go unnoticed by Kagome though.

"Oh yes you are...mate." She added as an afterthought. Slyly, she used his surprise at her using that term to pull off his towel. He blushed furiously and then tried to grab it back. She threw the pants at him and he caught them as a reflex. He looked at them sceptically before testing the softness by rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

He shrugged and put them on. They were tighter than his fire rat pants but not too uncomfortable. They were snug. He grabbed the shirt that Kagome handed to him and pulled it on too.

"Its strange isn't it?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. Inuyasha looked at her and saw her thinking hard.

"Yeah...it is. I thought these would be very uncomfortable. But I like them." He plopped down on the bed next to her. She shook her head to show that wasn't what she meant.

"Not that. If someone had told me just three years ago that there would be a half demon from 500 years into the past in my bedroom, I would have called them mad. And now.... it's just amazing how life is so ironic."

"Ironic?"

"Yeah, you know...before I fell into the well, I was as normal as normal could get. I had trouble with math and I didn't have anything very important in my life. The most interesting fact about myself included that I lived in a shrine and that I had a 500-something year old tree in my yard but other than that.... "

"Do you regret falling into the well?"

"Of course not. If I hadn't fallen then...I would never have met you."

"Exactly. You lost your normalcy that day. Surely you must have regretted it."

Kagome shook her head and then cupped his face in her hands. She thought with a little concern that he was little too sensitive these days. Earlier he couldn't care less about what others thought of him.... now he was worried about offending her or doing something wrong. It just unnerved her.

"Maybe once...the day you tried to kill me. But as soon as Kaede put the beads on.... everything changed. I saw a different side of you. Well, at least I started to." Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome gave him a short kiss and pulled back immediately when she realized what had just happened.

She had run into the bathroom and taken a buck-naked half demon into her room despite her mother's protests and seen him change. Her mother was so going to kill her. And the fact that she wasn't supposed to have a relationship with him would only add to the problems.

"I have to go..." She started and opened the door only to come face to face with her mother. Inuyasha came up behind her and hoped that she would go easy on his mate after the little conversation they had in the kitchen.

"Care to explain why you didn't let Grandpa help him dress?" Her mother asked very calmly. Kagome gulped and started thinking really hard really fast.

"Mama... he was hurt and I was worried." She said softly. Kagome's mother's eyes narrowed as she looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. Her mother's eyes widened when they landed on the blue bruise on Kagome's neck.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Kagome gasped as she realized her mother was referring to her 'mark'. She whipped out a hand so suddenly that she almost hit her mother and then covered her mark with it. It was futile though; every one else in the family had seen it as well.

"Its my mark." Inuyasha said calmly though his eyes betrayed his calm voice. The moment her mother had mentioned the mark his eyes had blazed. Suddenly, he wanted to let her know that there was nothing she could do now that they were mated.

"Its his mark as in like.... he.... no one would hurt me then if ....if this mark is there. Its kind of like he marks me to make sure the other demons know I am protected by another demon." She said in a hurry making it up as she went. Her mother didn't seem very satisfied by it.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Inuyasha growled so loud that even her mother jumped back. Souta scampered into his room and grandpa ran off to get some seal scrolls. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and she turned back and saw that his eyes were flashing red.

And he didn't have tetsusaiga.

Kagome whipped around and ran into the bathroom where his sword lay to the side. She grabbed it and thrust it into his hand just as he took a menacing step towards her mother. At once his eyes returned to normal and he looked somewhere along the lines of ashamed and worried.

"Kagome rubbed his arm in a soothing fashion trying to get him to calm down while Kagome's mother looked horrified.

"He...?" She managed to blurt out and Inuyasha hung his head. He knew he had just made things a lot harder for Kagome and he was ashamed of himself. The minute Mrs. Higurashi had accused him of hurting her he had lost it. Now he stood behind his mate with his head throbbing with the hit but it was a forgotten pain. It was the pain of healing... it'd go away in an hour or so. But the damage done to this family was probably beyond repair.

"Mama... he sometimes transforms. He's not that dangerous. He more like all showing off with the scary eyes and purple stripes but he's nothing but a big softy. It's like a defence mechanism. It doesn't make him any more dangerous..." Kagome lied. She felt more and more dirty as she weaved a lie after lie afraid of telling her mother the truth about her and the half-demon's relationship.

"So now you are lying to me?" Mama (A/N: I'm gonna call her that since its getting bothersome writing Kagome's mother or Mrs. Higurashi every time.) said shaking her head dejectedly, "Kagome may I have a talk with you...alone."

Inuyasha visibly stiffened at the request and refused to leave her side. Kagome tried to coax him to stay in her room till she got back but he refused bluntly. His instincts were kicking in and telling him that there was going to be trouble. Not the kind where he wields the tetsusaiga and kicks some serious demon ass, but the kind where he needs the tetsusaiga for a completely different reason. He wasn't leaving her no matter what any one says.

"Fine...you can come too since you are as much a part of this as her." Her mother said defeated. They went into her room and shut the door, locking it from the inside to prevent any people from walking in.

"Kagome... You never lied to me before. I want you to tell me exactly what is going on." She said directing the question straight at Kagome while pointedly ignoring Inuyasha who sat too close to Kagome for Mama's comfort.

"I... well. It's like... Inuyasha and I...we..." She had no idea how to approach the subject and she was afraid of her mother's reaction. Inuyasha heard her heartbeat accelerate and her blood pressure increase. He forgot her mother was standing right there for the moment and proceeded to reduce her tension. He nuzzled her neck softly before licking his mark. He felt her heartbeat slow down before it skyrocketed again. He looked at her and then realized that his actions hadn't gone unnoticed by her mother.

"We are mated." Inuyasha said bluntly waiting for the news to sink in. He'll take the blow of it if it came to that and then pick up Kagome and take him down the well with him and he'll be damned if he lets her come back.

Mama's mouth dropped open and she lifted a shaking hand to cover it. For a few minutes that's all that happened. The tension in the room increased to the point where one could cut through it with a knife. Kagome's fist clenched and unclenched in the soft fabric of his white shirt and he could hear her heartbeat maintain its ferocity.

Then suddenly Mama's hand whipped out and grabbed Kagome's arm that was away from the half demon and pulled her away from him. He made a grab for her other hand but let it go when he realized that he would hurt her if they played a tug of war.

"Kagome you are staying here with me and Inuyasha, I don't expect you to return." Inuyasha's fist curled such that his hands started bleeding when his claws dug into his palm.

"No matter what you say...I am NOT leaving without my mate." He said in a low tone. Kagome's mother stiffened when she heard him refer to her daughter as his 'mate'.

"Kagome is not going back with you. From what I have heard, you have quite a team of elite fighters. One little girl can't make that much of a difference."

"Then you have heard nothing." He hissed at her, "She may not be the best of the fighters but she is the heart of the group. She is my heart and I will die without her."

"Not that you will remain dead and let the ones around you live in peace." Kagome's mother regretted those words the moment they left her mouth. She knew it was a low blow but she didn't want to give up her daughter to a time when people dying was an everyday occurrence.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed in shock. She had never heard her mother be that bitter to someone.

Emotions flickered across the seventeen-year-old's mate. First shock then understanding and then hurt. These were soon replaced with anger and frustration and then finally indifference. His face grew hard and his eyes turned dull.

Kagome gasped when she saw the face in front of her. His eyes had turned blank and dimmed to dull amber and the water from the shower still clung to his hair making it look thinner than it actually was. She tried to pry her mother's hand off of her arm and tried to get to him before any more damage was done.

"This time it's not my life at stake." He said coldly. His eyes had found an invisible spot on the floor, which was more interesting than the mother and daughter standing before him. "A friend in walking into the hands of death and we need Kagome to save him. She could stay behind but then our chances of victory will be slim to none."

Kagome didn't register the sentences he spoke. Who was dying? What was going on?

"What...?" She asked him. Inuyasha's blank face contorted in pain as he recalled the details of his best friend's peril.

"Miroku's curse has caught up to him. We move for Naraku's castle tomorrow at the break of dawn under Rei's guidance. Sesshomarou is helping us and Rei will try to get Kouga on our side too. In about three to four days time, we either win or lose. Without you...we lose."

"No matter what you say, my daughter is not going." Mama said resolutely but frowned when she realized that neither of the teens had heard her.

"How... how long has Miroku...?" Kagome asked.

"Since I died. The snake demon's venom killed me when the same venom has been eating away at his hand for months. The days when he disappeared he was trying to get it repaired. It seems nothing works. Our only option is to kill Naraku as soon as possible."

"And we have Sesshomarou's help. How? Why?" Kagome had forgotten the presence of the adult in the room and she went into battle strategist mode.

"Rei has the ability to shift people's thoughts. She used this on Sesshomarou and then got him to help me so that he could have the pleasure of killing me later."

"I see."

"You are the only miko who Naraku fears. We need you to come fight."

Kagome was getting worried. She didn't hear what he said, only that he still hadn't looked at her. With one forceful tug she ripped her hand away from her mother's and made her way to her mate.

She took his hands in hers, noting that even though the self-inflicted wounds had healed already, the blood was still making his hands slippery.

"You know I love you, right?" She said to him. His ears perked up instantly and he looked at her with his golden gaze. The colour was back and now they were filled with unimaginable happiness.

"I love you too." He leaned down a bit to capture her lips in a soft and caring kiss but it was cut short when her mother threw the door open and stormed past them.

* * *

Now on with the review responses:

**AmberEyesCryptChick:** Heh heh heh.... I think she just got meaner.

**Wolfpack4:** You are right; I do love playing with the reader's emotions. And believe me you have no idea how Kagome's visions come true.

**Sakura:** Thanx a lot. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Miriam:** Maybe....

**Linkinpark rox:** Thanx for the encouragement!

**Kougagurl666:** Thank you!!!!!

**Nick Hiryu:** Whoa there...calm down!! I just love enthusiastic reviewers. :D

**YoYoJo:** Thanx a lot!!!!

**PrincessSerenity88:** Well, in this fic her mother is drifting between what is good for her daughter and what she thinks will keep her happy. She wants both for her and so she keeps shifting to and fro. Read my A/N at the end if you wanna know more about what I am doing with Kag's mum. Thanx for reviewing!!!!

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha:** I guess I'll have to change your opinion about Rei then.... ::Snickers::

**Moovache:** Wow!!! You are really insightful. The thing about Kagome's mum shifting personalities is apparent in this chapter too. Your review made me realize that I had shifted her thoughts around and hence I made it even clearer. Read my A/N at the end to find out more.

**Sesshomarugurl:** Sorry if I got you confused.... I have a knack for writing in such a way that people don't always get it. Now that I reread my chapters (it took a lot of getting used to) I manage to clear out most of the problems. Just let me know if you have any questions and I'll be happy to address them...unless it reveals the plot; then I'll keep quiet!!!!!

**Alex:** Don't worry...I'll soon have a chapter which will be more or less dedicated to Miroku and Sango. I know I have kind of neglected them in the story even though Miroku plays a huge role. We'll see how it goes...

**NefCanuck:** I am glad you approve. That was my first lemon...if you can call it that. Thanx again!!!!

**Fireball:** LOL!!!! Sorry about the typo...I was referring to Miroku when I talked about the questioning thing. It is actually supposed to go like:

"He shifted his wait from one foot to another under her intense gaze."

Thanx for letting me know abt that mistake.

**Live-4-Evil:** Thanx for the website. It is really nice... and it has Japanese letters too!!!!! they are sooo pretty.

**Miss. Kagosha:** Well... I hope you liked this one!!!!

**Princess Pen:** This story is coming to a close.... But I am going to have apart two and then we'll answer _all_ you questions!!!!!!

**Arina:** Just wait and see.... you are sooooo gonna kill me. ::snickers:: ::cackles evilly::

Thanx a lot for all the reviews... I cannot tell you how much I love you guys!!!!!

**A/N:** I have noticed that Kagome's mum looks really mean and I understand that. I am trying to portray her somewhat on my own mum (I am NOT saying that my mum is mean – I love her a lot) and I asked my mum how she would react and she told me this. I also asked her if I was to go somewhere dangerous where this guy would be the only one who could protect me and she said that she would hold a soft spot for him but refuse to allow any kind of relationship that could possibly damage my future.

Kag's mum knows that Inuyasha is the only one who can protect her and she also knows that he loves her a lot. That's why she was nice to him in the kitchen scene. But when she found that they were mated.... She kind of flipped. (I come from a background where women losing their virginity before marriage is considered very wrong and the punishment is severe... often resulting in isolation in order to protect the family name, so I suspect her family to be at least mildly in that direction if not so extreme. And the fact that she lives in a shrine doesn't help change my views at all).

To conclude, Kagome's mother is fine with Inuyasha as long as he remains her protector and friend nothing more. A few reasons why she doesn't want him with her daughter are as follows:

-He is not human...at least not fully.

-He lives 500 years into the past.

-He is absolutely oblivious of Kagome's time and hence if he decides to live in the modern era he will only end up frustrated and unhappy.

-The only way they can happy together is if Kagome moves to the feudal era and that would take her daughter away from her.

So you see...I am trying to be a mother when I am only 18.... Not as easy as one might think.

See ya till next time.

On by the way, I may not be able to update for a loooong time coz see my cousin's moving in and he's going to use the computer for work and I may hardly get enough time to check my email. I will start updating again when I get my laptop and I move to University. You can expect the next chapter around the first week of September if not earlier. Very sorry for leaving you hanging... Thanking you again!!!!!

Till we meet again (in the figurative way... I don't think I can travel all over the world trying to track you guys... I'm rambling now aren't I? I think I should sleep.)


	22. Gaining Alliances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** I am sooooooo sorry. I am so sorry cannot imagine. I always always keep my promises and I know I promised that this would be out in the first week of September but it wasn't. Oh man, I am so so sorry. Things didn't work out the way I expected them to and uni just started off as soon as I moved in and now the courseload is just ... well.... Hard.

I will try to be faster and now that my lifestyle is getting a little more routine, the chapters will come faster. Anyhoo, I hope you forgive me. Here's the story...

Chapter 22:** Gaining alliances**

"I don't think it's a good idea to go hunting for Naraku when the new moon is just two days away. We might end up in battle during your human night." Sango said softly. Inuyasha and Kagome had returned from the modern era early that morning, with Inuyasha wearing very interesting clothes, and the tensions had been running high. It was to be expected though...the news about Miroku had shocked her to say the least.

"We cannot waste any more time. If we had known about Miroku's condition then we could have acted earlier..." He stopped talking when he saw guilt flash across his best friend's features. Inuyasha shifted his weight a little so that Kagome was securely fastened on his back. She was sleepy and tired after the confrontation with her mother and had almost bitten his head off when he had proposed that they leave for battle immediately. Needless to say, he ended up carrying an asleep Kagome on his back. Not that he minded or anything.

Sango looked at the monk. She still couldn't believe he had hidden that little detail for four months. It made her feel sad and betrayed. She knew she had feelings for him even though she denied it every time someone mentioned it, namely Kagome.

Miroku was trailing behind all of them, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Rei was leading the group, looking oddly out of it. She was usually very cheery and she kept darting looks between the monk and Inuyasha. Sango slowed her pace so that Miroku could catch up to her.

Miroku noticed her slowing down and he slowed down as well. Sango growled in a very Inuyasha-like way and slowed down even further. Miroku followed suit until it turned out that they were barely moving.

"Could you be any slower? We'll take years to get to Naraku's castle at this speed." Inuyasha yelled at the couple who jumped and then started walking briskly. Kagome shifted in her sleep when Inuyasha yelled and then slit open one eye. She leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and she sat there straddling his hips.

"Oi Wench, what was that for?" He mumbled from the dirt. Kagome yawned loudly and then stretched her arms. She started tugging at his hair while the spell wore off.

"You yelled in my ear." She said slyly. The spell wore off and before Inuyasha could grab her she jumped and got out of his way.

Sango watched the couple fight it out and she turned her attention back to the stoic monk beside her. She wasn't used to his silent attitude. He hadn't even groped her in a long time. And that was saying something considering it was Miroku one was talking about.

As if reading her mind, a hand lid up her butt and then massaged it softly. She turned around and screamed, "Pervert!" before slapping him silly. She did it half-heartedly though. Even though no girl likes to be touched that way by a man... Sango had gotten used to his lecherous ways and anything but made her feel like something was wrong.

"But Sango dear, there was a fly on your ...um.... back side and I was just brushing it away." Miroku said in his usual smooth voice. Sango raised a brow; it was amazing how Miroku shifted moods faster than a pregnant lady on a sugar high. As she watched, he turned around and yelled, "If you don't mind can we get moving?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up from their place on the ground and then shuffled to their feet. Miroku was still getting used to seeing Inuyasha in anything other than his fire rat robes. He shook his head, Inuyasha shouldn't have left his robes behind...they offered much needed protection and now he was wearing some very soft pants that couldn't protect him from a thorn and a white cotton shirt that looked like it'll tear just sitting in one place.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called. The silver haired half demon turned around to acknowledge his call.

"Why don't you recover your robes before we reach Naraku's castle?" He asked him. What he didn't expect was for him to start fidgeting.

"My haori is lost and I don't know where to start looking." Then after a pause he added, "My pants are in Kagome's house and I'll be damned if I let her go back to that fucking time of hers."

The monk moved his staff from one hand to the other. Sango moved her boomerang to her front and leaned on it. It didn't look like they'll be moving anytime soon. Even Rei had come back and was sitting on the ground close by watching the proceedings with interest.

"It would be best if you somehow retrieved your fire rat robes, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"I know that! But I don't know where to start looking..."

"Let's start at the river. That's where you threw it... it must have floated downstream." Rei added helpfully. Kagome flashed everyone a large grin at the mention of going to the stream and made her way to the ice demon, taking a seat next to her.

"That'll take too long." Inuyasha looked towards Kagome hoping that she would help him out and agree with him.

"We could find your robes and then wait out the new moon. In the meantime we could also find Sesshomarou and Kouga to help us out..." Sango said hoping that Inuyasha would see her logic and wait out the new moon. The present plan was disastrous.

"What would dog turd need my help with? Maybe he needs a good lesson in obedience?" A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and a shadow emerged from the winds.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword. He took a protective step towards Kagome who had gotten up and was moving behind him, using him as a shield.

Rei on the other hand was moving towards him. Inuyasha understood what she was trying to do but it was very dangerous. All she had to do was touch him and she could mess with his head.

Unfortunately Kouga was too fast for her and in a second he was next to Inuyasha holding Kagome's hands in his own.

"Kagome, I wanted to..." He stopped when he noticed the blue black bruise on her neck. He let her hands go immediately and then with lightening speed grabbed Inuyasha's neck and threw him backwards.

Inuyasha slammed into a tree behind him and the lose bark on the tree chipped off and rained down on him. The half demon regained his balance just in time to dodge a punch that was aiming for his head.

"Kouga stop!" Kagome tried to stop the wolf demon from attacking her mate but he didn't heed her. He continued attacking Inuyasha and he kept dodging the attacks.

"Stop evading my attacks and fight like a man, dog-breath!" Kouga yelled at him when Inuyasha did a back flip to dodge a flying kick.

"It'll be my pleasure." Inuyasha said coolly and swung his sword at the wolf. Kagome yelled at them to stop again but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Kouga dodged by shifting to the side and instead placed a strong kick to the half demon's side. Inuyasha reeled from the force of the attack and started panting trying to get his normal breathing pattern back. The kick had knocked out his breath and he needed some time to get his lungs functioning properly. Unfortunately, that was time he didn't have.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the dirt below him and he swore blackly. However, he changed his mind about the face slamming when he saw that Kagome's shout had allowed him to dodge a potentially fatal punch to the head. The tree behind him had a gaping hole in its trunk and if his mate had been just a second late, that tree could have been his head.

Kagome raced to her fallen half demon and stood in front of him stubbornly, refusing the wolf clear access to her mate.

"If you want to hurt him, then you'll have to hurt me first." She said defiantly, knowing that the wolf would never hurt her.

"He forced you into mating with him...I'll have his hide for that." He said baring his teeth and clenching his fists.

"He didn't force me to do anything. I love him and I mated with him by my own will." She said soothingly. She never liked hurting the people she cared about but Kouga had to know.

"But you promised to be mated with me... I thought...." Kouga looked at her and then at Inuyasha. His eyes warmed when he saw Kagome but turned cold when he took in her blue-black bruise and the scent of the dog demon lingering on her skin.

"Kouga... I love Inuyasha... I can't live without him." She said ever soothingly but the wolf demon took no notice of her words. He was staring at Inuyasha who had gotten up and was standing next to his love protectively.

He was hurt beyond hurt, his heart was clenching painfully in his chest. He had loved Kagome more than he had ever loved anyone. And his only love had chosen another over him.

"So that's it then? He dies and you want me... then he comes back and you want him. Am I not good enough? Tell me what was lacking? I loved you more and more everyday; I protected you and promised you everything that your heart would desire. But I wasn't good enough was I?" His eyes narrowed in barely suppressed rage and hurt.

Kagome fought a losing battle with her tears and a few managed to escape, trailing down her cheeks. Inuyasha stepped up and shielded her from the wolf's view.

Kouga's eyes narrowed even further when he realized that Inuyasha thought he was going to hurt Kagome.

"I have no intention of hurting Kagome. Move aside. I need to talk to her." Inuyasha sheathed his sword but didn't move. Somehow he understood what Kouga must be going through. He had often sat in the dark thinking that he wasn't good enough for someone like Kagome and to have her mate with another after promising him would certainly kill him.

"I understand what you are going through, Kouga. But it's too late to do anything anymore. She's my mate and will remain so for the rest of our lives." Inuyasha tried to be reasonable. The rest of his gang gaped at him. They never thought they'd live to see the day that Inuyasha will be reasonable.

"Not if you're dead." Kouga said with a snarl and punched Inuyasha who couldn't duck since he was not expecting it. The half demon fell to the ground with a small thud and tried to get up only to be kicked to the side by the very angry wolf demon.

Kagome jumped in front of her mate and spread out her arms challenging Kouga to try and hurt him. The wolf demon swallowed his pride and turned around to leave.

"We need your help with the fight against Naraku." Sango said before Kouga had a chance to escape.

"What makes you think I will help dog-breath?" He said softly. His anger had turned into something more akin of sadness and he suddenly felt as though he didn't have enough energy to fight.

"Because he's your love's mate. She loves him and she would be hurt if he dies. You wouldn't want her to be hurt would you?" Rei said soothingly. Kouga barely glanced at her and then started stalking away.

"I will come when my help is required." He said before he disappeared into the dense forests.

"I think we should stop today." Kagome said to her comrades while looking over the damage inflicted on her mate. There was some slight bruising on his jaw and his lip was cut which was bleeding.

"Let's stop by the stream. When Inuyasha is feeling better we can follow it to see where his haori could be. It's the same stream that flows from the waterfall." Rei said helpfully. She held out her hand a piece of ice grew in it until it was about the size of a golf ball. She gave it to Kagome who put it on the half demon's jaw to reduce the swelling.

"Miroku?" Sango turned to the monk. He looked towards her when he heard her say his name and then noticed that she was beckoning him towards the forest. He followed knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly. Miroku didn't answer; instead he took a seat on a nearby rock and continued to look at the object of his affection for two years.

"Answer me, monk." Sango said a little more forcefully. She went towards the sitting monk and leaned on a tree opposite the rock.

"Why should I have told you?" Miroku twisted her words around and asked a question instead.

"Because..." Sango didn't know what to say. Then she added, "...Because we're your friends. We need to know what's bothering you."

"Just friends?" Miroku asked softly. "I didn't tell you because, they are not my friends dear Sango. You are not just my friend. They are my family."

"And families need to trust each other and confide in each other."

"But our family is different. Our family consists of a young maiden from 500 years into the future and her half demon mate whose only relative wants to kill him. Our family consists of a demon exterminator whose only brother is in the hands of the enemy and a fox cub who lost his parents at an early age. They have enough problems to worry about. I will not add my own."

"That is the dumbest thing you have said so far, monk. Your life is much more important than any other problems. Inuyasha has survived all those attacks from his brother, Shippo has already found parents in Inuyasha and Kagome and we are heading towards Naraku's castle to free my brother. We are solving our problems and we can solve yours too. Together."

"I'm afraid that 'together' won't exist for too long. The chances of me surviving till we defeat Naraku are slim to none."

"We will make sure you survive. Let the new moon pass and Inuyasha will hunt him down like a dog, no pun intended, and make him pay for all the troubles he's put us through. You need to trust us a little bit more."

"I trust you, a lot. I just don't want to be a burden on anyone."

Sango sighed. She reluctantly moved closer to the monk and kneeled in front of him so that they were eye to eye.

"Would Inuyasha refuse to wait till the new moon because he thought you were a burden? Would Kagome leave her time and her mother behind to go fight Naraku because you were a burden? They do it because they care about you. They love you."

Miroku looked at Sango and locked gazes with her. Sango swallowed loudly when he looked straight into her eyes. She had never had a chance to talk to him so normally before, every time he had groped her and ruined the moment but this time all she saw was pure compassion.

"And what about you? Do you love me too?" Miroku asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Sango tried to look away from the haunting pools of violet but found herself locked in their mysterious depths.

She suddenly became aware of how close Miroku's face was to hers. She shuddered when she felt his hot breath on her cheek and then a jolt of electricity shot through her body when she felt his soft lips brush against her flushed skin.

She held her breath when she felt him plant several small kisses on her cheek and jaw line before his lips brushed against hers. He stopped for a second giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted. Sango leaned forwards trying to recapture his lips again and this time Miroku gave her everything he had.

They were lost in the moment. Nothing existed besides them at that point. They had each other that was all they had ever wanted. Sango could not believe she was finally kissing the man who had stolen her heart. It was unreal and she was afraid that it was only a dream.

She snaked her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Miroku wrapped his hands around her delicate frame and held her body against his, relishing every moment that their bodies touched.

"Ahem..." Kagome coughed loudly. Sango and Miroku broke apart as if they had been burned and then flushed identical shades of red. Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome with his wet, dripping haori slung over one shoulder and his smirk looked like it'll split his face if he kept it up any longer.

Rei was standing a few steps behind the couple and the knowing look on her face told the flushed couple that this was a set up. She knew what they were up to that very moment and hence had proceeded to destroy it.

"You knew..." It was more of a statement than a question and his calm voice belied his flushed appearance. Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore; he burst out in fits of laughter that left him rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"Inuyasha... behave." Kagome said scolding. Inuyasha gave her a mock salute from his position on the ground and watched his mate try to console the demon exterminator... who had yet to recover from her embarrassment.

"So you finally managed to touch her without getting slapped, hit or castrated in the process?! Good job!" Inuyasha turned his attention to the now calm monk.

"Yes... and she is every bit as delectable as I had imagined her to be." Miroku added with a satisfied smile. Sango grew redder when she heard his remark and a minute later the monk was sporting a rather nasty bump to his head.

"MEN!!!!" Both Kagome and Sango exclaimed before leaving the vicinity of the trees to go rest in the clearing. The sun was starting to set and they had yet to put up camp.

Inuyasha's howling laughter was the last thing they heard as they reached the clearing. But they knew that the monk's quiet laughter must have drowned in Inuyasha wild one.

Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the clear water of the stream. It so seemed that every time they stop they have a stream nearby. Maybe they had unknowingly been using the stream as a form of a landmark. He shrugged. He wasn't the thinking type. He fought, and he was damn good at it.

He sighed as he bent down and crouched in the soft soil of the bank. He had changed so much. His eyes held a sort of warmth he had never expected to possess. His rough hands, which he had used for killing and torturing, now caressed and provided comfort.

The haori that had saved him countless times from pain and injury and often death, now provided warmth and protection to another.

Yes, he had changed.

He dipped his warm hands into the cool water, cupping the transparent liquid and then splashing his face. It felt good. Kagome and the rest of his comrades had stayed back at camp. He had thrown his haori onto his shoulders and had proceeded to wash up. That was just an excuse. He needed to think. A lot had happened in the past few days and a lot was going to happen in the next few days.

"You shouldn't stay alone you know." A familiar voice drifted from behind him. He didn't look up from his position.

"Loneliness sometimes gives you comfort that companionship never could." He replied passively and then dipped his feet into the water, leaning back on his elbows. If he hadn't spoken, it would have seemed that he didn't know there was someone behind him.

His ears twitched when he heard the person make their way from behind him to beside him. He glanced from the corner of his eye and saw blue. Lots of it.

"But you are over that phase. You have friends that would die to save you. You have a mate who is the sweetest most caring girl one can imagine. And she loves you more than life itself."

"But you love me too. Don't you Rei?" Inuyasha said softly. He felt Rei stiffen.

"I don't know what love is. I haven't lived long enough." She tried to finish the subject but Inuyasha was not having any of it.

"But you know that Kagome loves me. You know that I love Kagome. But you don't know if you love me?" He asked again.

"How do you know its not lust?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes to prove her point. If only she hadn't been a temptress, the act could have gone undetected, but it had strange effects on the half demon and he jumped out of the ice demon's reach with such ferocity that Rei yelped.

"DO NOT DO THAT. Do you hear me? I am taken. I am mated. I belong to another. DONOT do that." He ground out each word and then turned to leave.

"If you love her so much, why are you afraid you may betray her?" She countered. Her question made the half demon stop in his tracks and then glare at her full throttle.

"What do you want from me?" He asked bitterly. He knew he could never betray Kagome. But he had nearly lost it when he had looked her into her eyes. He had never felt such attraction. It had made him stop thinking for a second and all he wanted to do was take her right there and then. It would have been a great sin, punishable by gods and demons alike.

Not to mention the personal hell he would go through for betraying Kagome.

"What do you want?" He asked again when he saw her gaze turn distant. He saw her shrink and suddenly look much more childlike and much more vulnerable. She looked at him with something akin of fear and then said in a small voice.

"I have never been loved before." He saw her fidget her hands in her lap. She was really nervous. At least her hands had healed from the incident with Tetsusaiga.

"I cannot love you. I love another." He said in a monotone voice. He didn't like seeing her like this but he had to remove any kind of expectation in her. He would not, could not betray Kagome.

"No, no. I don't ask you to love me. I just want to know what it feels like." She said softer than before.

"Love just feels like a warm feeling inside you. It just seems to swell when you are near that person. It's just... just... like what home should feel like." He tried to explain.

He stopped trying to explain when Rei shook her head vigorously.

"No, not that. I want to know what feeling loved feels like. I want to know what... what being kissed feels like." She said shyly. "Will you kiss me? Just once?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the odd request. He couldn't just kiss her because she asked him to. It had taken him years to kiss Kagome and he had loved her. He didn't love Rei.

"I can't...how can I just kiss you?" He asked her. He was getting more and more uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him. He just hoped that she wouldn't use her powers on him and force him to do her bidding. If she did that, he will kill her.

"Just once. I want to know what she feels like. I want to be her. Just once." Rei asked him again hoping he would give her one short kiss. One very short kiss would be good enough for her. She had spent too long wondering what his lips would feel like.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He said with finality and turned to leave. He wanted to go back to camp... to his beloved mate.

* * *

A/N: I know its not great, but it is a sort of an interlude. Things will get really messed up in about 2 chapters time and the final battle is about 3 chapters away. I think. Wait for it!!! ;)

I'm sorry i can't give review responses anymore. Uni's more work than i thought and my chem hw still needs to be done.


	23. Losing You a Second Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Just this laptop. And I love it. So stay away from it!

**A/N:** I know it took long. But University is harder than I thought and work is really starting to take its toll on me.

Hopefully, you won't have to wait so long for the next installment. I just got introduced to the wonders of Time Management.

And the story unfolds...

Chapter 23: **Losing you a second time.**

Kagome blinked.

This isn't where she fell asleep.

She looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Miroku? Sango? Inuyasha?" She yelled waiting for one of them to yell back but they didn't. "Anyone? Where am I?"

She hesitantly got to her feet. It was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. She waved her arms in front of her trying to see if there was any object she would collide with and took a few timid steps forward.

"Inuyasha? Help, anyone? Why is it so dark here? Where am I?" She shot the questions in quick succession, the sound of her own voice making her panic ebb down a little.

_At least I know I am not deaf. _

She waved her hands again, her cold fingers coming in contact with nothing but air.

"Inuyasha?" She yelled again. A gust was cold wind made her withdraw her hands and wrap them around herself. She then saw a swirl of white mist rise in front of her, glowing with unknown power.

"What...?" She questioned no one in particular. She didn't know if she should be relieved that she was not blind after all, or that she was in an unknown place, apparently alone with glowing mist that could not be good.

The mist around pulsed with energy, and she noticed that it had small amounts of purple in it.

She reached out a hand to touch the mist and her hands glowed where they came in contact with it.

She rubbed at her hand furiously trying to remove any traces of whatever she had touched and now lingered on her freezing fingers.

She looked up into the vast empty plane in front of her. The 'sky' was pitch black still, but the ground was glowing with hidden power, an unknown energy begging to be released.

"Say the word."

Kagome turned around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Hello? Who's there?" She turned around to look behind her but was met with vast emptiness. "Who said that?"

"Say the word." The voice was soft and airy, like it almost didn't exist. Like it wasn't supposed to exist.

"What word?" She yelled back, trying to locate the source of the voice but it seemed to be coming from around her.

"Say the word."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know what word to say." She said softer this time. Whoever it was didn't care about what she said, so she might as well save her energy and figure out a way to get out of here.

"Say the word." This time the voice was louder, harsher.

"What do you want me to say?" She said desperately. She was quickly beginning to panic. She was more or less defenseless and this voice was starting to sound angry,

"SAY IT!"

"I don't know what to say..." She said again, trying to calm down and figure things out. _It is just a dream. Just wake up. It is just a bad dream._

"SAY IT!" Kagome whimpered softly. She fell to her knees letting the swirling mist encompass her frail body. She longed for Inuyasha's warm embrace and protective words. She longed for his strong scent that spoke of promised rains and hidden gardens.

Then she heard it. A third sound, or a person maybe. It sounded like spitting.

"Why you... ungrateful son of a bitch. I clothe you and feed you and this is how you repay me? Now say it!"

"Over my dead body, you bastard."

Kagome winced when she heard the second voice, much younger and smoother than the earlier one. The earlier one had a small accent to it but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was almost the kind of accent that one would get if they traveled too much.

"What?" She asked again hoping to get an answer this time. Nobody answered her query.

"Inuyasha?" She asked again. The second voice was definitely his. There was no mistaking it. It was the perfect combination of a rough, commandeering tone with smooth, seductive undertones.

"Finding it hard to recognize him?"

Kagome spun around again and this time she saw a hazy shadow far away, but the voice sounded as though the person was right behind her. It was a female's voice, soft yet it spoke millennia of wisdom.

"Who are you? What is going on here?" She asked, taking a few steps towards the shadow, trying to ignore the cold that seeped into her feet from contact with the icy mist.

"Try to understand Kagome." Another voice, right behind her. She spun again and stumbled back when a shadow rose out of the mist, looming over her. She yelped and lost her balance, landing hard on her back.

She scampered away from the shadow, whimpering out of fear.

"Try to understand." Kagome stopped moving; it was doing her no good. She squeezed here eyes shut praying that they would disappear once she opens her eyes again.

"Understand."

"Go away!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around her head trying to hide into herself.

_This is just a bad dream, you will wake up soon. Now, wake up. It is just a bad dream. None of this is real._

"Understand."

It is just a bad dream 

"Understand."

"This is just a dream." She whispered to herself.

"Understand."

_A bad dream. Just...a bad dream._

"I don't understand." She looked up. The shadows vanished.

"How could you let this happen?" It sounded like a conversation. She didn't know who were talking but she knew that Inuyasha wasn't there anymore.

"I... I just went for a minute. I didn't think he would... I am sorry."

Kagome swallowed. She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Do you know how much this is going to cost me? Do you have the slightest idea how much this is going to cost me?" This voice sounded angry. It sounded as though the man was trying to control his anger but was failing at it fast.

"I... I..."

"Get out of my sight. You cannot possibly screw up anymore."

Kagome looked down at her hands. She didn't know what was going on and she wanted to wake up. She really wanted to wake up, this dream was scaring her.

_But you know it is not a dream. It's a vision._

"No it isn't." She shook her head. Her Inuyasha could never be in trouble. Not like that at least. She hoped.

"Now my pet. Why did you do that?"

Kagome listened, straining her ears to catch small details. Anything that might help her mate.

She realized that she could hear water running somewhere in the back, and there were voices... lots of them. A crowd?

"Answer me!"

Silence.

"Answer me god damn it."

Silence.

"Listen to me. Listen!"

Silence.

"Look, I know you want out. But I can't do that. You have to understand my situation. I cannot let you go."

Silence.

"Don't try anything like that again. Or we might have to cut off your pretty hands just to make sure."

Kagome's eyes widened. Cut of his hands? What did he do?

She covered her mouth with her hand. _Please, God. Please don't let him be Inuyasha._

"You can't ... can't stop me. I... I will do ... anything I want. You... can't stop me."

_Oh God no. That was Inuyasha._

"Don't try anything stupid, Inuyasha. This time I will let you go. I forgive first mistakes. This was however your fourth mistake or so but I am willing to forgive and forget. Because you are my favorite pet."

"You will regret... regret that."

"Regret what? Having you as my pet?"

"Not cutting... off my hands."

He sounded so weak. So tired and weak.

"Oh? What are you going to do then? Kill me?"

Silence.

"Don't try anything stupid Inuyasha. I am letting you go now, but next time I might not be so generous."

"Inuyasha!" She yelled out hoping he could hear her. It didn't work. Her shouts were met with silence.

"Inuyasha..." Tears were starting threatening to fall and she was trying very hard to wake up. Suddenly, the mist around her disappeared and she was shrouded in darkness again.

"You didn't listen to me did you?" A soft raspy voice drifted from behind her. She turned around slowly, scared of what she might see.

"I told you to wait for me. But you didn't. Why didn't you wait Kagome?" She gasped when she saw the person talking to her. He only mildly resembled Inuyasha. The gold eyes were dull amber, his hair were short, cut crudely as if in a hurry reaching barely below his jaw. His dog-ears were bruised and slightly swollen. His face sported many cuts and scratches that should have healed in a matter of minutes.

He was wearing a gray shirt that was too large for him and khaki pants that were torn and worn out in some areas. The pants were also spotted with some dark stains that she could not decipher.

Kagome's wide eyes followed a particularly large blackening bruise from the side of his neck to his chest where it disappeared under his shirt.

"Why didn't you wait Kagome?" His breaths were short and raspy as if each one was costing his a huge amount of energy. Her eyes roamed his body, taking in each horrifying detail after another, silently vowing to herself that she would do no matter what to make sure that her lover would never face such a future.

"I don't know what you are talking about... I'm sorry." She cried out losing her battle with her tears and letting them flow freely leaving glistening trails on her cheeks.

"No." He shook his head and then stopped abruptly as though the action hurt him. "I am sorry."

"What...?" She wondered softly and then gasped when Inuyasha revealed his reason for being sorry.

He held his hands to her that had been previously hidden by the sleeves of his shirt. Blood flowed freely from them, dripping away as though it were water. The wounds on his wrists crisscrossed each other, slicing the skin that refused to heal. Each agonizing cut oozed with his life as his body tried to pump his blood back to his heart.

"I'm sorry." He said again, looking sadly at his hands but not holding any regret for what he did. "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone. But...." He squeezed his eyes shut and took several deep breaths. It was obvious it was getting harder and harder for him to breath. "But... I had no choice. He wouldn't kill me. He would make sure I lived. Each day, every day. I... I can't take it anymore." He took a few more harsh breaths. "I want to go home."

Kagome choked on her tears and then held out her hand and touched his cheek softly. He leaned into her touch and nuzzled her palm, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive flesh.

"Take me home Kagome." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning forward. Kagome wrapped her arms around his cold body, taking him down with her on her knees. She pulled him into her lap placing his head on her shoulder and rocking him back and forth as though he was a young child. She hummed to him softly, lulling him into sleep.

"You're home Inuyasha. Sleep." She said into his bruised ears, waiting for them to twitch to indicate that he had heard her but they didn't. She shifted him such that she could see his face. He looked calm and at peace. His ragged breathing had stopped and the wounds on his hands had finally stopped bleeding.

He had gone home.

She touched his cold cheek, relishing in the feel of it. Even after going through whatever he had, they were still soft and smooth. His living in the wild had not diminished his beauty in the slightest and even now... after all his trials, he was still beautiful. He possessed a unique aura, a power, and an attraction that would never be dimmed no matter what.

He was still so beautiful.

The reality of the situation finally hit her. Inuyasha was dead. And she was holding him.

_It's a dream._

"No it isn't!" She yelled to herself, cradling the body of her soul mate in her arms. "Inuyasha's dead! And it's my fault."

_No it isn't. Because this is not real._

"I don't care if it's a dream. This is going to happen." She choked back a fresh bout of tears. "This is going to happen. He is going to die and I don't know how to save him."

_Wait for him. _

"How can I wait for him? What should I wait for?" She looked around, the dead boy in her arms and the large plains of dark void. "I'll wait."

_Wait for him._

"I'll wait for him. I don't understand how. Or where... but I will wait for him."

_Just wait._

"I'll wait."

"Wait for what mate?" Kagome jerked her eyes open and looked straight into Inuyasha's large golden eyes. He was looking at her worried and she noticed that the rest of her comrades were crowding around her, concerned for her well-being.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, groggily. They all exchanged looks and Inuyasha answered for them.

"A whole day. It's nearly sundown, we couldn't wake you up." He looked at her again with wide concerned eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She grinned at him and her comrades visibly relaxed at the humor.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sango asked again. Kagome nodded and started to get up.

"I don't understand. Do you have a fever? Are you dizzy? Nausea?" Miroku asked her and she kept shaking her head to indicate she was fine.

"One other question." Kagome looked back at Miroku, "Wait for what?"

Kagome sighed and shifted her gaze to her mate, who had snaked an arm around her waist to help her get up.

"You." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Wait for me?" He asked.

She nodded her head vigorously. "I'll wait for you Inuyasha. Just remember that."

He cocked his head to the side, obviously not understanding her implication but shrugged and helped her to her feet.

"Miroku, Sango pack up everything. We're heading back to the village."

They all stared at him. Shippo (A/N: I know, I know. I always forget the little brat. I'll try to include him more. Sorry!) squealed and jumped into Kagome's arms, snuggling into her chest.

"We have to make it there before sundown. I will carry Kagome. Miroku and Sango take Shippo and go with Kirara. Rei can run. If we hurry, we'll get there before sundown."

"But Inuyasha?" Sango started but Inuyasha held up his hand, silencing her mid sentence.

"It's the new moon tonight. And... there's something I have to do back at the village. Now, MOVE!" He said with such authority that everyone scrambled to get organized. Meanwhile Inuyasha took Kagome by her hand towards the stream to wash up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei watched the group get ready to leave. She particularly watched the way Inuyasha held Kagome and bit back a sigh. She shouldn't get jealous. She had no reason to be jealous.

Inuyasha was never hers. So why did she feel like... _this? _

She had nearly lost it last night and cast a very strong seduction spell on Inuyasha. She did it instinctively. It wasn't supposed to happen. She had come just to talk to him and before long she had lost control.

She had cast a spell. A really strong one, so strong that she felt drained later. Inuyasha was a man of strong will. But, even he shouldn't have been able to resist her. Then how?

How _had_ he resisted her?

But if he hadn't resisted her, if something had happened... they would be doomed forever. They would have invoked the wrath of the gods themselves. Inuyasha was mated; there was no chance in hell he could mate with another.

No chance at all.

This time she didn't stop the sigh that escaped her. It was wistful and sad.

She knew she would never be loved. She would die before that happened. Not many knew this, but she, Kagura, Kanna ... all the offspring of Naraku's were to die with him. Actually, no one except Rei and Naraku knew this.

She smirked to herself. That's because she was the mind sorceress. She could read minds. She had gathered this information before Naraku had found out about her rather special power and had cut himself off.

How? She didn't know. Then again, he held the very threads of her life in his hands. He could cut his mind off if he wanted to.

Yes, once the final battle was over, she'll die. She'll never see Inuyasha again. All she wanted was one kiss.

Just one.

But she'll never have that. Her first love will be unrequited.

She snorted and the monk and exterminator turned to look at her oddly. They still didn't trust her. And they had good reason not to.

She _was _one of the most powerful incarnations of Naraku. She could kill them now with one flick of her hand.

She could kill them all. She could kill the monk. The exterminator would be easy as well. Kagome...

She could kill Kagome. A dead mate... would mean Inuyasha would be free. He would not be mated anymore. Free to choose... she could kill her.

She shook her head hard to dispel the wicked thoughts. There was no way she would kill the one person her love loved.

Even if it killed her in the process.

Then again, she would die anyway. She barely had a week.

Just a week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta and Grandfather watched mama with something akin to fear in their eyes. Ever since Kagome had left, she had been silent. Only speaking to issue orders like "Dinner's ready" or "wash the dishes."

They were seated at the dinner table, eating dinner and the tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife if required.

"Mama?" Souta asked softly.

"What?" She snapped. He cringed and muttered and an apology, continuing to eat.

"You really should calm down." Grandfather tried to reason with her. She sighed heavily and continued to eat when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." She said and got up to pick up the phone.

She picked up the phone and spoke into it, 

"Hello?"

'_Hey Love.'_

Her heart stopped beating for a second and the phone fell out of her hand as the world turned black.

Review Responses!

**Nicnivin:** Here it is!

**Alex:** Thanx. And believe me, I hate Kouga too but I try not to be biased. Keyword: try

**YoYoJo:** So true, so true. I know that if I was in Kagome's place, I'll probably go insane from all the hormonal surges ;)

**Darkunknownone:** Miroku lives forever eh? I'm not so sure about that laughs evilly. We'll just have to see about that. And Seto is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! And a couple more! Do u want me to tell ya? Let's see. I'll tell ya! There's Jonouchi whose the Japanese version of "Joey". And there's Honda whose the Japanese version of "Tristan". There. The rest r the usual characters.

**Prsnr24601-FFICsimon**: Wow! Thanx a lot for the really lovely review. And I am not sure I quite live up to Terri Botta and ookami-chan's skills. I'm a rookie. They are professionals. I love their stories! Anyway, and thanx a lot for the insight of Miroku.

**Szmadad:** Don't worry, this story is an Inu/Kag. But I'll make them suffer. And Rei was doing magic. Inuyasha is not a man to be easily tempted. He'll give her hell before he kisses her. That is, if he does.

**Hmmmm...:** Inuyasha will probably die before he betrays Kagome!

**Lostinthoughtandintime:** Well, here you are! Enjoy!

**Live-4-Evil:** Thank You! I was worried that I would face all your wrath once I updated.

**Krazifull2748:** Believe me, Rei is bothering everyone I think. Me too to some degree. That's why I am going to make her suffer! BWAHAHAHA

Ahem

**AmberEyesCryptChick:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**NefCanuck:** I know Sango and Miroku are not the spotlight of my story BUT they are the cutest couple! And Rei – well, let's say she's just frustrated as hell. And will be for a long time to come after I am done with her.

**Arina:** You have no idea! AND I am the evil author. Always was, always will be. BWAHAHAHA. And after reading this chapter, how are things NOT going to mess up? Heh heh heh. Stay tuned!

That's all folks!

Just kidding, until next time!


	24. And so it begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** I know I know. It took a loooooong time. But I'm sorry it couldn't be helped. My computer got a virus and my almost complete chapter got deleted with the rest of my computer and so it meant I had to write it again and i was too miffed to do it. When i got around to it, it turned out better than my last one.

Sorry again.

Oh, and the final battle is next chapter... (just thought you would like to know) and you find out who the mystery caller was in this chapter.

**IMPORTANT:** It was really hard to keep mentioning Mrs. Higurashi as Mama or whatever when the story goes into her past. Not to mention it sounded ridiculous that I was referring to her as Mama when she doesn't even have a kid yet. So there. I named her **Sayo**. I don't know what it means. I just got a book on Japanese baby names and flipped to a random page and put my finger on it. And there ya go.

So that's who Sayo is. Just so you don't get confused.

Chapter 24 : And so it begins...

"Get a glass of water boy." Grandpa ordered the young boy kneeling next to the unconscious form of his mother. The harsh order seemed to shake the boy out of his reverie and he scampered off to find a glass of water.

"Sayo? Sayo? Can you hear me child?" He shook his daughter's limp body gently; worry tugging at the corners of his mind.

_Who had called? Why would it have such a drastic effect on my daughter?_

"Here." Sota thrust the container full of water at his grandfather and proceeded to sit next to his mother, staring ruefully at her calm expression.

Grandpa sprayed a few drops of the cool liquid on her face and she stirred.

"Sayo?"

"Papa? Sota?" She asked uncertainly but then her glazed eyes cleared up. "What happened?"

"Mama!" Sota cried out with relief and hugged her neck so hard she almost choked.

"Sota... go easy on her. What happened my child? Who was on the phone? How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

Realization dawned on her and she looked at them with eyes that looked close to panic.

"Nothing happened. No one called. It was a wrong number. I feel a little sick that's all." She shot at them in rapid succession and then got up shakily.

Grandpa decided that she wouldn't talk in front of Sota, so he'll just have to make her talk when they're alone.

"Sota, go to bed. It's late." He ordered the young boy.

"But, but, but..."

"Listen to your grandpa Sota. It's late. Okay honey?" She asked him nicely and gave him a small peck on the cheek for good measure. Immediately he started rubbing his cheek furiously and started complaining about not being a kid anymore.

"Yes, you are not a kid anymore. And big kids listen to their grandpas, don't they Papa?" She asked him with a wink.

"Of course they do. But in my time even the small ones were just as behaved as the ones now. Truly, kids these days have no respect for their elders..."

"Papa..." She shook her head. "Sota, go to bed." Then she added with a whisper, "Unless you want to hear another of his stories."

Sota gulped and got up immediately and all but ran off to his room.

"Ah well, this time it took only ten minutes. You know, I think he really is growing up." She said and moved to sit at one of the chairs.

"That is all well and good, child. But now we need to talk." He sat across from her, facing her.

"Papa, I don't want to..."

"Look. I know a lot of things have been bothering you lately. You have been on edge ever since Kagome and Inuyasha left."

"I am not on edge." She said through her teeth.

"I stand by my point." He watched his daughter sigh. "Sayo, you never minded them being together. What happened?"

"It's just. It's just that Inuyasha is so much like... like him."

Grandpa flared up. His normally calm face screwed up in barely suppressed rage. "He is nothing like him. Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome. Never."

"But he already has. Every time Kagome came back from the well close to tears, every time she looked in the mirror and seemed to see someone else, Inuyasha hurt her. Not to mention, she almost killed herself not four months ago."

"And hence, she loves him. Life without him seemed impossible to her. And now you want to separate them. Every time you try to separate them, they come back one step closer to each other. Now they are mated. You want to destroy their chance at happiness?"

"Papa, how?"

"How do I know they are mated? It is impossible not to see it. I have to be blind to see they are inseparable and even a blind man would sense it."

"I just don't want Kagome to go through what I have been through."

"I understand. But Inuyasha is nothing like _him._ He would kill himself before he lets harm come to my granddaughter."

"That's not all. They both don't even belong to the same era. How will they live together for the rest of their life?"

"That's a small problem. I believe I heard Inuyasha was willing to come live in this era..."

"But that would be like trapping a wild animal inside a small cage. He is a free boy, who has lived by running through the forests and hunting his own food. This era is nothing like what he is used to. He is underestimating the life over here and may end up suffocated and alone."

"He will never be alone as long as long as Kagome is with him. And freedom? As far as I know, he wishes to be bound. Has he not bound himself to a woman, a young orphan child and an eccentric group of humans? He does not value freedom. Or rather, he finds freedom in binding."

"I don't believe it'll work."

"Things rarely work out the way we imagine them. But in the end, they always work out."

"What am I to do?" She asked wistfully.

"You are to let things happen the way they are supposed to happen. And you are supposed to tell me about the mystery caller."

She looked up at him and he nodded to tell her to go on.

"He was no one. It was a wrong number."

"_He _means it was a man. If I may guess..."

"It was NOT him."

"I see." But the tone of his voice told her he didn't agree.

"Why would he call now papa? Why? After all these years?" She asked him, tears threatening to spill over.

"I don't know child. I don't know. But I do know that it cannot be for any good reason."

"Kagome was so young when he left. She wouldn't even remember him."

"But you are wrong. She remembers. She prays for him to come back. You never told her did you?"

"No. She still thinks he left on a business trip and has yet to return. I think now she has kind of forgotten about the reason why he's not here, she just believes that he's not here and will come back."

"You have to tell her. She's a woman now. She's mature and understanding."

"But... I don't want her to know. I don't want her to know what he did."

"You still love him."

"I don't."

"Then why do you want to save his face in front of the daughter he deserted?"

She stayed silent.

"See? You still love him. But remember, if he asks to come back, now your decision will change the life of your children and this old man. Not only yours. You have to think and make sure you are making the right choice."

"I won't let him back into my life. There's no way he's coming back into this house."

"Believe what you want my child. But I know that your resolve will crumble at the sight of his face."

"That will not happen..."

"It will happen my child. For how many years did you know that he was cheating on you? For how many years did you know about his affair with his secretary? And what did you do? You tried hard to get his love back. You never confronted him. You even went as far as to bear him another child, a son no less, only so he would love you again. You didn't give any care to your health. Need I remind you that having Sota was a grave risk to your health and even your life?"

"I remember papa."

"Then do I have to remind you that he left his wife seven months pregnant with his son and his seven year old daughter to go live with his secretary? Or do I have to remind you that he did not care whatsoever whether his wife and children were alive or not? Or maybe the fact that he doesn't even know he has a son will help your decision?"

Sayo started crying then. She tried hard to keep the tears in but her father's words overwhelmed her and she couldn't take the truth anymore. She had been a fool. She had tried so hard, so hard. But he had left. And now he was back.

No he wasn't.

Not if she could help it.

Grandpa moved around and hugged her gently from behind. He didn't try to stop her tears. These tears had been caged up for ten years. They needed release.

"He's not coming back. Not as long as I'm alive."

-------------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going Inuyasha?"

"To the village."

"Why?"

Kagome was riding Inuyasha's back, as usual, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo were riding Kirara. Rei had decided to get to the village alone. They hadn't bothered to ask how.

"You are going back." Kagome wriggled to get a little more comfortable. They were going at a breakneck pace trying to get to the village before the sun set.

"Back where?"

"Back home. To your time." Kagome stopped moving. Inuyasha wanted her to go back? _Wanted _her to go back? What happened to all the whining and screaming and then making her promise that she'll be back as soon as possible?

"Inuyasha? Is everything all right?" Kagome was worried. She had a weird nagging doubt in the back of her mind that she decided not to acknowledge. He was not going to leave her. Never.

"Everything is fine and dandy mate. Now shut up and quit talking."

"But... why do you want me to go? Don't you want to be with me anymore?" Inuyasha slowed a bit when he smelt her tears in the air.

_Oh hell. Did you have to put it like that? Now you made her cry. Gods, what am I to do?_

"Don't talk nonsense. Of course I want you to be with me. I'd die without you." _There I said it. Please don't let her go all mushy on me._

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him hard from behind and Inuyasha almost choked on her strength. So much for not going mushy.

"I have to breath to run. I would appreciate it if you loosen your hold a bit."

"Oh sorry." She loosened her arms a bit. Only a bit. "Now, why did you want me to go home?"

Inuyasha sighed. "The final battle is close. I can feel it. You'll be safer in your time."

"Safe? But I am safe with you here."

"I didn't mean that. You will be safe from Naraku in your time. He won't be able to get to you."

"And I will sit there by my window, weaving a cloth waiting for your valiant return from battle. Nuh uh, not happening."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's a fairy tale."

"Fairies don't have tails."

"Of course they don't. But this is a story. It's a fairy tale."

"Whatever."

"I am not going."

"I never gave you a choice."

"But you don't expect me to stay there, do you?"

"Do you want me to steal your jewel shards and then shove a tree into the well again?"

"It didn't work then, it won't work now."

"Then I'll just have to shove a larger tree."

"I can think of much better place for you to shove it."

"What?" He grinned. Kagome just swore. He was growing on her.

"What I meant was I am not going and you can't make me."

"Kagome... look, this isn't just about you. This is for me too. I would never be able to forgive myself if something was to happen to you ... or someone else."

"What do you mean someone else?"

"Ah..." He opened his mouth and closed it several times, and then he decided to evade the topic completely. "You will stay in your own time. I will come get you. Wait for me."

Kagome closed her already open mouth. _Wait for me. _Now she can't say no. Was this it? Was this what she was supposed to wait for? Would something horrible happen if she didn't wait?

Inuyasha frowned. It wasn't like Kagome to agree with him without too much hassle. Something was up and he intended to find out, especially now that his pup's life was growing inside her.

His pup.

Their pup.

---------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------

"I'll come get you okay?" He said to her as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. He leaned forward to claim her lips. It seemed that she couldn't get enough of his kisses, not that he minded.

"Promise you'll come?" She kissed him again and he responded eagerly, almost hungrily.

"I...promise." He broke off the kiss long enough to place one soft one on her neck, right above his mark. "Just stay there. Okay?"

"I'll stay. You will come, right?" She asked him again. She didn't feel like leaving him alone. Not after that dream.

"I said I will come, didn't I? Just be careful, and take care of yourself." Cupping her face in his palm, he placed a soft gentle kiss on her slightly parted mouth, licking her lips and tasting her before breaking it off and nudging her gently towards the well.

Kagome ran her fingers through his midnight black hair and let them trail to the end of the silky lengths. He snaked his fingers into hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He could see the fine lines of worry etched onto her beautiful face and she was biting her lower lip because of dread. He knew how she must be feeling, but it was for her good. At least she will be safe there.

"Won't you come with me? Just for a little while?" She asked, again worrying her lip, which was starting to redden and then swell.

"Shh." He shushed her and then traced the soft skin of her bottom lip to ease her menstruations on the sensitive skin. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but meaningful kiss. "I said I will come get you. Just don't come before I get you. Okay?"

She nodded sadly. "But won't you come? Just for a few minutes?"

He sighed and then rubbed his cheek against hers, whispering into her ear. "I'll come... but not now. But when I come, we'll stay there for as long as you want. Okay?" His hot breath on her ear sent shivers of excitement but sadness at the same time. She didn't want to go back alone. She wanted to fight with him, beside him. The dread of losing him again was too heavy on her and no amount of coaxing will take it away.

"But why do I have to go? Please let me stay..." She whined, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I would love to have you beside me. I have reasons for what I am doing and you will know why. Just not now."

"I understand." With one last hug that lasted longer than anticipated, none of them wanting to let go first, they parted and Kagome jumped into the well with a heavy heart.

Inuyasha sighed as he saw her disappear into the well. Every time he was away from her, he felt half, incomplete. And now she had taken away another piece of him, inside herself.

Thinking about the pup she was carrying made his heart swell with something he had never experienced before. The pleasant surprise, the love he felt for her and the anticipation of 'wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl'.

_Hmm... would I want a boy or a girl? If I have a boy, then I would teach him how to fight and I'll get a sword forged for him from my fang, just like my father. But if it's a girl, then I will have Kagome teach her how to be just as kind and loving as she is. But that doesn't mean that I won't teach her to fight. She'll be the best fighter the world has ever seen._

_Wonder if it'll be twins. _He smiled at that. No, he more like grinned at that. The image of Kagome sitting with two babies in her arms, smiling at them flashed before him.

Twins are good.

A boy and a girl. Twins.

He looked up at the dark sky. The absence of the moon reminding him that he was vulnerable tonight and should go someplace safe.

_I wonder if my children will have their human nights._

He wondered why he was in this era if he couldn't fight either way. Guess he knew that if he stayed over at Kagome's time, then it'd be harder to leave.

_You're a coward. A big fat coward. You claim to be afraid of nothing but seeing Kagome leave scares the shit out of you._

_I am such a coward. Running away to her time on my weakest night. Even in my human form, I can fight._

_Not as well as my half demon form, but good enough. Right?_

_Right?_

He shook his head and headed towards the village.

He was no good. He was useless this one night and he made sure that everyone knew it.

Well, not everyone. But most people knew about his 'weakness'.

He trudged the way to Kaede's hut, feeling the absence of a raven-haired girl immensely. The slightly chilly breeze made his hair blow in the wind in a haphazard manner, obstructing his view.

He batted the hair out of his face with the patience of a cat on fire and looked around once more before continuing his small trek to the village.

_Crack._

He stopped abruptly. He listened quietly, silently cursing his human ears and limited hearing. He was sure he heard something crack.

He turned around, letting his violet eyes scan the area. The area was surrounded by trees and anything could be concealed in the darkness that clung to them.

He put one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and bent his knees and arms, a position in which he could attack or defend himself should the need arise.

"I know you are here. Come out so I can see you." A stupid move. It was possible that the demon, or whatever it was, was just going through the forest but Inuyasha's call would have alerted it of his presence.

"I ssssee. Even in you weak night you are veeeery persssssseptive." For the second time that night, Inuyasha felt fear. He knew what creature had been following him.

"What do you want?" He called out. His voice came out calm and confident, two things he was far from feeling. The last time he had encountered such a creature, he was a half demon and had been killed. But tonight, he was human. Anything could kill him.

And he was alone.

_No. Not now. Please not now. I am going to be a father soon. I don't want to die without seeing my pups. Please. Just a little longer. I just want to see them._

He prayed silently to whatever gods that existed.

"Oh, but what we want... isssss you." Inuyasha pulled his sword out and turned in the general direction of the voice.

"You made a fatal mistake when you came alone. Last time I killed a whole pack of yours. What made you think you'll be able to get me this time?"

"But offf coursssse. That isss why I come with friendssss..."

Inuyasha gulped as the clearing got surrounded by shadows. So close were they standing that he could not distinguish one shadow from another.

And there were still five hours before sunrise.

----------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------

And the review responses:

Inuyashaishott6: Well, I am pretty sure you guessed who the mystery caller is. More detail will be given in the future chapters. Enjoy!

Lady-Sttar: Heh heh. Now Mama has a reason to be wicked and sweet. She's being wicked because she's sweet. And the future chapters will tell exactly what about Inuyasha reminds her of HIM.

RYU-BAKA-YASHA: . Extreme measures??? I wouldn't want that to happen to me now would I? heh heh Here's the update. You can put away the gun now. wink.

Markyc58: Thank you so much. Hope you liked the little sub plot that explains Mama's behaviour.

Marsha a.k.a Inuyasha: No Rei in this chapter! Take out the cakes and candy!

serinitay: heh heh heh. I don't know if Inuyasha is going to die or not. Maybe Kagome's dream is already coming true... but wait! It isn't ... yet! MWAHAHAHA. ummm.... did i just give away the plot?

Fushigi Ao Tenshi: wow! You figured it out with one line. You're good. Rei will have a major role next chapter!

Pancake Bob: Another cliffy!! Have fun!

NefCanuck: You know, that was rather poetic. Reminded me of the little jiggle in Macbeth. Hmm...

Lee-4kagome: Here's ur update!

littlewofdemon1: I know its not a fast update... but i'm trying.

szmadad: I don't like triangles much, but i liek the InuKagKouga Triangle the most. Love it. So i exploit it alot. But this fic it isn't a priority. Just a little subplot. Lotsa subplots. God, and i thought i couldn't juggle. And about the soul thing... I'm not sure... It sounds like a good idea though.

YoYoJo: Yours made me laugh. Here's another cliffy.Forgive me! ducks and runs


	25. The Beginning or the End?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha... just my calculus book... I should be studying.

**A/N:** Read the A/N below!

And the story continues...

Chapter 25: **The Beginning or the End?**

"Do you think its okay for Inuyasha to be running around alone during the new moon?" Sango asked as she stirred the stew she was making in a pot on the fire. They were inside Kaede's hut. Miroku sat across from her, his staff leaning against his chest.

Rei sat in one dark corner of the hut. She refused to look at any of them and had a forbidding air around her. Miroku and Sango stayed wary of her. It wasn't as though they were dying to know what was causing her distress.

"Inuyasha knows what he is doing. He knows the dangers of venturing out into the forest during his human night, there..." He looked towards Rei with a strange expression on his face and Sango fidgeted.

_I would appreciate it if you stay out of my mind, sorceress._

Rei got up and left the hut abruptly, startling Sango. Sango knew that something had passed between the monk and the sorceress, but she was not going to push it.

"As I was saying, Inuyasha knows the implications and hence will not bring forth unnecessary danger upon himself and his mate." He spoke with an air of wisdom, but clear though his words were Sango was not pacified.

"But... something is wrong. There's a foreboding in the air. Something is about to happen."

"I understand. You will only rest in peace knowing that Inuyasha is safe again. I will go fetch him and try not to lose too many of my body parts in the process." He said with a grin and Sango smiled back.

"Keep the food ready, I shall not be long. Shippo, stay with Kirara." The monk got up and proceeded to exit the hut just as Kaede entered it. "Lady Kaede, I was just about to leave and look for our beloved hanyou turned human. I will be back as soon as possible." Then he added quietly so as to Sango does not hear him, "keep her safe for me?"

Kaede smiled at him and bent her head a little to show she had understood. "Aye my child, take care."

Miroku bowed in respect and left the hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------

Inuyasha drew his sword but it stayed untransformed. He held it feebly in front of him as though it would transform into the huge fang by some miracle.

_Five hours. Just five hours... can I make it?_

Inuyasha looked around himself. He would have to run. There was no way he would last five hours in a fight with several with these snake demons in his current condition.

_Run, run... run where? _He frantically looked around. He could not run; he was surrounded. The only way out of this clearing was to jump over them but he could not do that in his human form.

He leapt back to avoid a clawed attack on him and then had to run forward as one nearly grabbed him from behind.

Shadows. He was fighting shadows. How was he to fight if he couldn't see them?

He turned around in a complete circle trying to keep an eye on the movement of each and every one of them. Not an easy task if he couldn't see them and didn't have his superb hearing to help him with the sounds.

He had to rely on his inferior human eyesight; everything else was pretty much useless.

He jumped again to avoid a tentacle that smashed into the ground he had been standing on moments ago. He jumped down and landed on something cold and slimy and realized a little too late that he had landed on the tentacle itself.

_Wait... tentacles? _As far as he could remember, these demons could not shoot tentacles.

Was he being fooled? Were these even the same demons he thought they were?

The demon pulled his tentacle back and Inuyasha landed on the ground with a small thud. The demons laughed, a soft raspy sound that traveled around the clearing and echoed in it. It ground on his ears and sent unpleasant shivers through his body.

They were toying with him. They knew he didn't stand a chance and they were playing with him. Much like how a predator plays with easy prey.

He rolled to the side as another tentacle smashed into the ground next to him missing him by inches and another shot out on front of him, hitting him in the chest but not hard enough to kill... just hard enough to break bones.

Inuyasha was propelled backwards and he hit a rock with a soft 'crunch' and then his vision was blinded with white light. Hot white light, which left him gasping for air.

Sharp pain shot through his ribs and he knew he had broken at least three of them. Stupid, weak human body had very small tolerance for pain and even though broken ribs were painful even in his half demon form, they were not enough to put him down for the count. Here however, his strength was already starting to wane.

--------------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" Sayo exclaimed happily. Needless to say, Kagome was a little surprised by the warm welcome.

"Mama!" When Kagome saw the friendly smile on her mother's face she ran right into her arms, having missed her motherly warmth for a long time.

"Kagome... I am so sorry.I should havebeen moreunderstanding I don't care who you are with as long as you are happy." Kagome sighed but realized that even though the smile was genuine, her words were light as though they had been rehearsed over and over again.

"I know that for some reason you do not appreciate Inuyasha as my mate but... he really does love me Mama." She tried to reason with her mom even though her mother had not said 'no', quite the opposite really.

"I know dear. Just promise me one thing, you won't leave this family and go live in the past." She asked with sad eyes.

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for putting her mother through such pain and anguish. She also didn't know what to make of this request. It was clear that her mother's first and foremost fear was losing her daughter, but how could Kagome ask Inuyasha to come to the modern times with her? It was a big choice and she was not ready to make that yet.

She smiled brightly at her mother and then said, "You won't lose me Mama. I'll make sure of that!" There. That made sure that she was not committing to anything.

Sayo hugged her daughter tightly before pushing her back and then asking her, "So, where is Inuyasha tonight? Him and you are inseparable these days..." She stopped when she saw a brief flicker of worry in her daughter's eyes. "Kagome... is everything all right?"

"Yes Mama. Everything is just fine. I am really tired, I want to go lie down for a bit." She rushed towards the stairs and hence missed the look of quiet determination in her mother's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------------------

"Oh look, the puppy issssss tired...."

"Should we ssssstop playing?"

"Oh no, no. We should never ssssstop playing..."

Inuyasha gasped as someone grabbed his hair and lifted him off the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" He yelled as he blindly kicked around and felt the heel of his feet smash into something cold and soft. There was a yelp and then a hiss and he knew he had dealt some damage.

"My, my. The puppy'ssssss feissssssty." He heard from somewhere behind him.

"All the more fun for usssssss." This came from right beside him. Damn the night for being so dark on a new moon.

He felt around for something to steady him and he leaned on a nearby tree. He grabbed his chest with one hand hoping to reduce the pain that shot through him every time he moved.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. He was getting tired of their taunting comments and wanted out of this situation as soon as possible.

A small wave of shushing noises went around the group and the clearing fell oddly silent.

"What? Now you listen to me?" He questioned them.

One of the demons hissed at him in obvious urgency. "Massssster's here. Be quiet when the masssssster's here."

Inuyasha gulped. _Master?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------

Kagome looked outside her window. From her bedroom she could see the shrine, which housed the well. Just looking at it made her yearn to jump into it and go find Inuyasha.

She looked up from her musings when she heard Buyo stagger into the room. It was clear that he was full. He could barely walk.

"Oh you fat cat!" She smiled fondly at him and then grabbed him, putting him in her lap.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is up to..."

Buyo yawned loudly. She tapped him on the nose as though telling him to cover his mouth when he does that, and then she laughed at herself. The word was truly coming to an end, she was teaching the cat manners.

"I want to go to him Buyo... but he told me to wait..." She sighed heavily. "Would it matter if I go for just a second and see if he's all right?"

Buyo stared at her.

"Yeah you're right... he probably is all right. It's just that I lost him once, I don't want to go through that again."

Buyo yawned again.

"But, just one second won't matter right?"

She stared at the cat on her lap and it stared back.

"I know, I know. What will I say when I find him...? He'll probably go like 'Keh! I don't need to be looked after mate!'" She said faking a deep voice, which came out all wrong.

She was still analyzing her situation when a flash of red caught her eye. She looked towards her bed and saw Inuyasha's red pants.

_How did they get here? _She frowned thinking. "Oh yeah, he left them here last time he came here..."

She threw Buyo off of her and he looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and distaste. She paid no heed to it however and grabbed the pants, feeling the rough texture between her fingers and taking a deep sniff. It smelled of washing powder and the dryer, but deep in the threads there was the smell of earth and pine trees and a deep masculine scent that can only be described as his.

_Ooh. _Turning to Buyo, she exclaimed happily, "I think I should return these." And she happily bounded off to go to the well.

If cats could roll their eyes, Buyo would have done that right then.

----------------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------

"We meet again Inuyasha." A smooth hollow voice broke through the thick silence that had descended on the clearing. Escape was futile for Inuyasha even if he broke into a run now. The demons had surrounded him and had proceeded to reduce the circumference of the circle they were standing in.

"Naraku." Inuyasha hissed in recognition. The moment his brain had registered the half demon's voice, his very being had been filled with loathing and anger.

"I see that I have managed to strike at the most opportune time once again. How very... unfortunate for you." Inuyasha spun around trying to discern the location of the speaker. His eyes settled on a dark form in the forest surrounded by what he assumed were more demons.

"I'll show you unfortunate you bastard!" With that he swung his sword in a threatening manner, which would have been more effective had it not been chipped and rusted. Naraku's laugh rang throughout the clearing sending a shiver of anger and hatred through Inuyasha's spine.

"My, my, my. Such temper. Too bad it is all wasted for your demise is unavoidable. Such an opportune moment indeed." Naraku said in mock pity. Then he abruptly turned to one side and addressed someone other than the hanyou turned human. "I am so glad you could join us, my beautiful Rei. I could not have managed to strike at this precise moment had it not been for your help. And for that I truly thank you."

Inuyasha turned to look in the same direction and saw Rei standing there with her mouth slightly open. He saw red when Naraku's words sank in and he gave a very demonic growl that started at the base of his chest and traveled all the way to his throat erupting in a harsh rumbling. In his anger he failed to see the expression of pure shock on Rei's face.

"Had it not been for you, I would never have been able to know that he was alone now. And I must also thank you immensely for your help in weakening the monk such that the curse has almost overpowered him."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. So the bitch _had _betrayed them. Oh how he should have listened to Kagome.

"I'm not done with you Naraku!" He yelled and blindly charged towards him in his fury to kill him and then take care of more important matters... like how painfully he should kill Rei.

Rei saw him dash towards Naraku in his anger and knew that if she didn't do something he would get killed. She erected a tall ice barrier in front of him to keep Naraku from getting to him. Naraku's grin immediately faded to a snarl and he shot her a look that promised a most painful death.

Inuyasha ran right into the barrier and then fell back as his momentum recoiled on him. His brought up a hand to gingerly brush away something warm and wet from his head and realized that he had cut his head when he had run into the rather hastily erected barrier.

All doubt left Inuyasha's mind and he came to the conclusion that she really had betrayed them. Didn't she just save Naraku by blocking Inuyasha?

"Bitch! How could you betray us after we took you in? You claimed to love me and then you go ahead and betray me? You could never know what love is!" He yelled at her and then started hacking away at the solid ice with his rusted sword.

Rei's eyesight blurred for a second with unshed tears and she willed them away before anyone could notice them.

Narakumoved back and erected a spirit shield between him and the angry human. Inuyasha continued to hack away at the ice and paid little attention to the ice sorceress.

Rei looked in puzzlement as Naraku backed away. It was highly unusual because no matter how much Inuyasha attacked him, his weak human form will prevent him from dealing any damage. Naraku knew this and could end the whole war once and for all.

Her eyes widened when she saw what he planned to do. Inuyasha had forgotten about the large number of demons surrounding him. She tapped into his mind and staggered back. There was a lot of pain. She looked at the figure in front of her; he didn't let on how much his ribs were hurting and how hard his head was pounding.

"Inuyasha, move back. You cannot hurt him." She yelled at him, pushing his hurt out of her mind. She opened her mouth to warn him about the demons who were being commanded by Naraku to open attack but he turned around and threw her the dirtiest look he could muster in between the haze of pain.

"Shut up bitch. I know exactly what I am doing and I am going to kill him, even if it is on my own life." He yelled and then threw himself at the ice wall when he grew tired of using the rusted sword.

"You don't understand. If you keep going at it, you _will _die." She stressed and then froze a demon as it tried to strike Inuyasha.

"Attack!" Naraku shout the command out and the demons charged forward, their claws raised and ready to attack. Inuyasha did what his instincts told him to, he covered his head and bent down, hoping to survive the onslaught of claws and tentacles that was going to start any minute.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and unleashed his wind tunnel and sucked up majority of the demons and then landed on his knees from the pain. He felt the hole in his hand throb and then pulse. He knew what was happening. It was growing larger.

"Miroku, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards him where he had created an opening. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Miroku gasped as his hand gave a particularly painful throb. He quickly wrapped his prayer beads around his palm and hoped that these were not the last few minutes of his life.

"I'm fine. Run Inuyasha, I'll keep them from following." He told the red clad youth, hiding his pain behind a mask of bravery.

"Idiot. Like I will run when I finally get to fight that bastard."

"But you're human, you can't possibly kill him."

"I oh I can't, can I? Watch me."

"Inuyasha no!"

With that Inuyasha turned and ran towards the shadow in the woods.

"Inuyasha. Prepare for your demise." Naraku said and the remaining demons charged at him. Inuyasha yelled and jumped on top of one while slashing at the other, forgetting about his lack of claws and causing nothing but a small amount of slime to collect in his nails where he had attempted to cut the demon.

"Fuck!" He cursed and then continued his dash towards the shadow while managing to dodge most of the attacks. He was hit in the stomach once and his left arm was cut badly. He had a feeling that his left hand was broken in three different places but it had gone numb from the extent of the excruciating pain and for that he was thankful.

He managed to reach Naraku's barrier alive and in one piece... more or less. As soon as he came in contact with the bluish purple shield he was thrown back violently as the shield repelled him and he connected with a tree painfully.

He managed to keep the arms of unconsciousness at bay and started trekking towards the shield again, although slower than before.

He watched as a demon came headfirst and attacked him, slashing his claws and he waited for the pain to begin. However, it never came and in front of him now stood a very frozen snake demon.

"I can take care of myself, bitch. Stay out of this." He yelled at Rei before continuing his trek towards the shield.

He never made it.

As he watched, streaks of light slashed through the earth and the demons disintegrated right in front of him.

He turned to see a shadow standing on a nearby hill; his silver hair flying behind him and in his arms was a sword.

"Sesshoumaru." He whispered to himself.

"Die Demon!" He said calmly, but his voice carried across the clearing and everyone heard it loud and clear. With that he swung his sword again and the streaks of light traveled across the clearing killing the few demons who had survived.

Naraku was stricken. He had not expected Sesshoumaru to help the hanyou.

Rei smirked. "Troubled? It was I who convinced him to join us. Funny how you didn't find that out when you read my mind."

"Sesshoumaru joins no one. I have come of my own accord to help my _helpless_ brother defeat his arch nemesis."

"Who are you calling helpless, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru lifted one elegant brow and took into account his brother's pitiful state. It was a wonder he could still talk. For good measure, he turned his lips upward in something akin to a smile and then remained silent, letting everyone draw their own conclusions.

As always, Inuyasha got the message loud and clear and he challenged him, "My condition right now says nothing of my strength. Why don't you come down here so we can talk? With our swords!"

"I do not have time to mingle with scum such as yourself." He said distractedly and then raised his sword for a final attack on Naraku.

Light shot out from the sword and it lit up the clearing for the third time that night.

Naraku laughed as the light bounced off the shield and then dissipated into thin air.

Sesshoumaru hid his confusion with indifference and sheathed his sword.

"This shield is impenetrable. It is futile to try." Naraku's condescending tone told them.

"Impenetrable, my foot! Eat this baboon boy!" A female voice rang through the clearing and the clearing lit up momentarily as an arrow whizzed past them and struck the shield square in the middle destroying it.

Inuyasha turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Inuyasha snarled at the girl who had appeared behind everybody and was now holding a bow and readying another arrow.

"I came to return your pants and _sorry_ if I was too worried to function." She yelled back but she couldn't stop the pinprick of tears forming in her eyes. How dare he yell at her for coming because she was worried? He was a mean, rude, idiotic...

"Don't you get it? I told you to stay because with you around _I _would be too worried to function." He yelled back and Kagome felt a little guilty for going against his direct order. She decided to change the subject.

"You're bleeding. Get out of there and let me take care of Naraku."

"Like hell you are. Go back Kagome! Get out of here!"

"What makes you think..." She never got to finish her sentence as a large tentacle flew out of nowhere and hit her square in the chest sending her propelling her backward into a tree.

"Kagome!" He yelled and forgot about his injuries for the moment and dashed towards her. _Oh hell no! Please let her be okay! Please let her be okay. _

"Kagome!" He reached her side and tentatively picked her up and started assessing her injuries. For the hundredth time that night he cursed his human form, as he could not sniff out her injuries. "Open your eyes damn it!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as she groggily opened her eyes and then groaned. He pulled her head into his chest, holding her tightly as though afraid of losing her.

"Idiot. I told you to stay behind."

"Not without you." He smiled at her answer and then hugged her tighter.

"What did you do to my woman, dog-turd?" A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere ripping apart one tentacle as it made it's way towards the couple.

"Stay out of this wolf." Inuyasha snarled, still refusing to let Kagome go and turn around to face the newest addition to the war.

"Sorry, can't. Promised my woman I would get rid of this," He jerked his head towards the demon wearing a baboon pelt and hurling tentacles at everyone, "piece of filth for her since her mate cannot possibly do it on his own." He ripped apart one more tentacle and then stood by them watching with slight satisfaction and a hint of jealousy the way Inuyasha was holding Kagome. He was shielding her using himself.

"I can't breath Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"Keh! Hear that wolf? She can't breath as long as you're around. Leave!"

Kouga smiled to himself and then let the comment slide. She wasn't his, end of story. There was no point picking fights with her mate now.

"Want me to smell her for you?" He asked with a good-natured tilt of his head. Inuyasha looked at him speculatively but then nodded weakly.

He sniffed her discreetly, not too closely for that might anger the hanyou. Suddenly, a particular scent struck him and he recoiled out of shock. "She'll be fine. But did you know that..." Inuyasha made gagging gestures at Kouga but he missed them completely, "she's carrying your pup?"

Rei stopped hurtling spikes of ice at Naraku and Sesshoumaru stop mid-step in his attack. Miroku managed to get up and smiled through the pain he was experiencing.

Naraku, on the contrary, smiled a smile that could strike fear in the strongest of hearts and headed in a beeline for the hanyou and his mate.

His mate was with a pup. And she was his weakness. If she gets hurt... Inuyasha was as good as dead.

Naraku transformed to his full demon form, with tentacles and all and took up nearly the entirely the whole clearing.

Kagome was doing a very good imitation of a fish at the moment. Her mind was just starting to register what she had heard and she couldn't believe it.

She turned to ask Inuyasha for affirmation but then something cold and slimy wrapped around her mate and she was dragged with him. They both dangled helplessly in midair as Naraku swung them back and forth to make sure that none of their comrades would attack him.

Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest... now she knew why he insisted that she stay behind. Why didn't he tell her though?

Inuyasha wrapped his arms firmly around her body and held her to him. If Naraku wanted to hurt Kagome, he would have to go through him to get to her.

As he held her, he felt a familiar pulse of energy. It coursed through his body and his every nerve seemed to awaken. The world grew brighter as his eyes turned golden and he was hit by the myriad of smells that assaulted his nose.

He looked down and noticed the hands that held Kagome had grown claws and his hair had turned silver again. He smirked to himself and holding Kagome with one hand, he swiped with the other yelling "Senkon Tessou!" (sp?)

The tentacle holding them broke and he landed on the ground in one fluid movement. As soon as he fell, an arrow shot through the morning air and hit Naraku dead in the chest. He gave a piercing shriek and his body dissipated leaving just the head.

Inuyasha planted Kagome safely on the ground and made a beeline for the Tetsusaiga, swinging it the very next second and catching the bastard's head in the wind scar. The last of Naraku's body parts turned to dust and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Miroku yelled and held out his hand as the wind tunnel started to go out of control.

"What the...?" Inuyasha barely cried out as the tunnel broke the beads and everyone jumped back to avoid getting sucked into the void. Kagome yelled out Miroku's name but her voice was lost in the loud howling of the wind getting sucked into the void.

Kagome got up suddenly and went and grabbed Naraku's ashes and dug through them. Inuyasha looked at her in puzzlement and realized what she was doing. The Jewel!

As soon as Kagome's fingers connected with the jewel, the void healed instantly and Miroku landed heavily on his knees in relief.

"The jewel... as long as the bastard had the jewel... he was not truly dead." Inuyashaunderstood as he watched Kagome fuse the larger jewel with the few shards she possessed. The shards fused together into a whole jewel short of three pieces.

"Kouga..." Kagome said softly, biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I will give you whatever you ask of me!" With that he dug into his legs and arm and gave her three bloodied shards. Kagome grimaced and then tentatively reached for them.

"Keh! Weak human females." Inuyasha exclaimed dramatically before grabbing the shards and wiping them off with his own bloodied haori. "Here you go mate."

Kagome smiled and grabbed the shards adding them to the jewel and making it whole again.

"Now that the jewel is complete, it should be returned to its rightful guardian." A smooth voice made Inuyasha spin around.

"Kikyo." He said as the figure of his former lover appeared. "What do you want?"

"The jewel. I am its rightful guardian, I shall take it now."

"Not in my fucking lifetime." He yelled shocking Kagome. Not that she expected him to hand the jewel to her... okay, maybe she did, but to answer her like that?

Kikyo smiled a cold smile. "That can be arranged Inuyasha." She said as the ground around him started glowing and then depress.

"Inuyasha! Get out of there!" Kagome yelled and ran towards him.

"I can't move." He answered her as Kikyo came closer to him, putting a barrier around the two of them so that Kagome couldn't reach them.

"I finally get to claim you as mine. Inuyasha, my love." She wrapped her arms around him and he felt more feeling leave him as the ground sank further down into the abyss that was making itself known.

"I am not yours Kikyo." He said to her, trying to keep calm but his emotions were rapidly getting out of hand.

"You always were, and always will be. No copy of mine can take you from me."

"You're right. No copy of Kikyo's could take me from her. That's why I fell in love with Kagome. And I refuse to go with you."

The spell broke as Inuyasha's words sank in. "You are not Kikyo. You never were. Kikyo is dead. She is not coming back."

"But I am here Inuyasha. I am here to be with you."

"You are Kikyo's copy. I could never be with you."

The barrier dissipated as Kikyo's soul started seeping out of her body. "Inuyasha please. Call me back."

Inuyasha leaned forward and gently brushed his lips on hers. "I am calling you back."

He watched as her cold body grew lifeless once again and it landed in Inuyasha's arms. The part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo possessed was released from its prison and it shot towards Kagome, momentarily dizzying her.

The cold limp body turned to dust and he let the dust in his hands fly to the wind. He looked towards Kagome and saw something akin to distress in her eyes.

"Kagome, please understand. It was my goodbye." He said hoping she _would _understand. She nodded weakly and then reached out to bury her face into his chest. He smiled. Seemed everything would be all right.

Inuyasha watched as Rei stumbled slightly and then landed heavily on her knees. Her face was pale and she looked sick. He continued to watch as her body dissolved as though she was being burned with acid and then turned to dust.

Inuyasha kept Kagome's face hidden so that she would not see such a gruesome sight.

He smirked when a familiar scent made its way to his nose. Sango was here. After the whole battle was over.

"Miroku? You said you would be...what happened?" She asked when she was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha standing in the same clearing without killing each other and Miroku holding his healed hand. Kouga's arm and legs were bleeding slightly and then the now whole jewel that was held tightly in Kagome's hand who was being held by Inuyasha like there was no tomorrow.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Sango dear. Nothing at all." Miroku smiled and mustered enough energy to get up and saunter his way to Sango's side. "_Now_, will you bear my child?"

Sango lifted her boomerang up to whack him with it but Miroku held up one palm denoting peace and continued. "And take care of them with me for the rest of our life in our own house?"

Sango sputtered. Did he just ask her to marry him?

"My, my Sango. It hurts me to know that you would have to think about such a proposition."

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome watched the couple like a hawk, muffling her giggles with Inuyasha's haori.

Sango continued to open and close her mouth, her hand still holding the boomerang up above her head.

"I think you should put that down, your hand would start hurting." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Idiot." Sango said casually before her face burst into flame and she leaned forward slightly and then stopped as though wondering if she was capable of initiating a kiss. Miroku didn't need any more of a hint and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss eliciting a gasp from Kagome and a snort from Inuyasha.

Sango was shocked and she gingerly wrapped her hands around his body pulling him closer to her.

"I think we should go Inuyasha."

"Oh yes, I think we should." He said before giving her a smile that made Kagome's legs go all jelly on her.

He bent down kissing her softly before lifting her and taking off towards the well.

The End. (Just kidding)

* * *

Review Responses!

**Fireball:** This story's first part is over but the second will tie in to the first as in like all the dreams thing and kag's father will make an appearance. I wonder if I should make another story or just continue this. Hmm...

**Live-4-Evil:** I am glad that you think so. This one came out faster than the last one I think.

**Marsha a.k.a Inuyasha:** It's gonna continue so don't worry about the plot holes. They are not mean tot be filled...yet.

**Dead Heartbeat:** Inuyasha's not dead! YAY! That was some teamwork, eh? ::whistles::

**Inferna:** Now that you mention it, I think I have read that fic... I don't remember its name either but I remember it was great! I don't think I have parallels with that story though but I might be doing it unconsciously...::shrug::

**NefCanuck:** And the backstory continues... wonder why he called...

**InUyAsHaRIZ:** no more wondering!! LOL

**markyc58:** So.... Where's my $ 64??

Heh...

**A/N:** This is **NOT** the end of the story. There is a second part and so the story shall continue however I am faced with a dilemma. Should I continue this story and add the second part as the second part? Or should I make a second story ... like a sequel. I think the first option is better since this story has some plot holes and so it must continue.

But I don't know since the second part is a whole new story in itself that ties in with this story. Hmm... let me know if you have ay suggestions. Love ya all!

Bye (for now)!

End of Part I


End file.
